


There's no escape from my authority

by The_Marron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace!Hux, Asexual Character, Emperor Hux, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, Manipulation, Plotting, Politics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marron/pseuds/The_Marron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux refuses to go to Snoke like a schoolboy waiting for punishment he did not deserve.<br/>Now he has two weeks until they reach the Supreme Leader's quarters to stage a coup and take Snoke out of the equation. To do that he will not only need his crew, but also the loyalty of his rival.</p><p>Nobody said becoming an Emperor was easy and pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first of all, I have no idea why I'm apparently incapable of writing more dialogues into my stories, but this time I need it for 'politics' reason, so bear with me.
> 
> I give you the prologue, later the POV will change and there will be dialogue even! *little cheers*. If you have any questions, suggestions or want to point out glaring mistakes I've made, feel free to do so. 
> 
> The title is taken from 'Gimme the Prize' by Queen, my personal character song for Hux.

"That's the end of you."

Was the only thing Kylo Ren dignified him with while Hux was overseeing his rescue from the remains of the Starkiller.

Hux didn't pay any attention to him at the time. The work of his life, the project that was meant to put even the Grand Moff Tarkin to shame, was gone in the same manner as the infamous Death Star, destroyed by a band of thieves and scavengers. His greatest success, turned into his greatest failure.

 _Don't climb too high too early. It's a long way to fall_ , he remembered someone saying when he was in the Academy. Despite his colleagues opinions on him, Hux was arrogant, but not blind. He knew that the moment he became too sure of his position, something will happen to test his belief. He simply didn't anticipate it to happen so soon.

Starkiller was not meant to fall. It was meant to save him from failure, to prolong his never-ending stream of successes until the fall came whe he was ready for it. His mind came back to Ren's words much later, when the remains of his lifework were long behind them, what was left of Hux's crew now taking the _Finalizer_ to Snoke.

The end of him? Maybe if he was a weaker man. Only likes of Ren could be destroyed with one loss. A great loss, true, but unlike Tarkin, Hux was still there. His loss did not swallow him with it, did not terminate his life and possibilities before him. He was still one of the youngest generals to ever command such operation, he was still a capable leader and strategist. The greatest weapon he possessed was always himself.

And he was still here.

As long as he was alive, he had not lost.

However, there were some who might not agree.

Snoke.

Hux was still unclear as of why it was Snoke who led the First Order, if his main focus was not on the ideas the Order believed in, but on mystical fight of Dark and Light, or whatever he and his disciples believed. Perhaps for him, Ren's victory over Solo would be enough of a success, whereas he, Hux, the Destroyer of the New Republic would face the punishment for the fall of the Starkiller.

Truly, Ren was still living in delusion that the First Order would repeat the Empire's mistakes. That everyone would sit quietly and look at the whole structure fall apart because of 'the Force'.

 Letting the likes of Vader decimate officers on a whim and putting whole military operations on hold so that Vader could talk to his son, that was the fall of the Empire. Hux would have to be stupid to claim that the Force did not exist, he had seen too much. But there was a reason why Sith, Jedi, and every political structure they controlled, fell. Mysticism and magic did not equal good leadership, the Force couldn't sway the sympathies of whole planets and Force could not create funds out of the thin air.

Though Palpatine started out as a great politician, his way to creating Empire being one of Hux's greater inspirations, the reason he was finally defeated was simple. Instead of delivering the final blow, he stood aside, enjoying the temptation of the younger Skywalker. As if the private conflict of two men was worth anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mitaka, who, though unsure, seemed to have a great need to talk to him.

"Sir, as you asked, I brought you the report." He stammered, and Hux didn't have to be a mind-reader to know how much the man wanted to be out of this room. Considering that Ren was just a room away, Hux couldn't blame him.

"Good. Let everyone at ease. Enter the night routine. The Resistance is not fit to follow us here and soldiers dropping dead with fatigue will do nobody any good." He responded, soaking in the gratitude displayed on Mitaka's expression. " Give the troopers and officers some... free time." He continued. Of course, there was no such thing as free time for the troopers, but what he had implied meant simply that there was some...ease to be accepted .

The stormtroopers were people after all, not clones and despite conditioning, they had to come to terms with everything that had transpired. If they were not granted the time to do so, they could break through programming, like FB-2187, shaken with strong emotion that could not find any other outlet. They needed time and Hux was ready to grant them this time. Besides, he could do with more intel on what was going on in their minds, their talks a great source of what the men thoughts and believed. And thanks to cameras everywhere, Hux would be privy to their talks. As they were reaching the Supreme Leader's location, Hux would need to be sure of where whose loyalties laid.

"Right away, sir!" Mitaka's voice was almost cheerful as he left the office. Hux didn't have the energy to reprimand him.

One of the many things he had learned from Commandant Hux was that fear was not a good base for loyalty. It was a part of it, true, but human kind had limits for fear, it got used to it and overcame it with the right incentive, and it was something Hux did not intend to overlook. Programming was as good as it could be, but FN-2187's betrayal proved that it was far from perfect. Now was the time for kindness.

Loyalty could be born out of many things. And he was ready to explore every aspect of it to be sure that once they land, the _Finalizer_ will be loyal like never before. Though not necessarily to Snoke.

He looked at the report.

The losses were great, it was no surprise. However, he expected far more victims.

He couldn't stop the relief he felt when he noticed Phasma's name listed as 'found'. He would need her if he was to accomplish anything.

His thoughts once again drifted to Snoke.

It wasn't like he really felt any particular loyalty to the being. He was powerful, true, but that was about it. He was so sure of his control over the Force, so focused on Ren, that he underestimated his general.

One of the first thing Hux learned during his rocky cooperation with the Master of the Knights of Ren was that mind-reading would only take you so far. At first, Ren tried to influence him through the Force, but Hux got proficient at blocking any attempts. After all, it worked only on those of weak minds. Hux was anything but. Of course, there was the forceful and brutal ripping the information out of the mind of the suspect, something Ren was proud of, but Hux soon noticed the greatest problem with it- if you searched for particular information, you were blind to anything else.

That's why Snoke, though he was probing Hux's mind few times, found nothing but the honest desire for the Starkiller to succeed and for the First Order to crush any resistance. In his arrogance, he interpreted this as unfaltering loyalty towards himself, ignoring Hux's plans and dreams concealed in those two simple wishes. Dreams, that did not involve Snoke.

He was blind to Hux's dream of the black throne, of the Empire like it was never before. If he wasn't, if somehow he managed to see what Hux kept carefully hidden from him, then he was a fool, for not acting sooner. For forcing Hux's hand now, ordering him to come to him with Kylo Ren, to face punishment.

_That's the end of you._

Hux wanted to laugh. He was just getting started.

There was only one slight problem. He had little time and too few men. Of course, there were worse prepared coups in the history, but Hux had skill, not luck and he couldn't bet on it. He had less than two hundred men. Snoke probably didn't have even as many, feeling safe in his mystic glory, and as far as Hux was concerned, their main forces were still scattered among the galaxy and there was no reason to call them back to Snoke at this particular moment. Unless he knew.

After Hux was sure of his men he should at least try to get in touch with other generals. There were few of them, but without them taking Snoke's position even if successful, might be short-lived. In his plans, plans he cultivated in the silence of his mind, when he still believed he had plenty of time, on the wings of Starkiller success he convinced the generals one after one that with this weapon the Force was redundant. That Snoke was redundant, that his ways and priorities did not suit the First Order anymore. That Hux was the better, stronger option. There was no time now.

Even if he somehow managed to get rid of Snoke, he will still have to protect his position, to take the loyalty of the rest of his peers. He could not do this with two hundred men. Hells, he couldn't do this even with his complete crew from _Finalizer_. But he had to succeed.

He had no illusions as to what was awaiting him when he met with Snoke. And considering Ren's words, the Knight knew it too. Maybe he saw Hux's demise in one of his visions. Maybe he was simply guessing, trying to somehow direct Hux's attention at something else than Ren's own failure.

Ren. That was the problem. Ren's loyalty to Snoke was almost fanatic. He and his Knights of Ren could be what stopped Hux's plans before they even started. There were slim chances that the troopers would win with Snoke alone, but with the Knights and Ren at his side, Snoke was untouchable. Probably that was the reason he felt so sure of his safety.

With a sigh, Hux stood up from his desk and left his office.

Ren was kept in his own quarters, mostly so that any of his rage-induced fits would not affect the rest of the occupants of the medical bay.

It was just as well that Ren's rooms were just next to Hux's, at least he didn't have to walk a long way in case something happened to the Knight, or rather to people tending to him, which was more probable. If Ren was unstable before, now it could only get worse.

Only transporting the Knight to Snoke stood between Hux and his demise, at least in Snoke's mind, so there was nothing suspicious in the general checking on him.

He had to have Ren on his side, Hux decided, standing in front of the Knight's door, still hesitating to enter.

But could he sway Ren?

He was practically like the stormtrooper, from what Hux managed to gather. Taken by Snoke at a young age and shaped to be exactly what Snoke wanted him to be. However... If FN-2187 could be swayed... The question was, what Hux should approach him with.

Ren did not feel Hux's authority, nor did he fear him. It would be hard, if not impossible to change that. Ren was too close to Hux in both age and experience, and their balance was achieved in great pains. He would not destroy it for nothing. Besides there was probably nothing Hux could do to him that Snoke wouldn't know of. No, swaying Ren would require subtlety, not force.

Hux didn't like subtle. But it was his only way. If he had Ren, he had the Knights. If he had the Knights, Snoke had nothing, only his Force-control, which was probably weaker than Ren's, if Hux was not wrong in his observations.

He entered Ren's room and was surprised to find the man awake. Maybe he should've knocked instead of using his overriding code.

"General." Even though his face was practically cut in half, he still managed to sound angry. Good, so he was getting better. Before Ren could continue, Hux simply sat down on a chair next to the Knight's bed, swallowing down any comments about the Vader mask in the corner of the room. It was Hux's first time here and considering his goal he would not do himself any good by insulting his host.

"I assume you are in a better shape." He started noncommittally.

Ren seemed to be too tired to scoop around his mind so Hux allowed himself to plot. Ren could not be bought with money or fame. Hux couldn't aspire to be a religious symbol, and as a non-Force sensitive being he had nothing to offer in that regard. What Snoke provided that Hux could take advantage of?

"As you can see." Ren growled, looking at the tubes and bandages around him. Despite many cuts and bruises, the main concerns were the wounds on his side and on his face, both properly treated and bandaged.

"To what do I owe this... pleasure?" Hux did not miss the sarcasm lacing the last word. He decided to ignore it.

"Maybe I was worried." He answered, and waited for reaction. If Ren was taken from Skywalker as a child then there was one thing Snoke could give him, aside from guidance. Understanding. Kindness. Maybe affection, to some degree. Hux couldn't give Ren the same things, but he could damn well fake them, if needed.

"For your own skin, maybe." It was possible that Hux too was looking for something that he really wanted to see, but he felt a note of... he couldn't name this emotion. Dejection? Disappointment? Whatever it was, it conveyed one idea: that maybe unconsciously, Ren wanted somebody to care. Even, if it was just Hux. Desperate. It was almost pitiful.

"I think you overestimate your impact on my life. Anyone could've delivered you to the Supreme Leader, as long as they have someone to fly this ship. And yet I'm still here with two weeks of voyage before me. " He replied, carefully choosing his words. Despite his recklessness Ren was not stupid. If Hux suddenly did a 180-degree turn in their relation, he would get suspicious. Baby steps.

"I am simply curious."

"Of?" Ren was never good at hiding his emotions, so Hux heard the suspicion conveyed in this one word. Poor bastard, still expecting somebody to hurt him. Yet, if Hux was someone that could hurt Ren in any way, it was only in his favour. Insignificant things cannot hurt. It's the important ones that can destroy you.

"I didn't come here to gloat or ask you about reasons for your spectacular loss." He responded. _I'm not you_. He thought clearly and loudly, and enjoyed the slight twitch on Ren's face indicating that he had heard. Good.

"Then why?" Behind his mental barrier Hux debated on his next move. It would take some time to convince Ren that he was sincere, especially since he wasn't, but maybe, maybe, there was a chance. A small, weak chance that it could work.

"We survived the greatest fall of the First Order up to date, Ren. I thought..." He hesitated on purpose, as if he had said too much, as if he was losing grip on his emotions. "Never mind. I don't know why I came." He added, for good measure and abruptly stood up as, passing a fleeting glance at the injured Knight, who was watching him intently.

At least he was intrigued, there was a reaction.

" I shall leave you to your rest, Lord Ren." And with that he left the room.

He heard the intake of breath betraying the wish to speak out, possibly to stop him from leaving, only because he was listening for it.

When the door closed behind him, he allowed himself a little smile.

Baby steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting and giving kudos to this fic, you have no idea how much it means to me!   
> I still didn't get around to answering the comments individually, but really, reading them is the greatest joy of any author's life.
> 
> Many thanks for my executive producer, Ascel, for hunting down every nonsense and stray comma that came to live in this text.   
> (Lord Ten was awesome, though, one typo, new character, that's all it takes!)
> 
> The ost for this chapter is 'Be Prepared'.   
> Enjoy!

Phasma wasn't meant to have opinions. Especially not on her superiors, no matter how well she knew them before they became her superiors, and yet today she was not bothered with what she was meant or not meant to be. She was pissed off.

So the superiors could all but fuck themselves.

It was bordering on miracle that she was still alive to be so, considering her desperate raid from the trash compactor the traitor struck her in, and she was all damn well going to take advantage of Hux's 'at ease' order. She was going to complain, she was going to bitch and she will deal somehow.

No one even tried to find her. Judging from the faces of people in the shuttle she reached, it wasn't even that they deemed her dead, they forgot her existence.Bastards.

She lost three whole units to the Starkiller. Three whole units of her men, of stormtroopers she trained since they were able to hold guns. Apparently, she wasn't as efficient leader as she thought she was, if her squadrons were gone without her being even there to see them die. 

She wanted to blame Hux for what happened, but couldn't really convince herself he was at fault. He gave orders to protect the oscillator and her men failed. It was as simple as that.

How could they not fail, if they were dealing with something they were not trained to do? They were told repeatedly that Lord Ren was the only Force-user they would ever encounter and even in his worst states he did not harm his own soldiers. Phasma's soldiers. Now dead and forgotten. 

"Force." She spat out, ignoring the shocked intake of breath from Mitaka, who had the misfortune to sit at the same table as her. 

"Captain, please..." He started, glancing nervously at the officers' mess. As if anyone would care. As if anyone would disagree. 

Out of officers, almost everyone was present and accounted for, now engrossed in their won private conversations. The only ones who were lost were a few of lieutenants, taken by the explosion on their way to rescue shuttles. The rest was sitting here, talking in hushed whispers. Of course, the top ranks were rescued and untouched, as if they were not replaceable, as if war was won with the officers, not soldiers. After all of these years, the galaxy has not yet learned that the top of the proverbial ladder was but a few and it was easier to replenish the higher ranks than to find a whole unit ready to fight under their orders. They have left whole three units to die. They didn't even try to evacuate the stormtroopers, treating them like cheap pawns.

And Phasma could do nothing to stop that, letting herself to be captured. She should've died there, refusing to open the shields, she should have... 

But she believed in her soldiers, believed that they could... Ridiculous. She wanted to live, that was all to it. That was the ugly truth of it, she simply chose to save her own hide. _She_ left them to die. 

"Please what?" She growled and was rewarded with Mitaka's fidgeting once again. How this man had made it to the lieutenant she would never know. Possibly like the rest of them, he was from the good family. Whatever that meant in the First Order. If it depended on her, she wouldn't even deem him suitable to be a stormtrooper. He was brilliant, when he got around to actually speak out, but everything else, from his lack of courage to pacifist tendencies made him more a diplomat than anything else. And the First Order did not employ diplomats anymore. 

"If anyone, especially Lord Ren, heard you..." Coward. Poor, sympathetic coward.

"I'm already dead. It was my stormtrooper who led them inside, I was the one who opened the shields. What else have I to fear?" She responded, stopping herself from shrugging. It wasn't like she was awaiting death, she fought for her life tooth and nail, refusing to go down with what was the greatest fall she had ever witnessed. But she had sent her report already, a report in which she took the whole blame for lowering the bloody shields. She acted like a coward before, she wouldn't do it again. If she could decide that her life was worth more than Starkiller in that one fatal moment, she could take the blame for that.

"But it was not your fault, I'm sure that the Supreme Leader..." He trailed off, leveled by her gaze. 

"Ah, yes, he is well known for being merciful and tolerant. He is especially fond of giving second chances. General Reeda could tell you stories about it. Were he alive, of course." 

Reeda was Hux's predecessor on the _Conveyant_ and frankly, Phasma was happy to see him go. The man had some idea of how to lead the battles, she would give him that, but was absolutely clueless to the rest of his responsibilities. He distributed punishment randomly, just to make sure he was properly feared and let his personal afflictions influence tactical decisions. He was the one who ignored a direct command of the Supreme Leader and rushed to help the _Executor_ on their way to Eriadu.

She could still remember the remains of _the Executor_ scattered in space, the pirates that attacked them were no longer in sight. It turned out that they simply went where the _Conveyant_ was stationed before Reeda's rescue, and destroyed the whole cargo of iron the _Conveyant_ was supposed to pick up. A simple diversion, on their commander fell for it.  Fool. The greatest example of a failed leadership she ever witnessed. 

Reeda, too shocked by what happened, was unable to take command of the ship on its way to get back the cargo. It was the end of Reeda and the rise of Hux, his Lieutenant General, who successfully caught the pirates and won Supreme Leader's favour by bringing them before him, with large portion of iron safely hidden on the _Conveyant_ , as it was supposed to be. 

Reeda tried to defend himself, to justify his decision, or so Phasma heard. The only one who was present during Reeda's conference with Supreme Leader was Hux, so she knew only what Hux told her. She also knew what Hux didn't tell her because she could add two and two and figure out who exactly was the executor (how fitting, she thought then) of Supreme Leader's judgment, considering how Hux was the only one to leave the conference room, with a new rank and spring in his step. Why Reeda ran to his doom to help the _Executor_ , nobody aside from Hux and Supreme Leader knew. And frankly, no one cared, especially not Phasma. 

Soon after, she was among the ones chosen for the _Finalizer_ and she was content to go there under Hux's orders. The question was, how long would she stay under his orders now. 

"Though, you may be right. It will not be me who will take the fall for that." She murmured. Mitaka's panicked stare told her she was heard. 

"He wouldn't do that. I mean... Who else?" Another good question. When not frightened out of his mind, Mitaka was pretty sharp. There was no one aboard the _Finalizer_ that would be fit to take command after Hux. There were plenty of officers, true, but neither of them stood out as a general material. Considering that Hux had his pick of officers, Phasma was sure it was intentional. They were all proficient in the field Hux chose them for but that was it.

"When we get there the suitable replacement might be already waiting." She noted. Mitaka fell silent, worry evident on his face. Really, who let the boy like that on the ship? He got attached to the general. Pretty useless thing to do. In fact, Mitaka was quite attached to everyone here, being the only one who mourned the fallen even though he didn't know their names. FN-2187 was the same when he was still here, one of the reasons she had to send him to reeducation again and again. The boy simply felt too much. And became a traitor in the process. That still hurt, no matter how Phasma convinced herself that it didn't. Another one of her mistakes.

"He's here." Mitaka's whisper brought her out of her musings. True to his words, general Hux entered the officers' mess, with a gesture setting everyone at ease. 

Phasma was not exactly surprised to see grim determination in his eyes. He sat down next to her, as he usually did whenever they were at the officers' mess at the same time, which wasn't that common. Hux usually worked during all three routines of meals, unless they were at the docks, but whenever he could, he ate with his crew, talking and listening to his men. He did the same while he was under Reeda's command and Phasma assumed he did that every step of the way, because whenever they met someone from Hux's previous crews, the officers remembered him, most of them even fondly. 

"General", she greeted, with the nod of her head. 

"Captain." She observed him while he exchanged pleasantries with Mitaka. He didn't look broken. True, the exhaustion was evident on his face, and Phasma couldn't blame him for it, but he didn't look like a man ready to go to the gallows. 

"We were just analyzing our defeat." She informed him, still watching his expression like a hawk. 

Serving under Hux for last five years, counting those two on the _Conveyant_ , she liked to think that she knew him to some degree, that she could tell what he was thinking. Right now, his expression told her nothing. Which was a good sign. Something was going on in this head of his, something that let him keep the defeat off his eyes. 

"And what conclusion have you reached?" He asked simply. Mitaka sent her a panicked glance. 

"Well we just said that maybe the plans..." He started, but Phasma didn't let him finish. 

"We decided that we were untrained to deal with them." That got Hux's attention. 

"Continue?" She was now threading on ice. If he assumed she blamed him, there would be nothing else she will get from him. But there was a reason she wasn't yet punished. And it wasn't that Hux didn't know what she did, she reported so and the general was sure to have read it already. "We were so used to having Force-user on our side that we couldn't predict what would happen if there was one on the enemy's side. We cannot fight with them as we are now and our own Force user..." She trailed off, and Hux did not disappoint. 

"... Proved to be not enough." He supplied. What she was going to say now was bordering on treason, but... there was a reason she was not punished. She was sure of it. So she went on.

"And I thought... If the Supreme Leader knew about the enemy having a Force-wielder, why didn't he grant us the protection of the rest of the Knights of Ren?" And there it went. If the Starkiller was really the priority of the First Order, if destroying the New Republic was the main goal, where were Snoke's elite troops? Why Kylo Ren was not with them but fighting outside with a Force-sensitive scavenger and FN-2187, and was vanquished? If Snoke knew all of that, why did he let them fail?

"As I understand, your question is, 'why are we not Supreme Leader's priority?, am I correct?" Mitaka rushed to somehow cover what Phasma said, spawning platitudes, trying to protect her from her own words, from the consequences he was sure she was about to face. But Hux's eyes told her something different. 

"I'm sure when we come to him, he will tell us." Hux answered, his tone carefully betraying nothing."After all, we are all just soldiers serving a greater cause, the glory of the First Order. It is not our place to decide what is the priority." For a moment, she didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't possible that Hux was simply accepting the Supreme Leader's judgment, didn't he know...? 

She looked at Mitaka. 

She could practically see the wheels turning under that dark hair. When she looked behind him, she noticed that the rest of the tables in vicinity of theirs suddenly fell silent, listening to their every word.

"But, sir! Project Starkiller was the greatest project we've had. All of our resources, all of the funding... All these years of building it... All it has done, all it could have done...!" Mitaka seemed to lose his previous reluctance to speak out, suddenly taken by the wave of emotions. " If we are not fighting with the Republic, if we are not meant to crush the Resistance, who are we fighting? Who is the enemy?" Phasma could almost feel the rise of the temperature in the room. That was the conclusion Hux wanted them to draw. That Snoke no longer represented the ideas of the First Order, maybe never had. And all of that Hux achieved without one treasonous word.

She looked at him again and saw nothing, No triumph, no satisfied glint in his eye. He was too well trained to have his features betray him. And the rest of the officers would soon arrive at the same conclusion she had arrived before. That she didn't want to fight and die for a man whose goals were unclear. That it was plainly stupid to blindly follow a leader that inspired you only with terror. Why cower in fear when you can have a leader you know and trust, leader whom you know to be controlled and loyal, who will reluctantly take the power offered to him instead of taking it by force?

"I don't know, Lieutenant." Hux answered, calmly taking sip of the water he brought with him. The rest of the mess waited for his next word like for an order. "All I know is that my orders are clear. We are to head to Supreme Leader and await further instructions. All of our questions would be answered, sooner, or later. Supreme Leader is wise, I assume he wouldn't leave us to die without a good reason." And like a good actor he was, Hux set his cup down and stood up, as if to take a bow, and with a final 'goodnight' directed at the rest of the officers, he left the room.

The second the doors closed behind him, the mess erupted into frantic discussion. The only thing they all seemed to forget was that Supreme Leader had at least one fanatic follower in their midst, even if he was indisposed right now. For a moment, Phasma wanted to remind them of this fact, but when she looked at Mitaka's excited, almost brave face, she decided against it. It would be cruel to extinguish this flame so fast, to undo everything Hux tried to achieve by appearing here in the first place. 

Instead, she started to argue with Colonel D'rik about the absence of other Destroyers in their battle with the Resistance. 

When she was falling asleep, few hours after leaving the mess, after exercise and shower, she had two thoughts circling in her mind: that it was crucial for Hux to be skilled enough to convince Kylo Ren, and that two weeks was an awfully short time to prepare any eventual coup. Thankfully, there were few ways to buy them more time. Mitaka mentioned quite a few in his impassioned speech.

She fell asleep with rage and shame fighting in her mind. In her dreams, shame finally gave a way and all that was left was burning rage and face of her three units, looking at her in anticipation. She would not let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter: Kylo feat. hospital blues!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, guys, thank you for sharing your opinions with me, especially concerning Phasma's characterization. It means a world to me!
> 
> This chapter is kinda longer and I am sure next ones will be too. Have fun with my not writing dialogues :P

Han Solo is falling.

Pain erupts in his side.

Everything is red.

Han Solo falls.

He disappears in a red mist, like a dream.

Funny notion, 'like a dream'.

This is a dream. He is sure of it.  If he knows it's a dream, he should wake up already.

Everything is still red. Someone is shouting.

The wound in his side burns.

A dream? A memory? Reality? Possibly all at once.

The red darkens and soon it becomes black. He sees stars. An enormous destroyer approaching another one.

A destroyer he knows all too well.

A vision then. A Force-induced vision.

He would not have a memory of seeing _the Finalizer_ from the space. But who were they meeting? Why was he seeing this?

The pain persists and for once, he was not glad for it. He is sleeping, dreaming even, he should be free of it now. He has no need for pain here, it serves no purpose in his own head. And yet it persists, the dull pumping of the blood echoing in his mind. Every heart beat followed by a throb of pain.

It is a dream, and yet it is no escape from reality. He doesn't feel any stronger now. Just weary. Tired. Hurt. The Force controls the vision, not him. He has no use for pain now. And yet it is still here. Why? Had he not suffered enough?! The destroyers disappear, another scene forming. Hux is shaking hands with a red-haired man. A general or other officer, from the looks of it.

Something is wrong about the picture, he cannot see what.

The next moment, one of the officers is shot. He cannot see which one.

The picture shifts again, Han Solo falls again.

The pain does not disappear.

He sees General Organa now, her face bearing undisguised hatred as she addresses someone in front of her, someone visibly taller judging from the way her head is turned up. _We had an Emperor once_ he hears in his mind and it doesn't make any sense. _This time you'll get a competent one_ someone answers and the vision disappears.

/

He wakes up rapidly, as always.

The first thing he notices is the medical droid poking something in his side. That would explain the persistent pain he felt.

He crushes the droid with one gesture, anger and hurt concerned with the wound providing a wonderful fuel. The anger does not dissipate.

In fact, it grows.

What destroying the droid gave him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing, only more nuisances in his room. It would've checked whatever it was send to check and gone on his way. And now its remains take up the space in his room. Damn it.

He can still feel the anger in his veins, filling him with warmth and _so much power_. Power that he has no direction for at the moment. No goal, no purpose. He cannot even get up, his body held to the bed by tubes.

Exhaustion catches up with him momentarily.

He can't even sleep like normal people, be free of dreams, of visions. No, he can't get any rest, a fact that Han Solo never understood in his son. _Why don't you try to go to sleep again?_ He would ask Ben, no matter how terrified and weary the boy had been. _Be like other kids, can't you?_ He would sometimes plead, as if it was Ben's personal choice to never being able to sleep. To be always brimming with too much energy, too much power that pestered him even in his dreams. And now Han Solo himself was nothing more than a dream.

Nothing more. Never again. Kylo Ren made sure of that.

For a while he lays motionless, getting used to this lack of movement. Not counting his still throbbing side, he feels better. Maybe, had he not wrecked the medical droid, he would be free of the tubes and ready to move around. It was foolish, shouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have done many things.

At least he can stay here for a while, undisturbed. He doesn't get many visitors, which isn't surprising. The military has their own problems right now and Kylo can't count on anyone coming to see about him out of pure kindness. Not that he wants them to. It is bad enough that he has to share his living space with an army of simpletons who understand nothing about the Force and Kylo's mission. Reading their minds is the most boring activity one could pick. Fear and devotion. Nothing more, not a single thought that could be considered original. Dull creatures. Clones, just with slightly different faces. Not that it matters, because they cover them with the helmets. Clones then, just less competent. And more prone to treason.

His stomach gives a low grumble. He has no idea what time of the cycle it is, and frankly, he doesn't care. He would like to eat, though.

He glances at the remains of the droid. It was really a stupid move. Now he will have to order some human to bring him meal. His mask was lost, falling alongside Han Solo's body into the depths of the oscillator, blowing up with it in the process. It would take some time before he would be able to create a new one and right now he has no desire to even move. Then again, they probably had already seen his face while they were carrying him inside a shuttle to rescue him from the Starkiller. Maybe it doesn't matter.

He raises his hand and traces the scar on his face. It doesn't even hurt. Wounds given by a lightsaber rarely do, that's why you kill people instead of wounding them. What's the point of cutting the flesh if you are burning it and cleaning the injury in the process? But of course, why should the righteous scavenger bother with simple logic? She had to be heroic and merciful, letting him live. She will live to regret it.

Another grumble reminds him of his new-found task. Get something to eat. Preferably without anyone seeing his face.

That left one option, namely Hux. Convincing the general to bring him food, especially since Kylo has no idea what time it is, would prove to be difficult. Not to mention the shattered remains still on Kylo's floor. No. Hux might've had some kind of character-breaking moment the last time Kylo saw him but it didn't meant that he would be suddenly agreeable to everything. In fact, refusing Kylo, or better, sending one of his fearful underlings to bring Kylo his meal would give him some kind of satisfaction.

No, Hux is out of question.

He looks again at the droid.

Maybe he could repair it?

He tugs at the tubes, welcoming the pain of needles leaving his body. Much better. It would help if he knew how long was he lying here but with no one to ask, he can only try to stand up and judge from the effects.

The moment his feet touch the floor he realizes it is a bad idea. Even sitting is exhausting. Maybe he should check the tubes for something that would knock him out and let his body finally rest. He is useless if he can't even sit up. _Fool. Accepting limitations so easily?_ This sounds like Snoke, but Kylo is sure that his master is not here, not even in his mind. It is just a memory, a reminder. He is not weak. He is a higher being, he has the Force. He is a grandson of Darth Vader and his body can do nothing to stop him. It should obey him, and obey it will.

He stands up.

The legs almost give out under him, the wound in the side now like a fire burning him inside. This time, it is to an advantage. He closes his eyes, feeling the pain, the anger it triggered swim through him, filling his muscles, steadying his breath. He punches his side for good measure and suddenly, the weakness in legs is gone. Just like the Master taught him.

With arms still stinging from the needles and wound still burning, he manages to put on his cloak, regaining at least some of the normalcy. Kylo Ren in white patient clothes, that would be a sight to behold!

He sits down on the floor, next to the droid's remains. Ben had some kind of experience with repairing droids with his uncle Chewbacca. Kylo's only experience with Chewbacca is the wound in his side. But maybe, just maybe, he would manage.

It is a pity he didn't cut the droid with his saber. It would be easier if it was simply in two pieces. But no, he had to smash the damned thing into shards. Damn it.

He picks up the droid's head. It is useless. The wires are there, almost untouched, but there is nothing he could connect them to. Everything is broken. He is incapable of accomplishing anything. He can't even get his own damn food.

A failure.

A weakling.

Useless.

That's what he is. Han Solo fell, Ben was dead, and Kylo Ren can't even repair one bloody droid.

The pain from the wounds subdues, its place taken by a different kind of pain, the one Kylo Ren would be happy to get rid of forever. This pain wasn't understandable, it wasn't useful. It did nothing, just mess with his head, making him even weaker. What is the purpose of this pain? Why is he feeling it even now? Snoke promised, he _promised_ that Han Solo's death would extinguish Light inside Kylo. That this pain will stop, that the hesitation will be gone. That he will sway no more, that his path would be finally easy. _He promised_.

"Are you alright?" He looks up, taken by surprise. He missed the sound of the door opening. He is not surprised to see Hux stand in front of him. The general probably hopes that Kylo will somehow protect him from Snoke's wrath, that if he looks after him well enough, the Master of the Knights of Ren would ask the Supreme Leader to spare him.

He tries to search Hux's mind, but as always he encounters a solid wall. Doesn't mean he's wrong about general's reason to be here. 

"What do you think?" He growls in response. Hux always had the worst possible timing to appear.

"I think that you are having a mental breakdown over a destroyed droid. Am I wrong?" He really wants to somehow bite back, but he is too tired.

"I tried to fix it." This time he can feel Hux's surprise.

He makes an attempt to get up, but exhaustion wins over anger and legs refuse to work. Hux seems to see that, because without a word he comes closer and helps him to his feet. He guides him back to the bed and Kylo hates every second of his dependency on the general.

When he sits down, Hux keeps his hand on his back to steady him. He cannot remember the last time someone touched him and did not try to kill him at the same time. Han Solo... Han Solo doesn't matter. His touch brought only pain and uncertainty. Hux's hand is simple, reassuring. It is so strange that Kylo is thankful when the hand disappears. Yet he misses it the second it is gone.

He is pathetic. Pathetic and weaker than ever, Snoke promised...

"I think it is the first time I saw you trying to repair something. Usually you stick to simply destroying things."

"Astute observation, general." He answers, but anger doesn't even make it into his tone. He is tired, too tired. Too weak. Why is he so weak?!

"I will make another one. You are hungry, tired and angry. With the first two symptoms I can help. I cannot provide you with anything to vent on in your own room, but..." He stops Hux's by raising his hand.

"Hilarious. I'd love to engage in the battle of wits with you Hux, but not now." The smirk that was previously on the general's face disappears.

"You must've taken quite a hit." He says quietly, his voice full of... pity? Sympathy? For _him_? That dull simpleton pities _him_? 

"How dare you!" He roars, his hand making its way to Hux's throat. "Of all the people in the galaxy, you are in no position to feel sorry for me!" He snarls, the grip of his hand suddenly strong with the newfound anger. " You... You..." He loses his words, staring into the pale eyes of the man in front of him.

 _I was simply worried. Stop it Ren, stop it, I don't want to die like this. Not for this_. So the wall is penetrable when Hux is afraid. He rarely is afraid of Kylo, but now his thoughts are clear for him. He truly senses a concern, underneath the fear of death.

He releases the man.

Hux coughs and wheezes, fighting to regain his breath.

"Why are you here?" He asks the general, trying his best not to apologize. He might have overreacted, but apologizing would be the final proof of his weakness, of his failure to conquer the Light. He knows he failed, he doesn't need any further evidence.

"The droid did not report. I..." The voice leaves Hux right now, but his thoughts are still running wild. _I was worried about you_. And with that, the wall is back in its place. Any further thoughts Hux has on the matter are now shielded from Kylo.

"I'll bring you food. And send someone to get rid of the droid." He sounds eager to get away from the room. No wonder.

"I need a mask. I don't want them to see me." He says, trying his best to sound commanding and not guilty. From the look on Hux's face, he fails at that too.

"I'll see what I can do. I have yet to see the footage from the Starkiller, but I assume your mask stayed there?" Hux's voice was steady as ever, as if nothing happened. As if the man he rushed to help didn't try to kill him.

Maker, he is tired, too tired, if he is now having guilty conscience about Hux, of all people.

"Alongside Han Solo's dead body." He offers, a final testament to his exhaustion. He talks too much, shares too much. The Supreme Leader told him not to speak of his state, of his feelings, that they would lose their impact, but he was so tired, so weary.

"It didn't help. Killing him. I feel worse. Weakened. Torn even more." He continues, unable to stop his mouth from speaking.

At that, Hux stops in front of the door. He turns around and walks back to Kylo, still sitting on his bed.

He hardly notices when Hux kneels next to him, his hand now on Kylo's knee. Comforting him. Him. He is so pathetic that even Hux pities him. It is awful. It is humiliating and degrading. It's exactly what he needs.

"The Supreme Leader promised... He said that it would help. That I'd be free." The hand on his knee stills.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hux's tone does not weaver but his tone is full of something that Kylo cannot interpret. He sincerely doesn't care at the moment.

"Who else could I talk to?" For a second he feels a rush of excitement come from Hux's direction, but is gone almost immediately.

"You are bleeding. Lie down." He obeys, his body finally giving in.

It feels wrong to have Hux tend to his side. He is too close. Too personal. But Kylo deserves it for destroying the droid. in the first place. For getting hurt. For losing. For killing Han Solo.

Slowly, his mind is embraced by blackness, his eyes finally closing, his thoughts muted and slowing down.

The last sensation he feels are warm hands on his side, gently touching his skin.

It's comforting.

It is scary.

It isn't pain.


	4. Chapter 4

That was not how Hux imagined his day to go.

He woke up not exactly rested, but at least functional and filled with some eerie sense of dissatisfaction.

And then he went to see Ren.

He wasn't really hoping to see the man conscious, and especially not on the floor, practically shaking, with remains of a medical droid in his hands. He was more emotionally compromised than ever, and it was all Hux needed.

He expected some kind of violence, considering the fragile state Ren's mind was in, although he never considered Ren attacking him. For a brief moment, he was truly afraid. That he had stumbled. That he made the grave error, that he presumed too much... Yet the moment he twisted his desperate and genuine ' _I was worried about you killing my men_ ' feeling into simple ' _I was worried about you_ ', directed deliberately at Ren, the fear was gone. He hasn't lost yet. The game was still on.

And then Ren talked.

At first, Hux was terrified. Did Ren know? Was he trying to play Hux, to lull him into false sense of security? Did Snoke know? Was it by his order?

But then Ren gave him that pitiful, heartfelt look, showing all of his devastation and aguish for Hux to examine, to analyze. To use.

And he couldn't stop the rush of triumph that sparked in his mind, the exhilaration of being right. It might be easier than he thought. Snoke made another mistake, he broke his favourite toy one time too many and left Hux the window of opportunity to pick it up, fix it and mold it into a toy of his own.

He tried to squash those thoughts, not sure whether he wasn't getting ahead of himself. All it would take was Ren being more of an actor than Hux assumed, and all will fall apart. Besides, Ren was not stupid, that Hux was aware of. No, the initial success was not enough to start celebrating. If anything, it was a reason to be even more careful. More gentle. Tender. _Soft_.

When he finished treating the wound the Knight opened with his frantic movements, Ren was already asleep, like a beast tamed by single caress. Even better.

If Hux took his unwillingness to be seen into account, he would probably feel even safer. More agreeable. Maybe even grateful.

So, even though he was definitely above this, he got rid of the droid himself. Ren with his mystical powers could probably sense if anyone entered his room while he slept.

With that in mind, he gave the droid to the first stormtrooper he encountered with the order to take it to the mechanic. He was never fond of wasting good resources. He considered sending a kitchen droid to fix Ren's food and bring it to the unconscious Knight while Hux was back to his original duties, but finally he decided against it. _Subtlety and personal touch_ , he reminded himself.

So he waited in the kitchen as the very distressed cook fixed whatever they were supposed to have for dinner. Hux almost pitied the girl. She seemed terrified to have the general himself in the kitchen. Should he feel flattered? Concerned?

No matter. He had duties to perform, wondering about the girls reaction to him was a waste of time. So was bringing meal to Ren, but if Hux played his cards right...

Without further ado he left the girl to her work, took the tray with Ren's food and directed his steps to the man's room.

He was more than an hour late to the bridge. _Sloppy_.

Not that it couldn't function without him, far from it, but it was a change of routine. A slight signal that something was not right. That the general was not carrying on unmoved. He shouldn't have wasted his time on Ren. He should've been with the crew, establishing their support, their belief, he should be in control, he...

The door to Ren's room opened.

Hux was relieved to see him still asleep.

He left the tray next to Ren's bed, scribbled a note asking him to call the doctor when he was awake, and finally, left the room. Who knew that playing a nice person took that much time.

Now to the bridge, to his subordinates, his allies. His men.

After leaving Phasma and the rest, he'd watched the feed from cameras in the officer's mess, noting down the names of people who were possible allies. Of people who voiced dissatisfaction bordering on treason when they thought he couldn't hear. Of men who worried that their leader would be taken from them. Some even feared that after Hux was gone, and Phasma was very vocal about this possibility that he will be punished for the Starkiller debacle, that they will fall under Knights of Ren's jurisdiction. Hardly probable, but useful assumption. People feared Knights of Ren the same way they feared Snoke. Respect, obedience, but no trust.

The paper on which he scribbled their names and ranks was now safe in his desk. Old-fashioned paper was much safer. There was no way anyone could hack into them without robbing Hux first.

"General on the bridge!" Hollered some lieutenant as Hux entered. " Report." He replied and watched with satisfaction as the whole bridge turned back to work. This was trust and obedience. This was true power. He listened to the officer in charge of the night cycle with mild interest. More than the words, he was interested in the atmosphere on the bridge. Though nothing unusual happened while he was off duty, he could sense the change of air. As if he had interrupted a conversation. Interesting. When the lieutenant stopped talking Hux thanked him and sent him back to his post. The young man, however, stayed in place.

"With all the respect, sir...", he started his voice now barely more than a whisper. He was nervous, if not distressed. "What is it?" Remember not to shout. _Flat, calm tone. Authority, not anger_.

" I was instructed not to tell anybody, but you, sir. We got the message from the _Victorious_. They claim they are to escort us to the Supreme Leader..."

He should have known, and yet his heart still skipped a beat. So Supreme Leader knew. Or, at least, suspected, if they were granted escort. And from the _Victorious_ , no less.

Hux remembered the admiral in charge of this ship from his graduation. He was of average height, with face already wrinkled, even though his hair still had only few traces of grey in them. He seemed to despise Commander Hux for many things, and his son by extension. It could be no coincidence, that this was the crew the Supreme Leader chose to accompany them. Admiral Neay'ev, for that was his name if Hux's memory served correctly, was a fanatic. Himself denied Force-sensitivity, he almost religiously trusted and believed in every word Snoke uttered, mesmerized by the power of the Force. At least that's what Hux learned from the Commander, when he enquired about that particular man after the ceremony.

"Is the meeting point set?"

"No, sir. Their representative said that you should contact them..." The lieutenant trailed off. So Hux wasn't the only one who noticed the obvious disrespect of such behaviour. The young man seemed outraged on his general's behalf. Good.

Hux smiled thinly. "And contact them I shall. Thank you, if that's all." The lieutenant saluted and went back to his post.

To send the _Victorious_ their way, one of the most successful warships, with such a long record of planets conquered... And to have Neay'ev with his personal animosity towards every Hux in his way escort them to the Supreme Leader... He will probably demand utter control over the _Finalizer_ and Hux, being the disgraced one, would not be able to refuse. If two weeks time seemed too short, now it was even shorter.

Was this the end? Was there nothing he could do right now? He couldn't engage in an open war with the _Victorious_. Aside from betraying his intent, the _Finalizer_ had not enough firepower. It was more of a transporter and mother-ship than heavily armed warfare ship, despite being a destroyer.

Yet he couldn't give up the control of the _Finalizer_ without a fight. In fact, he couldn't give it up at all. He loses the ship, he loses his men. It'd be that simple.

"Remain on the course." He ordered and with calm, measured steps, left the bridge.

 _My office. ASAP_ , he sent to Phasma.

For a moment he entertained checking on Ren on his way, but decided against it. _Too soon_. Besides, seeing Ren as Hux was right now might be too risky. Too much was going on in his head and Ren with his own demons would not help. Worse if he could sense what was going on. No, Ren was definitely not an option right now.

At his office, he looked at the footage from the Starkiller. Another one of useful ideas he had had, demanding the vision to be streamed directly to the _Finalizer._ Now he could watch and gather as much data as he could. Right now it was the only thing he could do. Find weak spots. Get rid of them. Prevail.

Phasma was probably busy, for he managed to get a clean screens of all the people that had entered the oscillator that day, the scavenger and FN-2187 among them. He also watched Ren kill Han Solo and getting shot by a Wookie bowcaster, before she knocked at his door.

"Enter." The door opened and Phasma went in, nodding her head in greeting.

"You requested my presence, sir. I came as soon as I could, I..." He interrupted her with a gesture.

"It doesn't matter now. I am aware that you have your duties, Captain. Sit down." Even though she still had helmet on her head, he noticed her surprise.

"We are to have company soon." Pleasantries could wait. He was running out of time and he needed support. Because he wasn't strong enough to deal with it himself, because he wasn't as clever and as influential as he thought. Because everything was falling apart, each day more and more, and all he could do was try to keep it in one place and claim that he had foreseen it. He hadn't. But it didn't mean he was going to lose. Not without a fight, that's for sure.

"Company, sir?" Good, concise question. _No use in getting lost in your own head_ , he reminded himself.

"The crew of the _Victorious_ claims that they are to accompany us to the Supreme Leader. One could only wonder why anybody even thinks there is a need to do so."

He was not disappointed with her answer.

"Not because they are worried for our safety, that's for sure."

"Indeed."

"What do they fear? Us? Have we given them a reason?" She asked in her usual, calm tone. Hux liked this tone. It was calculating, measured. Like his own.

And yet, he could hear the emotion behind it. She was angry, ready to act.

"And who are 'they', captain?" And there it was, his another gamble. He could see her doing the same calculations, or at least he imagined he could. One could never be sure with those helmets.

"Supreme Leader is afraid of us." She finally stated.

"And why should he be? We are nothing but loyal." His tone was cheerful and almost questioning, but she saw right through it.

"He thinks we are going to rebel."

"Thinks, suspects or feels that he deserves it. The problem is to find out which is it." He skipped the obvious, innocent question 'why would he think that?'. It would be insulting to both of them.

Phasma sat for a while in silence. Then, she took off her helmet.

"Is this off the record, sir?"

"Of course." His office was the only place on the Finalizer not equipped with any cameras. He regularly checked whether no one changed this state of matters and he had not found anything so far.

"I know what are you aiming to do, sir." She confessed.

"I rather assumed you would." And it wasn't even a lie.

"And I will follow you, if that's what you want of me. I..." She hesitated." I have personal reasons for that." He wanted to ask, but thought better of it. This was her own business and besides, he had some kind of an idea what Snoke could do to lose Phasma's vote of confidence.

"That's even better. Loyalty is one thing, common goal... is something else. I want us to trust each other, captain." At that, she nodded.

"What do you need me to do? Because I am sure that you already knew that you had me on your side, you wouldn't ask me to come just for that." Here, she smiled. A small, cunning smile.

"I need the _Victorious_. I will contact them soon to set the meeting point. It'd be an open sign of a rebellion if I refused. But we cannot let them take control of the _Finalizer_. By the time the _Victorious_ joins us, I want this ship to be already under my command." Frankly, he had no idea yet how to accomplish that. Not yet. First, he needed data. He needed the profiles of the crew, their goals, animosities.

"I think one of my colleagues from the Academy might be on this ship. I can try to contact her."

"Without the Admiral noticing?" Seeing her surprised stare, he relied to her what he knew of Neay'ev. Good strategist, military, hatred of the Huxes, love for the Jedi magic. All of it. She seemed to consider it for a moment.

"I will talk to Mitaka. " She finally said. When she noticed the suprise Hux couldn't keep off his face, she elaborated further. "He seems much brighter than I previously thought. He has a great technical mind, it seems. He will think of something." She sounded proud.

"Oh?"

"While we were discussing... our situation yesterday, he came up with the idea how to slow down our arrival, to buy us more time." Hux felt his eyebrows rise. He never paid much attention to what Mitaka was saying, and he definitely wasn't when he was watching the feed from the mess, more concerned with Phasma. He couldn't afford to slip up. _Pay more attention to your men_ , he chastised himself.

"And what did he propose?" Buying more time, that would be useful... If only there was a way to do it without giving Snoke the reason to set the whole fleet after them on the charge of treason.

"Blowing up one of the engines. All it would take was to ignite something in the vicinity of the ventilation system and according to him it would harm the engine sufficiently to require repair. A long repair."

"Wouldn't that take the ship down?"

"He claims that no. But it wouldn't be able to travel through more than one system." Interesting. Fascinating even. If it happened in an opportune moment... But how to prove they did not do it on purpose? Who could set their engine on fire without raising any suspicion?

Only one person.

The same one that would give them advantage over Admiral.

It all came back to Ren.

_Damn it._

"Establish contact with that colleague of yours, Captain. I will take it upon myself to ensure... an accident on our way to meet the _Victorious._ " He replied, dismissal in his tone. The meeting was over. She stood up with a smile, and bowed slightly.

"As you wish, sir." She put on her helmet and left his office. A worthy ally, that's for sure. Mitaka might prove to be as well, though he was a surprise.

And then there was Ren. If swaying him was important before, now it was crucial.

With a sigh, Hux stood up and checked his appearance in the mirror. He should at least pretend that he wanted to make a good impression on the Admiral. He brushed his hair and cleaned an imaginary dust from his uniform. Satisfied with the effect, he finally started the holo-transmission.

"General Hux to Admiral Neay'ev" He stated when the visual from the _Victorious_ appeared on his monitor.

"Ah! Hux..." So his title was no longer in use? That was as good as accusing him of treason already. Or informing Hux that he was a dead man. Unless the Admiral only did it to scare him... Calm down, think about now. Stop guessing. "... A pleasure, as always."

"Undoubtedly. You are so delighted, admiral that you even forgot to use my rank. I'm almost flattered." The man in front of him scoffed. He was even older than Hux remembered him to be and his hair were already entirely grey. _He looks like a very fat version of Palpatine._

"Semantics, dear general. I assume you call to discuss the meeting point?" Everything about the man, from his polite tone to his little smile was so painfully fake that Hux had to stop himself from laughing. Another fool with illusions of grandeur. Unless that was the impression Hux was meant to get. He shouldn't underestimate anyone. He couldn't afford it.

"We would be done with it hours ago if you had contacted me directly instead of going to my henchmen."

"The Supreme Leader and his orders wait for no one. Especially for those who disappoint him every step of the way." That was blunt. Why was he blunt? Was he trying to provoke Hux? Was this just a test? Or was he simply projecting his hatred for Hux's father, after all these years? "And yet I'm still holding my command. The Supreme Leader ordered me to come to him and that's what I intend to do, no matter how much you want to antagonize me, Admiral. I will take the scolding from our leader, but not from you. " He hoped that Admiral was on his bridge, so that all of his officers gathered there could see Hux as he wanted to be seen. A young, unrelenting, unbent leader. A more worthy leader.

"Enough of your arrogance, general. We intend to overtake you near Endor. " Endor was controlled by the New Republic, if Hux remembered correctly. That was a strange place to meet. Maybe the order didn't come from Snoke at all? Maybe Naey'ev simply made a deal with the Resistance? He will have to check it with the Supreme Leader. Not that he planned to arrive at Endor at all. 

"As you wish. We will be there in three cycles." Hux answered.

"We will await you there." The Admiral answered, his face now an impassive mask of professionalism. " And I'd work on my attitude if I were you, general." With that, the transmission was ended.

Hux sat down on his chair.

He could feel the fatigue coming over him.

Before this awful day was over, he truly needed to see Ren.

The thought made him even more tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hux is developing not exactly healthy paranoia, I'm multiplying ships in First Order's fleet with impressive speed and Mitaka is getting character development. And hey, this time there was even a dialogue! Right...
> 
> I'm not exactly sure how the engines on star destroyers work, but I assume there is a reason you shouldn't approach any kind of engine with fire. I only study literature, forgive me if something on the side of Physics doesn't make any sense.
> 
> Also, if you want to, come and say hi on tumblr. You can find me as the-marron. Feel free to throw your headcanons and ideas at me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm very sorry I wasn't able to reply to all of your comments, but I read them and love them very much, thank you!
> 
> And woah, 100+ kudos, I'm really flattered, you are the best!

When he wakes up again he cannot remember dreaming about anything.

He blinks his eyes, adjusting to the light.

Next, he looks around. He is alone, as he felt he was. Nothing new.

When he sits up his head swims for a moment, but he is slightly stronger than he was before, the dreamless sleep providing him with some degree of rest.

His side is throbbing softly, but it is not as bad as it was before. The droid is no longer on the floor, no evidence of Kylo's previous outburst can be seen. For a moment he wonders whether he dreamt or imagined his desperate, pathetic talk with Hux.

But then he notices food on the nightstand.

He is hungry, more than before. Sleep did nothing to ease his hunger after all. He doesn't hesitate and eats everything from the plate, not concerned with identifying what exactly is he eating. He doesn't think that anyone would want to poison him right now, and even if they did, he couldn't be bothered to do anything about it.

When he is done eating, he finally notices a handwritten note placed next to the glass filled with something green. He is thirsty enough to drink it, shuddering at the taste. He's had worse, he's sure, but it is still awful.

After reading the note he feels a powerful urge to ignore its contents.

To call for the medic... What for? He isn't bleeding, he managed to stay alive without tubes and now he is in no danger to die off starvation. Maybe the note is just Hux's attempt at caring. After all, he did say he was _worried._

To be quite honest, Kylo never imagined he would ever see Hux worried, especially for him. Not that he had ever spared too much time thinking about Hux. Only when it was necessary.

Why he is doing it now?

His mind is fast to answer. _Because I don't want to think about Han Solo. Because I don't want to think about Snoke. I don't want to think about myself._ Hux is convenient. He is close.

He tries to get up and this time, he is almost successful. His legs are still weak, but they seem to be able to carry his weight now.

He makes his way to refresher, carefully thinking about nothing at all. It is easier now. All he has to do is concentrate on his limbs, on every weak, tired muscle to do the work he needs it to perform. Thinking about such trivial things is distracting enough. He even manages to stumble under the sonic. Maybe water would do better job of easing the strain of his muscles, but it would be hard to find it on this ship. Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to stand under the spray of water for too long, the ground getting slippery, his hair, eyes getting wet... No, the sonic was much more efficient. And quick.

When he leaves the refresher he doesn't feel any better. But there is this small sense of accomplishment. He did something. He is moving around, no longer staying in his bed, powerless and on the mercy of the likes of Hux.

Maybe he can even leave the room?

The legs feel stronger than before.

_For how long, though?_

And how to move around when he still had no mask to speak of? And worst question: what for?

According to what Hux had told him, he is now basically a cargo. He no longer has any mission, because he failed the last one assigned to him. He has no orders to give, to task to oversee. He's redundant.

It shouldn't shock him as much as it does, but he cannot help the overwhelming pity he now feels for himself.

He sits down on the bed and tries to get his emotions back under reigns.

Grief, sadness, these things were nothing if they didn't lead him towards anger and hatred. Now they only make him even weaker.

Any other time he would meditate, he would get rid of the emotions through vicious visions of his future victories, or through talk with his master. Talk with his Master... That was the reason Kylo Ren will not even try to meditate.

He doesn't want to talk to Snoke now. He doesn't want him to see the mess his apprentice has became, he doesn't want to ask the question that burns him from the moment he opened his eyes, the question that he even shared with that damned general.

_Why didn't it help?_

_Why does it still hurt?_

_Why did you lie?_

He stops himself here. He cannot accuse the Supreme Leader of lying.

If anything, he can accuse himself. Maybe he did something wrong. Maybe there was a mistake he had made that he still couldn't see? Maybe...

He cannot leave. And he cannot meditate.

He certainly doesn't want to go back to sleep.

For a moment he wishes the droid is still here, so he could pass the time in futile attempts to fix it. He could start to make a new helmet for himself. But that would require tools and materials. For which he would have to ask somebody.

He was here alone only with his thoughts as his company.

The worst company he could imagine for himself.

He almost wishes Hux was back here.

/

To his own horror, the wish to have Hux come to him persists for the long hours he spends in his room.

He still has no idea what time it is, but he can feel the passing of the time. Hours. Hours with nothing but the thoughts of his own failure. Or coming up with ways the Master will punish him. Because he will punish him, that's for sure. The second he notices the anguishing Light still present in Kylo, he will be displeased. And rightly so.

_So much potential, wasted..._

That would be the last thing Kylo Ren will hear before being struck down, possibly by Snoke's new, better apprentice. That's what happened when he first came to him. He had to defeat his predecessor before he could call himself Snoke's student. He felt so powerful back then, so proud. He was convinced that he was the most worthy, the best one to follow the Supreme Leader, to earn his favour.

The First Order as such was a background. A crowd of narrow-minded idiots who thought that they would do a better job of securing the peace in galaxy than Darth Vader did under the Emperor's rule. To think that some of them saw the Force as just a myth, a dying religion, that is laughable. And yet the Supreme Leader humors them, feeding their shortsighted dreams. The Galaxy would never be ruled by men. It was meant to be ruled by the force-users, the only ones gifted to handle such immense power and responsibility. The way it was before the Republic. Now he no longer deserves any place in this future. Because...

_Because Snoke lied. Because he used me the way my father warned me he would. Because he didn't want me to stop suffering. He wants a strong, trained body, not feeble mind. My mind does not concern him as long as my grasp of the Force is to his liking. I... Why should I let him, I'm..._

He stops himself.

That was Ben's trail of thought, from those years long ago. Kylo Ren knows better than to question his Master. He should not be left alone for so long. He should speak to his Master, to get rid of those thoughts and get punished for them as he deserved.

_But why should I be punished for anything? I did everything he asked me to do and still, it doesn't work. How is that my fault?_

No.

He should meditate. No matter how he fears the Master's reaction, he should talk to him before these thoughts take hold of him. He had no other Master, he had no one but Snoke to turn to. Even if he did not understand the reasons, he could only trust Snoke and his decisions. What else does he have?

He welcomes the opening of the door with immense relief.

To his great shame, the relief grows when he sees Hux with another tray of food, standing in the doorway.

"I feared you wouldn't welcome any other human company." He states as the way of greeting. " I'm sure I'm not your choice companion as well, but you will have to survive." With that, the door close behind him and he puts the tray on the nightstand, taking the empty one away.

"You didn't call for the doctor." For a moment, Kylo is too stunned to reply, he is too caught up in his reaction to finally hear a voice that was not his own. He never thought he was a social person by nature, but take any contact from him for few hours and here he is, clinging to every syllable the general utters.

He finally snaps out of his reverie.

"I didn't feel the need. What time is it?"

"Of course you didn't. You like feeling sorry for yourself, after all. It's 1400." He wants to somehow bite back, but the general's voice is lacking its usual heat and hatred.

"You look tired."He says instead. It earns him a suspicious glance from the general, who now is seated on a chair next to the desk.

"You must be really bored here to find me interesting enough to observe that." Again, though the word are supposed to be biting, the tone is practically flat.

"Indeed." He replies simply and takes a plate with what is supposedly his lunch. They sit in silence for a while, both deep in their thoughts, and Kylo cannot help but feel grateful that Hux doesn't leave.

He's never liked the man, mostly because for some reason the Supreme Leader decided to treat him as Kylo's equal, when he is clearly not Force-sensitive and his mind is so deeply rooted in the material aspects of life he ultimately lacks the vision. Not to mention his refusal to accept Kylo's superiority. Hux is taxing, but over all rather competent. Too-involved in the First Order doctrine, though. That makes him more of an adversary than ally on most of the days. But now Kylo is grateful that Hux is his equal. That he is here, even for a moment. Because there is a slight chance that Hux would understand. _Snoke wouldn't_.

He finishes his meal, ready to somehow prolong the conversation before Hux decides he has to leave, when the general beats him to it.

"I... I've seen the footage from _the Starkiller._ "He admits. Kylo has an eerie feeling he knows where this is going, but he opts to stay quiet. To see what is Hux's reason to tell him this. Hux always has a reason. The only time when he seemed to slip up was that one moment when he confessed he wanted some kind of kinship with Kylo, or whatever that was. He should have made him stay right then.

"I need to watch every piece we have on what happened so that I can see how to avoid any further mistakes, so my inquiry wasn't personal, and I don't want to be killed for snooping around in your affairs, but I have a question." Kylo takes a sip from the glass, again filled with something green. Now he is sure it is some 'get better' potion, juice, whatever. It is horrible, therefore probably healthy. One of the lessons Ben learned pretty early in his childhood. If something is bitter and unpleasant it is probably good for you.

"I don't know much about the Force, only what I've read in the record and archives, mostly concerning Palpatine... What do you mean by 'being torn apart'? If you are choosing the aspect of the Force you are using, how can you be... torn?" He should've known that Hux is betraying interest in him only for military reasons, but it still felt... good to be asked. To have someone interested in what he has to say. It was pathetic, how desperate he was to talk to somebody.

"I won't explain the Force to you. Until you feel it, you won't understand it. Especially you, trained and accepting only things that can be explained logically to you. " He starts, hoping Hux would be a little offended. After all, as much as Kylo hates to admit it, there aren't many fields in which he has the higher ground. " But the aspect of the Force you use is mostly determined by your choices. The Light Side wants balance, calm and protection instead of action. The Dark Side fuels on anger, hatred... Pain. It wants power, it wants action." He explains, as plainly as he can, wishing for Hux to understand.

"And how does the 'call of Light' look like?" At least he isn't dismissing Kylo's words as another mythical nonsense he clearly does not believe.

"It's... Hard to explain." He admits, now desperately wishing for a subject change. Why is he even telling this to Hux? But he already knows the answer. He even gave it to Hux before. Because he has no one else to tell it to. And he doesn't trust himself much right now, his mind multiplying questions instead of answering them.

Hux stands up and brings the chair he occupied with him, now sitting close to Kylo,still seated on his bed.

"Try me. Explain. I'll do my best to understand." His voice is surprisingly soft, no longer carrying the urgency of military research. It is an unknown territory for them, this suddent interest, sudden intimacy.

"Why are you sitting closer?" It is disconcerting, it is breaking some kind of protocol of their meetings.

"It seems like a personal matter." As if that explained everything. Hux, the rigorous, machine-like Hux suddenly doesn't make sense.

"You've never treated me like a person before." He doesn't even fight the suspicion in his voice. What Hux wants to gain from him? Sell Kylo's secrets to protect himself? Stupid plan, the Supreme Leader knows everything about Kylo. Maybe Snoke send him to make Kylo admit to his treacherous thoughts? But how would Snoke know? He hasn't meditated after all, Snoke was not omniscient. Not yet, at least.

"On the contrary. I treat you like a person all the time. An irritating person, I admit. You are not easy to cooperate with. Neither am I, I suppose, at least from your perspective. "

At that, Kylo snorts.

"What are you doing here, general? What are you here for?" Hux lifts his head and looks Kylo straight into eyes and in this moment Kylo realizes for the first time that Hux has nice eyes. When they are not displaying disgust and authority, they are surprisingly human. And now, they look genuine.

"I'm here for you."

It like a punch to the gut.

He searches for a lie, for dishonesty in Hux's eyes, in his voice, in his mind, but finds nothing. The wall in Hux's mind is strong, but it allows Kylo to somehow skim through general's impressions. Not feelings, and not precise thoughts, just... impressions. He wonders if Hux is aware of the way his mind works through the perspective of a Force-user. He wonders if Snoke knows what truly goes on in the general's mind. He wonders how is it possible that the impression he gets from Hux is sincerity. _Why?_

"You despise me and that is your right. I am not here to seek your friendship , nor understanding. But believe it or not, I've been in your position before. Hapless, alone and waiting for whatever punishment I thought I deserved. In fact, I'm in the same position right now. And no matter whether I like it or not, I don't have anyone else to talk about it either." He sounds almost vulnerable. And so, so sincere... Hux lowers his head, as if embarrassed and for a second, his thoughts are clear to Kylo. _...Said to much, what I was thinking, he wouldn't understand...Stop whining, You are better than that._ And just like that, the wall is back in its place, Hux's mind once again a secret to Kylo. How he can reign his feeling so easily is beside Kylo. _Maybe he has had plenty of practice._ He briefly wonders, what kind of person Hux was before they met. How other people perceive him.

"I am... unused to us having a civil, private conversation." He says as a way of apology. "Returning to your inquiry...I... sometimes I question things the Supreme Leader wanted me to do. Some deaths I still consider unnecessary, some fights not worth fighting ... Some attacks unexplainable. " He confesses in a rush of sincerity of his own.

Hux looks up at him, surprise evident in his pale eyes. Maybe it was Kylo who was not treating Hux as a person from the start. Now when he thinks about it, it might be it. No wonder the general is not exactly fond of him.

_Before the Starkiller's fall I didn't care about his opinion of me. Why do I do now?_

He lived on emotions, he fought with their help. No one knew better why and what he was feeling. And yet now, he is lost as to why he considers Hux's opinions valid.

"So... This call of Light' you spoke about is... regret? You regret things you were ordered to do?" He sounds... sympathetic. It doesn't anger Kylo as it should.

_Of course it doesn't bother me. He is paying attention to me. No one else is. Not even Snoke. He sees me._

It is a worrisome revelation.

"If you want to call it that." He has to get back his emotions under control. He cannot trust Hux. He already said to much. But it feels so good, so right to have someone listening... Listening and not giving advice, nor orders. Just listening for Kylo, not their own gain... It is scary. It is a territory he left long time ago, when he got rid of the last traces of Ben inside of him. Ben had people who cared enough to listen. Kylo wants to have at least one person. _This person._

"And you said before that Snoke promised killing your... Killing Han Solo will help? He thought that it would kill the last shred of conscience you had?"

"It sounds strange when you phrase it like that. Conscience is not something I..." He cannot finish, not when Hux is looking at him like that. Like he pities him. _Not again, not..._

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you are a human like the rest of us. More powerful, I admit, maybe seeing more than we, mere mortals do. But you are a human. Of course you have a conscience. Especially if, as you say, you operate on strong emotions."

"It is strange to talk about conscience with you, of all people." He regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth. Hux looks hurt and ready to leave, already standing up.

"I'm sorry." He offers in a rush, his pride be damned.  But Hux doesn't sit down.

Instead, he slowly puts his hand on Kylo's cheek, his back bowed so he can look Kylo into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the things you were made to believe." Kylo can feel his heart sink.

With that Hux leaves him, heading for the door. When he is halfway through the room, his comm goes off.

"Time for me, it seems."

"Who is that?" He asks, not really caring. He doesn't want Hux to leave, not now. Not when he justified Kylo's doubt of Snoke with one simple sentence, not when he should stay here and explain, or apologize... He want to talk to Hux still.

"Phasma. We are preparing ourselves." He replies, his voice suddenly tired.

"What for?"

"Haven't you heard from your Master? I thought he told you."

"Told me what?" He cannot help the dread filling him right now. There is something off with Hux's voice.

"Admiral Neay'ev is coming to take the command from me. Supreme Leader's orders." He has the audacity of giving Kylo a small, resigned smile.

"I told you, we are the same right now." He whispers, probably hoping that Kylo will miss it. He doesn't. No. He doesn't even like Hux, but something inside him rebels. He cannot let it happen. Hux is theirs, he is a constant, he is an ally. He is... He is Kylo's equal. If they can take Hux, they can take Kylo Ren. And that's something that he cannot allow. What is Supreme Leader thinking?

_Maybe it doesn't matter what he is thinking. Maybe it matters what I'm thinking? The Dark Side is egoistical, it takes what it wants. And I want Hux to stay right where he is._

The general is already in the corridor.

"Hux!" When he turns, grim acceptance in his eyes, Kylo's resolve strengthens.

"Order me supplies. Metal, tools, preferably a droid-mechanic. Please." Hux's eyebrows furrow.

"What for?" 

"I'll need a new mask for our guests." Hux nods, and the door close behind him.

A new purpose enters Kylo's mind and it is exciting. It's freeing, to choose his own goal, without an order from above. He wants Hux right where he is and he is going to accomplish this. A small mission of his own.

_After all, who can use my potential than me?_

He stands up from the bed and is pleased to find that his legs no longer tremble. It is a new determination.

A new power.

A new Master.

_Him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that internal dialogue is mostly written in second person, but Kylo strikes to me as a very self-centred character so even his internal 'I' speaks 'me', instead of addressing itself as 'you'... I don't know if that makes sense, I simply thought it would suit him. 
> 
> Next on we have Phasma and less feeling more politicing all over the place, yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, once again, thank you for comments and sticking with the story! You guys rock!
> 
> This time we are back to plotting, scheming and manipulating all around. 
> 
> Thanks to Ascel, yet again, for naming my characters so that they all don't sound Russian.

By the time she reached the general's office she was practically livid, brimming with ideas. All it took was a moderately short call to Tayshe.

Tayshe was slightly older than Phasma, yet she was the closest thing to a friend Phasma had at the Academy and thankfully, the woman returned the sentiment. She was a Major by now, nine whole units under her command. Not that Phasma was jealous. She liked her rank, the personal contact with her soldiers. She greeted Hux with a nod when he approached and followed him into the office. She patiently waited for him to take his place beside the desk and waited for a permission to sit. It came with a simple gesture, and it was somehow endearing. More intimate, maybe?

She took off her helmet, returning courtesy with courtesy.

"I assume you've managed to contact your acquaintance?"

"Yes, sir. Major Tayshe proved to be an excellent source, though she probably shouldn't be approached again. Too sharp." At that, she couldn't fight a proud smile on her face. If convinced, Tayshe would prove to be a very precious ally, provided she could be convinced in any way. There was a reason she held such high position on the Victorious and changing her views might be even impossible. Still, Phasma would like to try, if she had the time.

Hux was silent for a while, so she decided to continue.

"I contacted Major Tayshe in her own private quarters, it should not pop up on the log." Mitaka was quite helpless here, but thankfully, one of his technicians proved to be more than capable in upgrading her comm-link enough to transmit on a weaker frequency, much harder to pin-point, especially in private room. " I assumed their schedule was more or less like ours, so I had good chances of finding her there. She never shared meals with other members of her crew and I was certain she had not changed the habit. "

"I'm fascinated as to why? People change over the years, especially after promotion. To assume she would stay the same would be naive, something I'd not associate with you, Captain. You had a reason. What was it?" Though she appreciated the flattery, she was not fooled. As always, consciously or not, the general was looking for data. He wanted to know how people worked, and Phasma was happy to grant him this knowledge, at least in regard to Tayshe. She herself had no intention of laying her soul bare to the general, no matter how she admired him, that's for sure. Major however was a different story.

"She had been injured during the training. She has a prominent scar on her face, a spear ebbed itself in her cheek. One of the survival courses, if I remember correctly. It left a hole, and though there was an attempt to somehow stitch her face together, due to some complications it was impossible." And in effect, Tayshe had a gaping hole in her left cheek. She usually covered it with assassin's mask, not necessarily functional, but at least saving her some kind of modesty. Phasma could understand her preference for solitary meals. She was allowed to see Tayshe's scar only once, while they were both on a stakeout. It was a sight she would never forget, that's for sure.

"I see... " The general noted something down on the paper in front of him and once again turned his attention on her. Possible angle for swaying Tayshe, probably. "Pray, continue."

"I claimed that I was enthusiastic to learn that we were to meet with the _Victorious_ on our way, for I recalled our camaraderie fondly..." It wasn't exactly a lie, that was the beauty of it."... and that I wanted to make sure she was still abroad, as I remembered she should be. She didn't betray any suspicions after this explanation." Maybe if Phasma was a better person, or simply less determined, she would feel bad about using her colleague. As it was right now, she was a soldier under the orders of her superior and she couldn't afford distractions such as guilt. Besides, she wasn't endangering Tayshe. At least not right now. Not yet.

"She seemed pleased to hear from me. We exchanged some unimportant news, nothing to report. There were some things that go my attention, however. The most pressing one is that there is a Knight of Ren aboard the _Victorious_." That got Hux's attention.

"There shouldn't be one... According to Kylo Ren, their supposed master, they should be all on Coruscant, vandalizing the remains of Jedi temple." He said, once again noting something down.

"I wonder if Lord Ren knows about this." She mused, well aware that she was heard.

Somehow she doubted it. She never came in touch with any other Knight of Ren besides their own resident one, but she always felt that his supremacy over them was more symbolic than anything else. He was granted the title, instead of earning it, or so it seemed. Otherwise he would stay with his men, wouldn't he?

"I don't think so, though of course the matter requires further inquiry." And with that, the topic was closed. Only years of experience allowed her to notice how rattled the news actually left him. Another unknown factor to add.

"What's more, their Knight seemed to be unaware of the Supreme Leader's order to meet us on the way. He seemed...upset." As Knights of Ren are known to get upset. Swapping the stories of the expanses connected with their presence on the deck proved to be a wonderful conversation topic, fortifying the friendly air that surrounded their conversation.

"That's... interesting. Especially since I tried to get in touch with the Supreme Leader to confirm his orders. I didn't succeed. Which is worrying, considering that the place they proposed as a meeting point, Endor, is under the control of the Resistance. " For a second, Phasma was surprised. Was it possible that it was...? Was it really that easy, the Admiral simply going after his own desires? But then she looked closely at the general's face and she realized.

"You talked to Mitaka, sir." It didn't come out as a question, and it wasn't meant to be.

"I just asked him to supervise the repairing teams in fixing the communication link. You recommended him for his talent with technology. Unfortunately, he couldn't help. It was almost as if someone was jamming us from the outside..." He left off, his eyes sparkling with that victorious glint she loved to witness. It felt private, to see him without his usual professional mask in place. It spoke of trust and of his high opinion of her. She appreciated that very much.

But why would he cut off their communication link to the Supreme Leader? What was to gain from it, aside from avoiding hearing the damning order directly? Maybe that was it, maybe Hux didn't want to hear the command from Snoke. But why? To avoid further injuring his pride? No, he wasn't that self-centered. The only thing that could be gained from this is... doubt. That made sense! As long as they could claim that the order came from someone else, not from the Leader... It could gain them time, even supporters, if they managed to pin everything on the Admiral, to play it as defense instead of an outright defiance...

The Supreme Leader won't be fooled, of course, but the rest of the crews would be confused as to how to act. Whom to trust. Provided that...

"Can we prove that we are not the ones who disabled the communication with the Supreme Leader?" She asked, not bothering with speaking between the lines. She wasn't good at it anyway.

"Not yet. But soon, the communication with the Leader will be impossible to everyone, this time for real." She waited for Hux to continue the explanation, but nothing came. Just Hux's small smile assured her that indeed, there was a way to accomplish that.

"All we need to do is to inform anyone we can that we are unable to confirm the order, as quietly as possible. We should mention this to some of our associates on other ships to warn them, after all we are one in our goal." He gave her a charming smile, the one reserved for political meetings. Usually it was very effective, bordering on genuine, but now it was strained.

"I'm sorry if I'm out of the line, but you look tired, sir." She pointed out, hoping that it would be taken as a simple act of care instead of insubordination. She waited in silence, not daring to look directly at the general.

"Mostly because I am, if I'm to be honest." He finally admitted, with a sigh. The general didn't sigh. He must be really exhausted, then.

"Is there any way I can help?" She asked, this time trying to restrain her tone from betraying her concern. Hux was a proud man and proud men did not like anyone pointing out their weaknesses. Phasma knew that from autopsy and maybe that's why she felt such kinship towards him.

"I don't think so, but thank you for asking. The sooner this all mess is all over, the better." And just like that, the human called Hux is gone, back is the leader Hux, the one who knows no rest and no failure. "Even Kylo Ren did not know of the _Victorious'_ orders. That is the greatest advantage we could get. Another Knight's presence is worrying, but hopefully we can think of something now, thanks to your intel. " She simply nodded, not having much to add.

There was one thing she had to discuss with him yet and it would help if he was in a an agreeable mood, strengthened by her successes. Any suspicions Tayshe might have had at the end of their conversation were not necessary to share right now, at least until he asks.

"We will need more of it. Officers' profiles, number of stormtroopers, technical specifications of the ship itself. But all of that we will have to do from here, if as you said, your informant grew suspicious." Ah, so he didn't miss it. "I will take care of this, no need to worry. You've done enough." She accepted the praise with another nod.

"Is there anything else?"

For a moment she mulled over her initial request. Considering her previous failures, it was to presumptuous to even ask, and yet...

"I was wondering, if you'd allow me to take command over the unit of Captain Calest? I am well aware that the fact that I lost my previous ones speaks against me, but this one does not have a superior officer at the moment and from my own units only few men remained." She waited, looking at him expectantly.

She could imagine what he was thinking about. On the one hand giving the units to her was a logical thing to do, since she was a captain without troops and there were two almost whole units without a leader, their lieutenants confused as to whom they should answer to. It would be a shame to let good men do nothing, especially considering the situation. On the other hand, Hux could not show any favourism, and Phasma was disgraced. She was incompetent, because she lost her troops.

She hoped that Hux would be bright enough to see that she didn't want to blackmail him into giving her those troops, but she will do it if he refuses. She needed to get rid of the shame, of the uselessness she felt. She wanted to feel like a captain again, to see the effects of drills and trainings, to oversee her underlings get better and better at what she taught them to do. She wanted to bring Snoke down, of course. Her three lost units will never be replaced with the new ones, and she will never forget her promise to avenge them.

But she had no intention of looking from the sidelines as Hux does everything by himself, using her like a mere pawn. If anything, she wanted to be his bishop, if she was to stick to the holo-chess metaphor. She wanted to listen to his orders, but roam the board with her moves unlimited, her authority intact.

All she had to do was to wait for Hux to see that more could be gained for him by agreeing to her plea, and she will get her way. She strongly believed he will draw the only right conclusion, it was the only hope she had.

Finally, he sighed.

"Well played, captain. That is a proposition I apparently cannot refuse. I will grant you the command over them this evening, I plan on delivering the speech. Your taking over the units will be one of the things mentioned." For a second, she felt somehow guilty, as if she betrayed his trust, as if she disappointed him somehow, but his face was tired, not angry or resigned.

"I..." She started, but was interrupted by a wave of his hand.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Captain. I am aware you are intelligent and driven, remember?" He gave her a small smile which she immediately returned. "I am almost afraid to ask if there is anything else." That was almost a joke. Truly, the times were changing. The general hardly ever joked. She was not sure if this was a good sign.

"No, sir. Thank you." She tried to convey as much gratitude as she could into the last line, hoping that he caught on, that he knew that this was the last thing Phasma played on him, that it was all she wanted, that he could trust her with everything.

His smiling face told her nothing.

She stood up and with a last, respectful nod, she put on her helmet and left his office. That was a bold demand, and frankly, if she was punished for it she wouldn't even be surprised. All it would take was to appear as more like a threat to the general than an ally and she will be disposed of. She will prove useful to him if he gives her a chance. She betted everything on that one request, she risked too much. But she truly hoped that he will see the potential, that he will appreciate almost two units absolutely loyal to him, like he wanted. And she will make sure that they would be loyal, that they would be effective. That they will not cower before any Force-user.

/

She spent the rest of her day in anticipation.

She had a short meeting with her men, barely fourteen of them left of the unit once consisted of fifty. They were mostly working-out when they were not on a patrolling route. They were aimless as they were and even though the programming was still at work, even they seemed to be fed up with this state of things After leaving them to their training she was even more assured of the profits that could be gained from granting her the command over the troops. But would Hux believe in her enough to grant her such power instead of getting her out of the way for threatening him?

The dinner break was uneventful, the general not joining them this time. No wonder. He probably had even more things to plan after what she relied to him and he couldn't trust anyone to do it for him, at least not now. She was pleasantly surprised when Mitaka joined her table once again. Before the Starkiller they were hardly speaking to each other and now it was almost like he was seeking her out, his eyes brimming with enthusiasm.

He was like a child excited to go against parents orders and sneak out in the middle of the night to play with friends. Phasma was the same as a child, before entering the Academy. She loved those little acts of rebellion, of stating 'You have no power to stop me.'

For a moment she wondered what kind of childhood Mitaka had that his rebellious phase started here and now, when he was in his twenties and a lieutenant on the First Order's flagship. Maybe Mitaka didn't believe in rebelling for his own. Maybe he only saw the charm of it when he was with a group, if his 'rebellion' was supervised by some authority. If that was the case it was no wonder he was having the time of his life.

"Have you talked with the general about the engines?" He asked after making sure that no one heard. Really, too excited.

"Yes. And stop talking about it. May I remind you we are not rebelling?" _At least not yet..._ " Every word you say about... many reasons for it and ways to do it is treason, you are aware of that?" That shut him up and he turned his attention to his food. She refused to feel bad about crushing his spirit at the moment. He didn't even understand what he was talking of, of the consequences of potential treason. Of the difficulties in even preparing any kind of... defense against Snoke.

"You are a lieutenant, act like one." She added for a good measure, though this time she actually felt bad. She preferred this enthusiastic, even though foolish Mitaka to the one she knew before- quiet, scared and unremarkable. This new, rebellious one was far more interesting, and useful in terms of technology and general support.

She should be encouraging him to be even more devoted to taking Snoke down.

And yet.

She was concerned for him. He was too young, too trusting. Too lively. And she felt some kind of fear for him. Some foreboding that told her that he might be the first victim of their coup. She didn't want that. It was foolish to get attached to any of the soldiers, and yet she couldn't help it. If it was possible without damning their whole cause, she will try to protect him, she was sure now. Apparently she wasn't good at learning from her mistakes.

/

She was in the hangar, overseeing the pilots' training routine, when every monitor in the vicinity came to life.

So it was the time for Hux's promised speech.

"Attention!" She bellowed, though unnecessarily. Everyone was staring at the closest monitor either way. The general was standing on the bridge, his whole figure barely distinguishable with the blackness of the galaxy behind him, his dark grey uniform melting into it rather than contrasting with it. The only thing that caught attention was his face, pale and determined, commanding yet firm expression gracing his features.

"Good evening, _Finalizer_." The general started, his tone so different from his previous, military and powerful speeches. This one was... intimate, in a sense. As if he was addressing friends, not subordinates.

"I am well aware that now seems not the time for another speech about our victory, about the glory of our cause. We've been defeated." That was oddly frank and humble. It was confusing. Hux was never humble an never attempted to be. "We are not arrogant enough to call a failure a success, and I am willing to bear the responsibility for the loss of the Starkiller. I refuse, however to see my crew, people who gave up life to protect our dream of crushing the Resistance and people who are still ready to do it, to fight and win, be judged and punished with me." He stopped for a moment, as if to catch breath, or think of what to say. As if this speech was not written before-hand. As if it was genuine.

"The Admiral of the _Victorious_ informed me that we are supposed to meet with them on the Supreme Leader's orders. Unfortunately, I was unable to contact the Supreme Leader to confirm those orders. We are being jammed by someone or something. Someone doesn't want us to discuss this order with our Leader." At this point the Major standing next to Phasma sent her an inquiring look. She immediately turned her own surprised face to the Major, acting as if it was the first time she heard about it.

"What's more, Admiral Naey'ev wants to meet us and take command of the _Finalizer_ next to Endor, a planet that is known to be under the control of the Resistance. "

"Is he stupid?" Major Volpr muttered, once again seeking some kind of support in Phasma. She really hoped he didn't mean the general, for his own sake.

"To sum it up we are to give the _Finalizer_ under the command of Admiral Naey'ev on the Resistance's territory and believe it was by the order of our Supreme Leader. I find it hard to believe that he would give such order, but until I've proven he didn't, we have no choice but to follow the instructions and meet with the _Victorious_. However I have no intention of giving my ship and my crew under Admiral's jurisdiction."He finished with emphasis.

That got him a short round of applause from the officers present on the bridge.

"What happened on the Starkiller is our loss. But the fact that we are still alive, that we are still functional crew, that we are still abroad the flagship of the First Order, that we are still as dangerous as ever to the Resistance...!" Here, his tone got heated,his voice raising, like in all of his military speeches and as usual there were but a few who weren't somehow affected.

"... _That_ is our victory! We are not broken and we are not replaceable! We will not bow down to the _Victorious_!" A round of cheers from the bridge. Phasma could just imagine the fire in Mitaka's eyes, if he was anywhere near the bridge.

"I've always believed that I was granted the best officers, the best crew I could get. Some would say the same of the _Victorious_ 's crew, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that without Supreme Leader's order, they have no right to take over the _Finalizer_. And I say they **won't.** "

Another round of applause, this time louder. Some of the pilots seemed to agree, waving their hands and shouting to each other. Phasma once again regretted that she had let Volpr bring her to the higher corridor to observe. She couldn't hear a word they said.

"If we want to fight off this unprecedented act of disobedience and treason, we must remember that the _Finalizer_ is us. That this ship will not go down as long as there are at least a few that will protect it!" There was fire, passion in the general's eyes and now they were almost burning, their green the only colour against the paleness of general's face and the darkness of the galaxy.

It looked almost unreal. That power the speech brought with it. The unity the general promoted, the belief in them all... Probably, if she read it on the paper or holopad she would see just words, too big for occasion and too emotional. But when spoken like that... She was well aware of what he wanted to achieve and yet she was almost inclined to believe him, to accept that they were protecting themselves and Snoke from treason, instead of committing it themselves.

"If Naey'ev thinks we are weakened and broken after what happened on the Starkiller, that we are an easy prey... He will see that this is the worst mistake he could have made. Starting from tomorrow, Captain Phasma will be overtaking the duties of late Captain Calest. And I'd like the Tech unit to report to me at 0700 on the next cycle." Major Vulpr nodded at her in congratulations, though he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"We will be ready when they come. With that, I command you back to your duties. Starting from tomorrow we have got three days to reach Endor. Until then we must think of how to punish those who underestimate us." With that last sentence, the general disappeared, the monitors going black again.

The pilots down in the hangar started something akin to a debate and Phasma had no intention to stop it. She got what she wanted. Tomorrow morning she will have not only her men, but also Calest's to oversee.

"He's going to kill us." Major Vulpr murmured. She almost didn't catch it.

"Excuse me?"

"We have no way of winning." Said the man with resignation. He wasn't old, not exactly. Everyone in the First Order was no more than fifty, theirs being the generation born after the Empire, but Vulpr was amongst the oldest, he was one of the few that remembered serving the Empire. He was around fifty, not very tall or commanding, not very ambitious. He always wanted to be a Senator, at least that's what he had told Phasma one night, because he wanted to serve people, not military.

"With the _Victorious_? You must've heard sir..."

"With Snoke, captain." He gave her an understanding look and left her to look at the pilots still arguing.

How many Vulprs could be here, on the _Finalizer_?

_And how to deal with them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and keep tuned for Hux catching 'feelings'. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The moment the speech was over the bridge erupted in applause. The officers present stood from their post and clapping, their dignity still intact for no one shouted. Thannison, Unamo, Nerada... They all looked at him with that fierce loyalty, with the fire he wanted to ignite in them.

He should feel accomplished, he should be swelling with pride.

Instead he felt exhaustion settling in his bones. Trying not to show any weakness he received the display of loyalty before him with a nod, trying to convey that it had nothing to do with him, that he did everything for them. He didn't know if he succeeded. Thankfully no one tried to talk to him right now, the speech still in their minds, and he could leave them to their duties.

He needed rest.

Hux was too dignified to run, to walk faster than necessary, but his quarters seemed to be so far away... Too far away.

He received Phasma's message on the corridor, moments before entering his room.

Vulpr...

Somehow he couldn't even bother to be surprised. He entered the room and with some kind of relief took off his coat and boots, sitting down on his bed. Vulpr will be a problem. Possibly not the only one. The officers were not brainwashed, they were not conditioned. He had no illusions that everyone will simply follow him no questions asked. He chose them himself because they were proficient in the fields he needed them for and because they were not Snoke fanatics. But it didn't take a fanatic to chose the side of a Force-user. Fear will do.

How many of his men feared Snoke more than they trusted Hux? How many would betray him to save their hide from Snoke's anger? How many had their own gain in sight?

What Phasma did still stung. But, he truly should've seen this coming, once again he was too blind, too inadequate... He knew who Phasma was, he knew that she was intelligent and that she loved her position more than anything else. And yet her attempt at using his confidence against him took him by surprise, no matter how much he tried to convince her and himself that he had foreseen it. He hadn't. He should have her killed. She was a threat, she already betrayed the predisposition and what's worse, capability to use him.

Maybe he was too paranoid? Wouldn't he do the same being in her position? He probably would, even if his superior was someone he respected and trusted above anything else. Because at the end of the day he lived for himself, not for the superior. It was a human thing to do, it was what lead to every conflict. Everyone thought about themselves. How could be peace achieved if everyone fought to get their dreams, their aspiration, not looking at anyone else? The Galaxy will be forever torn by leaders, by fractions because everyone wanted _things._

Stormtroopers were different. They were carefully, meticulously designed from their youth to have the same values, same goals. They were united in their lack of individuality, and yet they were people. They felt, they had hobbies. They were more human than clones and yet they felt no need to rebel, to fight amongst themselves. That was a true harmony. That was what Hux will bring to the Galaxy after Snoke is gone.

Because Snoke doesn't care about peace. He cares about power. Not that Hux can blame him, he is the same after all. But he knows what he wants to do with this power he plans to obtain. Domination for the sake of it has certain charms, of course. But power without aim becomes weakness. It swallows you and makes you weak, makes you alone. Makes you a dictator that unites his subjects in attempts to bring him down.

Palpatine was a political genius, Hux would admit that readily. When he was a kid he loved lessons about the rise of the Empire, about an ambitious Senator from Naboo that became the Emperor, that brought down the faulty, no longer functional Republic and started to unite systems, one after one. It was glorious, inspiring. He could have achieved so much! And yet he allowed the Rebels to grow in strength, his ruthless cruelty and Vader's reign of terror united planets to the degree the Empire never could. Because the Empire was a power for the sake of power in the end, for that blasted Dark Side.

Hux would do better. Hux did everything for the people, for the Order. For peace. He could be better than Palpatine, better than Snoke, that's for sure. Because he had a plan, he had a reason.

Yes, he was better than them, that's for sure.

He looked at the holo-pad, Vulpr's name still glowing on it, alongside Phasma's report.

_Am I, really?_

He couldn't even control one ship. He had no army, no influence. He had three units of stormtroopers under the command of a captain whose loyalty was to her troops, not necessarily to him. He had a handful of officers ready to obey his wishes and quite a few who would still prefer Snoke to guide them, because he was the strongest option, because he had the Force.

That damned Force.

It could annihilate weapons, it could control people. It could see inside their heads, it could convince them, it could manipulate them. It would be pretty useful if it only wasn't so deeply rooted in this religious mysticism, in this conflict of Dark and Light, good and evil.

Frankly, Hux didn't care which was which. Good and evil had no hold on him, because there was no reason why they should. It was only a matter of perspective and Hux was too educated to claim otherwise. The Resistance however, was still naive. The destruction of Hosnian system seems to them the most evil thing that ever happened, he saw their promotional holo-videos that their agents distributed on the planets that still haven't picked their side of the conflict. B _illions killed, horrible act of evil and cruelty_ , they called it. And yet they had no qualms about blowing up the Starkiller, populated not only by Stormtroopers and First Order officers, but also by mechanics and farmers providing supplies for the base. If one summed up the victims of the Resistance's 'fight for freedom' the numbers would be similar to that of the First Order's.

But, they were killing for _freedom_ , for _ideas_. They didn't think how the same could be said for the Order. Why should they, when they were so comfortable in their hypocrisy of 'god' and 'bad'.

Hux had no time to entertain such trivialities. He has so much to do, he couldn't waste his time thinking about the Resistance now. He would deal with them later. If he survives. 

For a moment, he entertained getting himself a drink. To calm himself, to ease the stress. But he couldn't afford any distractions now, no matter how tired he felt, how burned out.

He had to think, _to think_ , to decide. He couldn't go on without anyone by his side, that much was obvious.

Yet he couldn't afford more alliances that could leave him vulnerable, like the one with Phasma. He needed counsel, he needed support and someone with direct command over men. He needed power and Phasma could give it to him. The question was, for how long. Maybe he should get rid of her before it's not too late, before he has much more to lose. But he liked Phasma. And she seemed to be truly devoted to bringing Snoke down.

The _Victorious._

He should concentrate on the _Victorious_.

Acquiring the ship will determine whether he had any chances of success at all.

He needed to slow the _Finalizer_ down, he needed to hack into profiles of the crew and to make sure that no one will be able to communicate with the Supreme Leader. Could he do all of that?

He stood up and moved to his private communication station.

The last part was the easiest to achieve.

Almost mechanically he pressed the buttons on the console, mentally preparing for what he had to say.

He should check his appearance, but judging from Phasma's reaction, seeing him tired was even more motivating for his people. It didn't lower their morale, to the contrary- they seemed almost protective of their exhausted general, who suddenly looked human, as if he was closer to them, one of their own. Even Ren seemed somehow kinder now that he saw Hux more vulnerable than before. Maybe it was an idea he could exploit....

The projector flicked to life and Hux immediately straightened his back.

"Commandant." He greeted as he looked into the face of Brendol Hux, the Commandant od the Academy at Arkanis.

"General." Came the reply as his father gazed at him, his eyes as always scrutinizing. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" His voice was even, not betraying any hint of deeper bond between them than that of two fellow commanders. It was always this way and Hux was thankful. No one could accuse any of them of nepotism, because no one believed they were actually related, not with the way they spoke to each other.

"Commandant, you must be aware of the latest proceedings." He had no doubt that he was. There was not much that escaped Brendol Hux's watching eyes and loyals spies. He hasn't changed much since Hux last saw him. He had still some of red hair visible in the sea of grey ones and his eyes were as piercing as ever, taking attention from any wrinkles on his face. Despite his age, Brendol Hux was still a tall, imposing figure that demanded respect. Hux was happy to inherit some of this ability.

"If you are referring to the Starkiller, then yes, indeed. Quite a blow to the Order." His tone betrayed nothing aside from polite curiosity and Hux was suddenly struck with certainty that his father was waiting for this call, prepared for what was coming.

"Indeed. However, it turned out it was more drastic than we thought. The _Victorious_ is on its way to take over the _Finalizer_." He waited for reaction. There was none, so the Commandant already knew that too. Encouraged, Hux pressed on. "It as, as you can imagine, a very strong sign for me. In the light of that, I require your help." For a second, something like a smile graced the Commandant's lips.

"Oh? And how can I be of help to you? I have no power over the _Victorious_. Besides, I cannot go against orders from the Supreme Leader... Provided he is the one who gave them." It was almost a confession, almost an offer. They stared at each other for a moment, this unspoken understanding growing between them. Of course the Commandant knew. He had his eyes and ears on every ship, on every station, even at the Supreme Leader's quarters.

"Precisely. Provided he's the one who gave them. I wanted to check, but, unfortunately... There is no way to reach our Leader. As if someone is jamming the signal. It might be happening on other ships as well..." There was no way of making sure that this conversation was private, so Hux strongly counted on his father's understanding. In the past he never had a problem with reading between Hux's lines. He did not disappoint now.

"Quite possible. In fact, I'm sure you will receive reports of such instances tomorrow. Such technical problems are never singular." That was a promise. Hux had to stop himself from sighing in relief. At least that part of the plan proved to be as uncomplicated as he thought it would.

"That's what I also suspect. I hope at least you are untouched by this occurrence."

"For now. But I haven't checked, yet." There was a smile in Brendol Hux's eyes, a small, satisfied smile. Almost proud. "But I think that was not the reason you called...I heard you are to report before the Supreme Leader. Considering the circumstances and gossip around, I hope no one would mind if I joined you before you go to him?" That was... Unplanned. Too wonderful, if Hux understood correctly.

"I am your father after all. I should be allowed to see you before you go to face your judgment." Here, the Commandant's features twisted into a very believable concern and fatherly devotion. "You are my only son. I don't doubt any of the Supreme Leader's decisions but... Just in case, I'd like to see you, even for a moment." It was almost believable. If it wasn't for the fact that Hux knew his father quite well, he would be sure that he really was speaking out of his fatherly love. But what was happening was even more greater.

"I appreciate that. I..." He let his voice weaver, as if he too, was overtaken by familial bonds."... I really would like to see you. You were always my greatest support, Commander." That sounded like a confession and truth be told, it was one. He looked back into those eyes, now seemingly filled with love and care and did his best to return the gaze, just in case.

"I shall see you, then. All you had to do was ask, if you wanted to see me, your pride and excuses should be forgotten. I always supported you, I shall not fail you now." He sounded so sincere... And he probably was. To a degree.

"Thank you, father." He responded, adding to this sentimental show they both put on.

The holo-picture disappeared and Hux quickly returned to his bed, his mind filled with joy, with new-found hope.

Commandant Hux was not exactly a kind and nurturing father, but he has always treated his son with respect, as if he was dealing with an adult, despite Hux's young age. When Hux was really small, he didn't understand why his father didn't play with him nor told him any stories, like the other boys' dads. When he grew up, he was grateful. Instead of a 'dad' he got a very powerful mentor, one who believed in Hux's potential every step of the way and did everything to give him tools to unleash this potential. He never intervened, letting Hux make his own mistakes and achieve his own successes, but he was always there to talk, to compare ideas. To teach.

And now, not only he agreed to cut off the communication with Snoke, he also offered military help. It was too much. Hux hadn't even entertained the idea of asking him for Commandant's troops, too used to dealing with everything by himself, only seeking counsel with his father, but never help with the task. And now, he was getting it without asking.

If Brendol Hux was willing to aid Hux now, it meant that there were chances of winning. Despite his strong belief in his son's potential, the Commandant was never sentimental, nor stupid. He wouldn't have moved his secret troops, nor would he offer his help if he did not believe in the success. He was a tactician, not idealist, and it was what Hux needed. A reliable ally.

Provided he'd dealt with the _Victorious_.

The Commandant's terms were stated clearly. He will join Hux before seeing the Supreme Leader, but only if Hux deals with this approaching threat by himself. When it was safe to assume that Hux could win. Everything was coming down to this encounter. If he takes the _Victorious_ , he takes everything.

It was after 0100 and he couldn't afford to be tired and sloppy-minded the next cycle. He had to plot, had to plan.

He went to take a quick shower and for a second entertained taking something to help him sleep.

But, like alcohol, it was something that could quickly turn into liability, and looking at his psyche now, wound too tight, he would do disservice to himself by indulging in this urges.

He came back to his bed, willing himself to sleep.

He couldn't.

He didn't know how long he was just lying there, thoughts running around and jumbling, hopes mingling with fears, plans with predictions, allies with enemies. He couldn't be always tired, he needed rest, so why his mind didn't want to obey him?

Was it stress? Probably, after all he was only human, no matter how much he believed himself to be better than others. His biology was the same. And he needed sleep, that just wouldn't come.

_Maybe the pills..._

Before he could make up his mind, there was a knock at his door. Who would have the audacity to even entertain bothering him at this hour?

The door opened while he was half-way to them, ready to reprimand the trespasser.

He should have known that it could be only one person, one about whose existence he totally forgot in the spur of the moment.

Without much ado, Kylo Ren invited himself to his room.

"You are thinking too loudly."

 _What._ How much did he hear? How much did he know? How stupid of him to forget that Ren was already conscious and therefore dangerous. Did he remember to bring his shields up? _How much did he know_?

"You are disturbing my sleep with your tossing and turning. Not to mention the stress you are emitting."

So, nothing then? Just general feelings? Or maybe just about the _Victorious?_

"I am deeply sorry that you had to eavesdrop on that." He snapped and moved back to his bed, thinking loudly about how he wished for the Knight to just go.

"Don't worry. I simply came to help." For some reason, it filled Hux with dread." Like you helped me."

Forgetting about Kylo Ren might be the worst mistake he has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so as far as the canon is concerned, I don't see any reason to assume that Hux's father was abusive or anything, so despite fanon Hux doesn't have daddy issues.  
> I always imagined his father like Tywin Lannister-ish kind of a father, more of a leader and so on than a doting dad, but I also an improtant ally, so he came out like this, I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> Thank you for you support with this story and see you next week! I should be able to uphold regular updates now, so look for the new chapter on Friday :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so since I really, really wanted to meet the deadline I set for myself this version is still unbet-ed. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Thank you for support!

He is still working on his mask with the materials Hux sent him when the monitor, a standard issue in every room on the _Finalizer_ , lights up. At first he doesn't pay any attention to it.

Most of the time anything Hux or his minions have to say does not concern him. He is outside of their rank and if it was something really important he would've known before them, the Supreme Leader would have... He stops himself.

He is still tired and uneasy, not fit to think about the Supreme Leader. The confidence he felt before Hux left hours ago disappeared with time. Now Kylo has no right and no strength to do it and yet he still tried. To analyze his decisions, his advice... _His goals_ , that treacherous voice supplies and Kylo goes back to his fight with the helmet. It still looks off, not like his previous one. The one he had made under Snoke's watchful eye, in a far more appropriate environment. Yes, the droid brought him components and tools, but what the droid could know? What Kylo got is more suitable to repair a broken holo projector rather than create something of an actual use.

Or maybe it's that simple, without Snoke's guidance he is nothing at all. He has not finished his training he is still just a student...

_Of course. That's all I will be until he decides I'm no longer of use. No matter how powerful, how versed in the ways of the force I become I will never be enough because he says so._

He stops in horror.

How could he doubt his Master after all these years? He gave Kylo everything. When Han Solo only despaired, while Luke Skywalker looked at Ben and saw Vader, when his mother looked at her only son almost with fear whenever she was at home, which wasn't frequent, Snoke was the only one who listened. The only one who cared, who understood. Who could help. It was him who taught Kylo meditation, it was him who talked him through nightmares.

Snoke, not Skywalker taught Kylo how to access the Force.

Snoke, not Han Solo was there when Ben stopped being a child and started to see that 'goodness' and 'the right thing' were just a concepts created to manipulate the masses.

It was Snoke, not Leia Organa who gave Ben answers when he asked about the fate of the Galaxy. About the costs of the Empire's failure. About the role Ben's mother played in further messing up the situation with her Resistance, her band of thieves and rioters who destroyed a system and wanted to proceed in doing that even when it was no longer there. Ben, and later Kylo, had no interest in the politics, but even he could see that the New Republic was weak, just like the Republic was. The way Snoke spoke of the Empire...

Even such layman like him could see that he's been lied to when he was being told the stories of the 'evil atrocities' of the Empire. Of the terror and fear that ruled the Galaxy...Of Darth Vader, the monster. And then Snoke showed him the truth. Showed him that grandfather that terrified Ben was not a monster. He was a hero. Right hand of the Emperor, single-handedly finished the war. Brought peace to the Galaxy and kept it safe for almost thirty years. Luke Skywalker did not save his father. He killed Darth Vader, the most powerful Force-user in the history, throwing the Galaxy yet again into chaos.

Snoke made Ben proud of being like the grandfather, he made him realize how much potential he had and how much his former Master's beliefs hindered him on his way to greatness. Snoke did all of that and now, like an ungrateful child, Kylo is doubting him. Because 'he doesn't understand'. He was there before, not understanding his Master's reasons for many things and yet always he returned somewhat stronger, better.

_Just even more torn apart. Hurting in a way that is not connected to the Force. He is slowly killing me._

He wills himself yet again to stop these foolish thoughts. He will be punished when the Master finds out. And he always does.

_Because I let him. No one else cares what I think, that might be why. As long as he's the only one who listens I'll always return. Because that's what I am, a weak, pathetic child that need attention, am I not?_

And suddenly he realizes that the helmet is no longer resembling anything, it is a mass of twisted and melted metal which he keeps beating with whatever he has in his hand. It doesn't bother him enough to stop. The helmet was of no use anyway.

Darth Vader was never lonely. He stood proud, above the rest of the Emperor's men and held his head high, not interested in anyone's opinion, not seeking anyone's approval, just his Master's. And yet, he was ready to die for a son he didn't even know.

_All was wasted because in the end he was the same as me. Waiting for someone to care._

Pathetic.

The metal Is no longer resembling anything, just a heap of scraps.

And then he hears the voice.

 _To sum it up we are to give the Finalizer under the command of Admiral Naey'ev on the Resistance's territory and believe it was by the order of our Supreme Leader. I find it hard to believe that he would give such order, but until I've proven he didn't, we have no choice but to follow the instructions and meet with the Victorious. However I have no intention of giving my ship and my crew under Admiral's jurisdiction._ Says Hux from the monitor.

Kylo never listened to any of his speeches, on principle, but this time he stops his destruction of the helmet to actually hear what the general has to say. Mostly because he wants to know about Snoke. Though Hux too has become an issue lately. He is confusing and too difficult to deal with, since he no longer fits the category Kylo had for him in his mind. Though it is hard to come up with a new one.

He listens to the end of the speech, marveling at Hux's determination. He never paid any attention to Hux as a leader, rather seeing him as another designated soldier riding his father's fame, with no real qualifications to do anything. And yet... Another thing Kylo was wrong about. He sounds convincing and Kylo doesn't have to read anyone's mind to know that the applause from the bridge is genuine. He himself almost feels inspired, included. _Him._

There is nothing about Snoke, aside from that one fragment about the Victorious not having any proof that they were sent by the Supreme Leader. It doesn't help him at all in deciding what to think of Snoke now. Not that there should be any hesitation.

He looks at the useless heap of what once upon a time was almost a helmet. If he really wants to help Hux he will need a new one.

And he is not surprised that he indeed wants to help Hux. Now that he knows these are not Snoke's orders that will allow the Admiral or whoever he was take charge over the Finalizer and upset Hux's and by extension the _Finalizer_ 's position he is no longer obliged to feel any kind of insecurity. No matter what he feels about Snoke, acting on the _Finalizer_ 's behalf is a logical thing to do. He was not given any instructions from Snoke to give the command over this ship to anyone.

And he will not tolerate any attempt to take it from him.

/

He spends his waking hours bored of his mind. He still hurts and even if he wasn't he has no reason to leave his quarters not to mention the fact that he lost his chance to acquire a suitable helmet. Only the appearance of a droid with a tray of food informs him that it's already around the end of the day cycle. He is moderately disappointed that it was not Hux who brought him the meal, but he understands that the general has better things to do than to look after him, espeically considering the speech he gave not so long ago.

He misses talking to him nonetheless.

When he finally decides to go to sleep it is with a strong conviction that the next day he is going to finally leave this damned room. His dignity be damned, he will survive if they see his face. They probably don't fear him anyway, forgetting about his existence whenever he is not there. He cannot blame anyone since he himself doesn't particularly care for any member of the _Finalizer_ 's crew and under normal circumstances he wouldn't even notice their lack of interest. Yet since the Starkiller fell nothing was normal anymore.

He leaves the sonic and with a real distaste puts on the clothes he was dressed in by the medics. White. Only Ben wore white.

Still it is better than nothing and Kylo has no wish to sleep in his robes if he doesn't have to.

Only when he already lays in his bed the fear of sleep gets to him. What if his Master is waiting there? What if he already knows, has already seen the way Kylo's mind is turning from him, what if he decides to punish him, or even worse, get rid of him, now that he starts to doubt? He couldn't contact him like this, just talking to him in his mind, only through Meditation, but Snoke was powerful. What if he still possessed skills Kylo knew nothing of?

_Now that I stop being his blunt instrument... How long will he stay blind to that?_

He lays still, not knowing for how long, when he feels something.

At first he reacts with horror, afraid to feel his Master's presence, no matter how unlikely.

But then he recognizes the feelings.

 _Distress. Concern. Hope. Fear_.

They do not belong to him, that he is sure of.

Must be Hux then.

Through all this time they were sharing subsequent rooms Kylo had not once been disturbed by any emotion, any nightmares from Hux's part. It has always been as if the man was nothing more than a robot, no emotion, no hesitation clouding his mind. That's why it is so perplexing now to feel Hux stressed. In fact, his mind is projecting so loudly that Kylo can almost hear words. Which is strange, thoughts despite what people assume are not like an audio file, they are not exactly heard, nor are they written.

He shouldn't be able to hear words from Hux, and yet..

_I really would like to see you. You were always my greatest support, Commander, remember to act like a loving son, don't forget, it's important he believes you_ Hux is talking to someone, he realizes. 

He is talking someone and he is imagining what he is going to say next, his words as always carefully crafted. _Like a loving son..._ Hux has a father then, no surprise here. And yet there is something baffling about this fact. _It's important he believes you_... As far as he knows, that's not how a normal relationship of father and son should look like.

Not that he should care.

He focuses on something else, trying to tune down and mute Hux's mind that is so wound up that it practically shouts at Kylo. He might have destructive ways of creating outlet for his emotions, but at least he has some, usually very productive in the terms of the Force. Hux apparently has none, his thoughts screaming inside his head. It must be exhausting.

He tries to sleep, hoping that maybe maintaining his mental shields so that he won't hear Hux's conversation has worn him up enough to simply fall in a dreamless abyss.

But Hux's mind is so damned loud.

And it goes for what Kylo perceives, are hours.

He can feel the flow of time and exhaustion mixing with the pain from the wound.

He cannot sleep.

And Hux is not helping. Now that he no longer talks or thinks about his, or his father's words all that Kylo can sense is a wave of pure emotions, twisted and unnamed and yet so powerful that he cannot even block them out. There is excitement there, but it is almost drowned in fear. There is uncertainty and the pressing need to know, to plan though what, Kylo doesn't know. Most probably the way to deal with the _Victorious_. This is probably the first time Hux has anything of this scale to shoulder all by himself. No superior to validate his orders and choices, no help from other units.

Just one Hux and his wits against another Destroyer.

Kylo doesn't know whether to admire him or rather pity the man.

Still, as long as his mind is going to stay in this constant turmoil Kylo has only two choices. Either still try to go to sleep and wait for Hux to wear himself out with his thoughts or meditate. Blocking him will be tiring and would not help him sleep at all. Meditating is still out of question. So there is only one solution.

To make Hux stop thinking.

He stands up and leaves his quarters, not really bothered that someone might see him now. He has no dignity left and he is too tired to care.

He contemplates simply barging into Hux's room, but that may anger the man even more and Kylo is aiming to make him calm down to finally get some rest.

The general is surprised to see him there, his eyes wide and his face even paler than usual, though whether from lack of rest, or fear, Kylo doesn't know.

At this point all of Hux's emotions become undistinguishable mess that is still distracting and hard to ignore.

The look on his face doesn't change even after Kylo explains his purpose. In fact, he seems even more stressed out, as if Kylo is another problem that arose. His biting response lacks the fire behind it and up close the general truly looks worse for wear. Maybe he hasn't had a night of sleep since Starkiller's fall. Probable.

Still, he is acting as if Kylo is more of a threat than an ally, and that's interesting in itself. He endured Kylo almost choking him, threatening him and still managed to maintain almost friendly attitude, and now... Now he is scared and although his face doesn't show it, his body betrays him. He takes few step back, putting some distance between them and his arms are crossed in front of him, trying to look more imposing, more sure of himself than he actually is.

What could shake him so? Not the _Victorious_ , at least not to this degree. He already knew of the _Victorious_ the last time Kylo saw him and he was in definitely better shape. The only thing that changed...

Hux spoke to his father.

"I heard you." He offers as an explanation, and yes, Hux stiffens for a moment. So, the father then.

"What are you referring to?" If Hux was a weaker man, his voice would've faltered. But Hux is a man in full control of his body and only the loud, fizzling thoughts of suspicion and outright dread that Kylo feels betray how much he is affected by Kylo's admission.

"Your talk with... The Commandant." He replies, taking a chair without asking for permission to sit. He is still wounded and Hux is not in the right state of mind to extend any hospitality to unwarranted visitors, so he doesn't even feel bad about his lack of proper etiquette.

"What about it?" Hux also sits down, on his bed, still trying to put as much distance as possbile between them. For some reason he is terrified of Kylo coming here. And for once in his life, Kylo doesn't know why. Of all people, Hux has no good reason to fear him. Especially not now. And yet.

He regrets not having listened to the whole conversation. Maybe there was something there that Hux is afraid Kylo overheard. Something he thought was safe in his room and yet someone heard... And could use against him. The question is... Is it something more than the father?

"I assume he is your father." Hux winces at this. Bullseye. "And yet you address him as 'the commandant.' Why?" Hux snorts.

"You came all this way to listen about my father? You must be bored, then."

"Maybe. And yet you listened about mine. Since we are both not sleeping, you might as well share." Hux's posture relaxes somehow. Familiar territory, arguing. No longer facing the unknown, he feels safer. Even Kylo sees that, not using the force to check the general's mood.

"I see no reason to. And I don't believe you came here just because my father interests you." And just like that, the storm of Hux's emotion is gone, his mental shields back in place, his eyes calculating. Maybe no one ever asked Hux about anything. He is probably the youngest general in the First Order. It is possible that he learned pretty quickly that no one is interested in him for him. But for information, for rank, influence. Power.

They are not so different after all, it would seem.

"I cannot sleep. You are clearly bothered by that talk with your father and if talking about it helps you in any way, I'm willing to listen." Hux looks as if he doesn't believe him. But he still hasn't ordered him out of the room yet. Not that Kylo would obey. Hux's eyes look at him with clear distrust but he sits down more comfortably at the bed. He stares for a while, as if daring, waiting for him to add something more. But Kylo is too tired and too interested to change the topic or leave.

And finally, Hux cracks.

"I call him the Commandant because that's what I've always called him." He admits finally, his voice hushed, as if he is sharing a painful secret. Maybe he is.

"Why?"

"Because that's what he told me to do. I don't remember if I ever called him differently, to be quite honest. He was always the Commandant. When I entered the Academy it came naturally to address him this way." Kylo lets himself wonder for a minute about this. At least Hux's father was with him through most of his childhood, unlike Han Solo who was always running around on one illegal business or other. And yet, he cannot imagine how cold this childhood must have been, to never call his own father just that. Like he was no one's child at all. As if he was just another soldier, from the beginning. It explains so much about Hux that Kylo almost feels sympathy for him.

"What about your mother?" He asks, trying to paint a more accurate picture of Hux's life. After all, Ben also had a mother. Not much good it gave him, but he had one. Hux presumably isn't Commandant's clone, so he must have had one too, at some point.

"She was called back to her duty when I was six. She was a general at the _Stargazer_. They were taken down by the Resistance's _Troublemaker_." Here, Hux scoffed." I sometimes wonder who comes up with the names of their ships, really." It is a skilled change of topic, Kylo will give him that. But it is a change of topic nonetheless.

"Do you miss her?"

"Is this a therapy? Are you going to ask me to draw a picture of a tree next?" Sarcasm is a defense most of the times and Kylo wonders why he even bother to notice that.  He would've never thought he will be sitting in one room with General Hux asking him about his family as if it mattered. It shouldn't, and yet somehow... He wants to know.

"What about you?" It takes him by surprise, Hux's sudden soft tone and interest, the curious yet understanding glint in his eyes. He doesn't want to answer. In fact, he can feel anger, indignation at such a question, but it is somehow dulled by... happiness? No. That's not it, but it's close. Snoke knows all the answers, he took them straight from Kylo's head. Hux asked and for some strange reasons, it matters. It matters so much.

"You know how my relationship with my father ended." He finds himself answering. Hux is still looking at him with soft eyes and he has to turn away. It is too strange. Exhilarating, but foreign. He keeps talking anyway.

"For most part he wasn't there. I remember watching him go to _Millenium Falcon_ alongside Chewie, and waiting anxiously when I will be big enough to go with them. " He doesn't care that he is speaking of himself as if he is Ben again. He is not. Ben is gone, but Kylo Ren emerged from Ben, he was created by what Ben experienced and he could not deny his own memories. " Then it turned out I am more of a Skywalker than a Solo. At first, he was almost proud. He never understood what Luke explained him about the Force, but he learned to trust it." Hux nods, tension gone from his shoulders. Suddenly the talk that started as a talk about Hux is about him. Hux doesn't want Kylo to know of his childhood.

No wonder, and yet there is something sinister about the fact that the shield came back at the mention of the father.

Still, he looks calmer, so maybe it is worth a while.

"But then again he was too well aquatinted with Darth Vader to believe that every Force-user is good. When he turned out I was... unstable and not as natural at mastering the Force like Luke has been, he didn't know what to do."

Why do I make it about me?

_Because he listens._

"He shunned you out?" Hux prompts, not even trying to hide his compassion.

"At first he asked me to stop being what I am. Then he gave up hope and simply escaped. He went on a 'run' from which never returned." And his mother, shaken gave him to Luke, hoping that at least this problem of hers could be resolved. A grave mistake.

"Mine would be ecstatic if I was born a Force-user. So much power, so much potential at his disposal... All I could give him was perfect scores and his own ambitions reflected back at him. He'd have so much more..." There is something odd about the way Hux says it. It is not exactly a lie, because Kylo would have recognized it immediately, but there is something wrong, as if this isn't the whole truth. As if there is something more, or...

His tone is too casual. Too detached. It almost sound genuine and yet it is not the whole picture.

What happened to him?

Kylo can picture Hux as a child, his short, fluffy hair already perfectly combed, a small uniform covering him. In his room there are no toys, just games and textbooks, some models of ships. He can see a small boy with a man holding his hands behind him and asking him why other boys address their superior officers as 'dad'. He sees the same boy handing his report from school and waiting for some sign of approval when there is only a nod.

It takes him a while to understand that it is not his own imagination. He is seeing Hux's memory, though why he cannot tell.

Hux is once more collected, emotions in check. Why the memory though? Kylo wasn't looking for it, and yet he was shown... Did Hux project it at him intentionally? Can he do that? What for?

He feels cold of a sudden, as if the illusion of warmth faded and he is faced with harsh reality. Hux shouldn't be able to do that, and yet he is. What else is he aware of?

"Are you trying to manipulate me?" He snarls, getting up from the chair, only when the pain hits him remembering his wound. Hux is on his feet immediately, running to him to support him and put him back in the chair.

Kylo has no intention of sitting back. He catches Hux by his arms, holding him in place.

"What are you playing at?!" He sees Hux's eyes widen, once again pure fear replacing that soft, now suddenly loathsome expression they held before.

"I don't know what are you talking about...!"

"How can you manipulate the memory? Why did you show it to me? Am I supposed to pity you?" He is aware that he is shouting, but the anger makes him powerful again, it overshadows the pain and everything is familiar again, the anger, the pain, feeling of betrayal. He is back in his life, not in some unrealistic dream.

"Am I supposed to care? Why?!" Hux just trembles. Kylo has a sudden urge to violate his mind, to crawl inside it and tear the answers right off his head.

Hux's stare is hectic, as if he is still trying to process what's happening, as if he is the one hurt.

And then he gives up, his body deflating.

"I didn't know how to tell you." He murmurs and despite the words sounding too detached, too practiced, like his talk with his father, Kylo wants to believe him. To have one person that won't lie to him. That won't use him. 

"I thought about this, how to tell you, how to put it in words... They didn't teach me how deal with this!" He looks almost mad, desperate even and it sounds like the most genuine thing Hux said tonight. "I hate that you trash around in your ball of rage that you destroy everything and claim it's a right thing to do, but at the same time... At the same time..." His voice falters then and all rage leaves him." ... At least you know how." He finishes.

Kylo lets go of his arms.

"I don't know how to tell you what I felt then. You share your emotions freely when you speak and I... cannot do that. I was never able to, and I assumed that you would want honesty for honesty and I thought how to tell you..." Something almost visibly clicks in his mind then and this unsure, vulnerable Hux disappears under the professional mask again.

"It doesn't matter. I won't have you barge into my room and accuse me of anything, Ren. If that's all, I suggest you forget that tonight ever happened and I wish you a good night." He takes few steps back, as if anticipating Kylo's another attack. It's a drastic change from the way he looked at him before and Kylo feels as if he had lost something precious that can never be regained.

"I..." He starts, not sure what he really wants to say.

"We have a long day ahead of us, Lord Ren. I assume you are aware of our impeding meeting with the _Victorious and_ our preparations for it." He hates this tone, this informal, impersonal voice taking place of interest and kindness he knew Hux possessed and few seconds ago directed at him. He feels bereft. Empty. Alone, yet again.

"Yes." He manages to say, subdued, hoping that Hux would see that he regrets. But Hux is no longer looking.

"There is another Knight of Ren on the board." He looks up at that. There shouldn't be. All of his Knights should be where he sent them, looking for Skywalker in the Outer Rims. He gave them an order! Only the Supreme Leader could sent one on the Victorious... Does it mean...

"He was not aware of the order to pursue us. I hope you will be able to talk to him tomorrow to get some light on this case." Kylo can only nod, all anger no longer present in his body. He feels powerless, defeated. All that is left is pain, again. 

"Good night, Ren." It's a clear dismissal and Kylo can only obey. Hux won't talk to him today. Maybe not again, unless it was business. Few days ago he would have accepted this possibility with eagerness.

He is half-way through the door when he hears Hux's last request.

"I implore you to put this... encounter behind you. It never happened. " He says. When Kylo turns to reply he observes that Hux is standing with his back to the door, as if he hates seeing Kylo go. Or just doesn't want to look at him anymore. Although he stands as he always does on the bridge, all his authority and power translated into his stance, now in his pyjamas, without his coat and raised voice, he looks human. Not fragile exactly, because he is still tall and well-trained, but he looks like someone who can be hurt.

Like someone who has been hurt.

Kylo leaves the room and goes back to his own, trying to make sense of what happened.

As he lays in his bed once again he observes three things.

1\. He still doesn't know what to do about Snoke.

2\. He will do everything it takes to take down the _Victorious_ , even if just because of the insubordination in his ranks.

3\. The silence from the direction of Hux's room is much worse than the thoughts were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so... Hux is an evil, manipulative bastard, what a surprise. 
> 
> Next on Phasma and her new troops ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... So it took me longer than I expected, but I had no time and no motivation to finally sit down and write anything. But the story wouldn't leave me alone, so finally, here it goes, hoping somebody is still reading it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments you've left on the previous chapters!

_Permission_ _granted._

That was all she received and it didn't ease her worry one bit. It told her nothing about Hux's mood or his opinion on her request. Before, she wouldn't have wondered what he had meant by such laconic message. The situation changed, however. She made her move and suddenly Hux's side of the board became unclear to her. Was his permission a vote of confidence? A sign of indifference? A dismissal? An accusation? She had only one way of finding out- to carry on with her task.

She sat down in her quarters and took off her helmet, not bothering with checking how her hair looked like- she had no one to impress at the moment, she was going to approach Tayshe as a person, not an officer. The holo-projection flickered for a moment, low-frequency taking its toll on the quality of the picture, but at least it worked.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, Phasma." Tayshe's voice as always was business-like, though not unkind. In some aspects, she reminded Phasma of Hux.

"I didn't think I'd have to, but I need help and there are few people whose counsel I could trust beside you." Tayshe simply raised her dark eyebrow. It was hard to see her expression due to the mask, but her eyes were always expressive. Now they were suspicious.

"Oh? How could I be of any help to you? Not that I am not flattered, but that's... a strange timing you have." She let the implication linger. It was as good as admitting that the _Victorious_ was aware of an eventual resistance they may meet while approaching the Finalizer.

"I was granted two new units due to the death of their last captain." She explained, trying to make this particular information sound as uninteresting as possible." I begged the general to let me take them and.... But, I'm getting side-tracked. " Tayshe's gaze shifted to mildly interested, not narrowed in suspicion and her posture easing a little, her back no longer tense. " The point is, I've never had much to do with these units and their officer and as it turned out today their training regime is... lacking."

"That is something your superiors should be able to help you with, isn't it? " Her voice was still kind and patient, but Phasma was sure that the Major was still not buying it.

"I cannot work with two units that have nothing in their training but shooting. It is not a matter for the superiors since that's what the stormtroopers are, according to them. Shooting machines. They lack basic thinking, planning. Anything." She let her true frustration speak for her. After all of her years spent on creating an effective way of harnessing the troopers Commandant Hux's program created she was shocked to see how all of this potential could be wasted. She was never close to other captains on the _Finalizer_ and therefore did not know much of Calest and his training methods, but this morning showed her how much one could waste a good soldier.

"They cannot overcome a simple problem, their whole activity is obeying orders..." Here, Tayshe interrupted her.

"Isn't that their purpose? You should be proud that they seem to be more accomplished specimens, devoid of any personality and creativity whatsoever. Unlike some of your own lot, if the rumours are true." Phasma couldn't stop the shudder at such a clear strike. She didn't bother hiding her anger.

"Excuse me!? The whole idea of the project was to create soldiers not useless droids! How can they have their own leaders, how can they be any good in the field if they need to be hand-held every step of the way? How can a unit disperse in search if every each one of them needs a leader to state the objective?!" She mean to go on, when she was interrupted by Tayshe's throaty laugh.

"That's quite enough. Forgive me for being unnecessarily cruel, but I needed to check if it is still you I am dealing with." Phasma fell silent, trying to understand the meaning behind the words she heard.

"You are an excellent officer, Phasma, and a very intelligent person. But you are no liar, never have been. I am happy that it hasn't changed." And just like that, Tayshe's voice was warm as it was during their previous talk.

"Why did you feel the need to check?" She didn't bother hiding the offended note of her tone. "We are hearing all kinds of different stories and opinions of you at the _Finalizer_ , especially ones concerned with your general. Last night cycle all means of communication with the Supreme Leader died, as we know, on every ship." Phasma didn't have to pretend to be surprised. Her eyebrows shot up on their own accord. True, Hux promised that the lie about the communication will become true, but she would have never assumed that he was able to make it so overnight. She was amazed and in a smaller degree- terrified and thrilled. What else was their general able to accomplish? And what if he assumed her to be the enemy instead of an ally?

"Zada Ren is now sitting in his chamber, refusing to explain why and out-rightly defying every order the Admiral gives him, claiming someone higher than him commanded him to do so. At first we thought he meant the Supreme Leader, but even he cannot reach him. So that only leaves the Master of Knights of Ren, who currently resides on the _Finalizer_."

"It sounds awfully like an accusation, Major." Tayshe laughed once again.

"Oh, no. It's rather a demonstration that we at the _Victorious_ are not as blind as our Admiral is." Phasma was clearly out of her depth. She should have left the matter alone, as Tayshe said, she was no liar and definitely no agent. She had no idea how to extract information subtly, how to manipulate anyone to tell her more than they wanted to. She only wanted to achieve to things at once- gather some data on the _Victorious_ and to genuinely ask for help from an officer she respected deeply. She wanted to somehow probe Tayshe's mind, to see if she would be amenable to siding with them, instead of her superior. But to have this stated so explicitly?

"And what does your Admiral see, then?" She finally said.

"He only sees your general's head on the spike, to quote the old Bespin saying." Tayshe never mentioned her home-planet without a reason. Though that reason was now unclear to Phasma. Was it an assurance? A willingness of cooperation? It was too much, she should have stayed with her troops, trying to gain Hux's trust through hard work, not through whatever this pitiful attempt at espionage was.

But... If she succeeded... She would bring another powerful ally to their cause and even if Hux would never trust her again, he would have to think twice before getting rid of her, not after she became so crucial to getting him the _Victorious._

"Old family hatred?" She offered, feigning ignorance.

"Something like this. He is a good officer most of the days, but both Huxes make him almost unreasonable. He was blind with rage after the holo-projection he received from your general regarding the meeting point. Maybe because the young general made such an impression on us, present on the bridge." It wasn't even subtle, what Tayshe was doing and every word she uttered screamed 'trap'. And yet, Phasma could not stop herself from hoping that somehow Tayshe could be convinced. What part of this hope was genuine kinship to the Major and what part was fear of Hux's wrath, she didn't bother determining.

"He is quite charismatic, isn't he?" At that, Tayshe tutted.

"Captain, you are calling me at low-frequency, in my own quarters, second time in a row. Let's get rid of this innocent act. I've already told you, you are no liar and I respect you for that. But don't insult my intelligence right now. We both know the nature of your call." Here, Tayshe seemed to hesitate, her almost golden eyes darting to the side for a moment.

"Aside from the training problem, which I assume is true, considering your ever-present fierce loyalty to the cause and your men. Especially since according to your words, you are getting ready to resist us." As if to empathize the point, Tayshe's eyes turned to bore into Phasma's.

"I've never said..."

"You didn't have to. A disgraced captain gets new units under her control shortly after she obtained information from the Major of another ship... That's all I need. Add to that the unusual behaviour of Zada Ren whose Master suddenly remembered his existence..." Phasma knew when she was facing defeat.

"What do you plan to do, then? If you know everything?" She asked, her gaze on the floor, unable to meet Tayshe's clever now seemingly cruel eyes.

"I accepted the call, haven't I?"

/

Phasma was ready to encounter Kylo Ren almost everywhere on the ship, since the man was not exactly on the ladder of command and had free access to every part of the ship. And yet, seeing him standing in front of general's office was unusual, even for him. He had a long dark hood on his head which almost concealed the fact that his face was bare. He was leaning on the wall left to the doors, his arms crossed on his chest.

She stopped in front of him, giving him obligatory nod. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a quiet:

"He is talking to Mitaka." As if that explained the knights presence. His voice sounded different without the filter, but then again her own possibly did as well.

"What about, sir?" She remembered that Hux ordered the technicians to meet with him, but it was scheduled for 0700. Now, after the dinner break, it was too late. What was Mitaka doing there?

"I'm waiting. Not _eavesdropping_." he snarled, visibly offended by a mere implication.

"Apologies, sir. I didn't mean to insinuate..."

"Then don't. Wait your turn, captain and don't ask unnecessary questions." Something bristled in her, but she managed to call down. Nothing will destroy her good mood, not even Kylo Ren who for some reason was once again roaming the halls and antagonizing every other crew member. But, he was still her superior, and besides she had more pressing matters to think about. Maybe now he will forgive...

"Does he know how to forgive, though?" It was quiet, definitely not meant for Phasma's ears. And yet... How... She knew that Kylo Ren was very effective during interrogations, but to read her mind so blatantly... He was her superior, she had no right to protest, to scold him, but she had no desire to stay in his proximity for longer than it was necessary. She started to think about potential changes to the training routine Tayshe came up with, hoping that it would bore the knight enough to leave her mind alone. Judging from the silence that eloped after that curious statement, he had other things on his mind. Though why he suddenly wondered about Hux's ability of forgiving was beyond Phasma.

The door swished open and Phasma was greeted with a sight of Mitaka, practically beaming and prancing in excitement. Unsuitable for an officer.

"Captain." He greeted, giving her the appropriate salute. She answered and was ready to ask him about the source of his good mood, when he spotted Ren on the left. He saluted, his smile gone and walked on his way, wanting to get as far as possible. Another one of Kylo Ren's flaws Phasma could not comment on.

"Do go on. I'll wait." That took her by surprise, but with a simple nod she went inside.

Hux was still looking like he had seen better days, but there was new energy in him, bordering on excitement. "Captain." He greeted, gesturing her to sit down. As usual, she took of her helmet and waited for him to start.

"I was quite surprised to receive the request to contact Major Tayshe again, after what you have told me. Still, I appreciate the thought behind asking me in the first place." She ignored the barb. It was not malicious, and as long as Hux was able to joke about their last conversation she assumed she was quite safe.

"It was a risky move, I must say, but then again everything is, these days. Did it pay of?" She couldn't fight the smile off her face.

"Major Tayshe requires a personal talk with you, general." She replied, her hold on her helmet tightened, waiting for his reaction.

"What for?" His eyes were sharp, searching her. He wondered how much Tayshe did know, if Phasma guessed correctly.

"She is very observant. She is aware we are not going to surrender peacefully and she is... willing to help. "

"And why is that?" Here, Phasma paused. There was something that didn't quite make sense.

"She acted like she believed that the Admiral is pursuing a personal vendetta against you, sir and that he himself came up with the order to pursue us. But at the same time, she claims she knows we are the ones who jammed the communication with the Supreme Leader... It doesn't add up, does it?" She asked as a sudden realization hit her. Of course, there will be more Vulprs, more Tayshes. No matter how low-key they would get, there is always a trail to follow, someone will always notice. The only thing they could do now is to convince those who did, that it was the right thing to do. But what to do with those who didn't agree? It was not her problem, she decided. It was Hux's. She did what she could, she brought him Tayshe, she vowed to shape the troopers to his liking. She didn't need to share the burden of decisions, she made sure of that. She moved on the board as she wanted, but she was not the main figure, she was not the player. Hux was.

"Indeed. Then I believe I have to talk to Major Tayshe. Did she state any terms?" Hux seemed to reach the same conclusion Phasma has- that there were some things he would have to shoulder himself. He sat up, his back straight and his face no longer betraying anything. For a moment Phasma missed their previous intimacy, but this was necessary.

"She asked you to be ready tomorrow at 0600." The general simply nodded.

"Is there anything else...?" She let herself wonder. What was Mitaka doing here? Why Kylo Ren waited for Hux's forgiveness? How did Hux jam the communication? So many questions and possibly none of them could be answered, at least not for now.

"No, sir." She stood up, ready to be dismissed. After offering her help, Tayshe proceeded to help Phasma come up with a better routine that would somehow bring Calest's men on the same level Phasma's own were. Not that many of them stayed.

"Thank you, Captain. You are a worthy ally. And as long as you do not disappoint me, I shall treat you as such." That was the last words the general directed to her. A smaller man would take that as a threat. For Phasma it was an assurance. She could breathe freely now.

She left the office almost as happy as Mitaka before her, just barely acknowledging the dark figure of the knight entering the general's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than previous ones, but another part must be from Hux's perspective, so well... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first of all, this chapter is un-beted, because my betas are busy and I cannot throw my fics at them, and I still believe in more or less keeping the schedule of posting, so here we go, if you notice any glaring mistakes let me know.
> 
> I want to thank Mac, also known as flamboyantlycriminal for coming up with the idea of hyperdive motivators, the idea is still not explored yet, but hey, your option prevails ;)
> 
> Also, big thanks to you all, 200+ kudos, I am really flattered, you have no idea! Also, your kind comments really can make my day, so thank you for that!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this slightly longer chapter ;)

It wasn't a good day. In his position the only good day he could experience was a boring one, when nothing happened. This one wasn't boring, that was certain.

Since 0600 he hasn't been able to leave his office. He was supposed to be on the bridge since 0900 but it proved to be impossible. The technicians he received for their scheduled meeting were not united in their ideas and after an hour of listening to every detail of the _Finalizer_ 's build, every detail he already knew before, it was his ship after all, he grew tired. They were still trying to come up with something that would be the most effective yet moderately safe. It wouldn't do to lose even more men and resources than they already have. The general consensus was that the best idea would be to cut off the hyperdrive motivator instead of going for the engines as Phasma previously suggested. It would be neat and clean and it would definitely cause an understandable delay in reaching Endor.

And yet... It would be too convenient. He wasn't exactly subtle, there was no way to be as low-key as Hux wished, and yet it would be too far of a stretch. The communication was a gamble in itself, another mysterious and helpful malfunction would alert even averagely intelligent officers that something was going on. That someone from the _Finalizer_ wanted to delay the meeting with the Supreme Leader. At best they would see him as a coward. At worst... They could not risk damaging the engines themselves. There was no possibility of controlling the scope of damage. Not to mention the unnecessary loss of equipment, and potential loss of men. It would be a planned accident, true, but it wouldn't be...predictable. The technical crew left his office with few options no one was really convinced by and promised to bring him solutions on the next meeting, at 2000. As if few hours could make any difference. At least they were enthusiastic.

The delegation that came into Hux's office few moments later was less so. They weren't exactly calling him out on anything, nor they were accusing him, but their purpose in his office was clear from the moment they entered.

"...We are sure that an understanding could be reached, if we just tried." Colonel Gervan finished, looking at Hux hopefully, as if she was waiting for him smiling and thanking her. Major Vulpr, the one Phasma warned him about, stood before the Colonel, and Hux was sure he knew who exactly prepared this little speech.

"I appreciate that you've come here to discuss your... concerns with me, however I must point one weak point of your rethoric." He said, trying not to betray the irritation he felt.

"Reaching 'an understanding', as you called it, with the Admiral would require him admitting that he had no order from the Supreme Leader, wouldn't it?" _... And that would never happen, no matter if he really got it or not_.

"Of course, sir... However, if we... at least try to contact his officers? To ask them, if he got them..." Colonel Gervan was a brilliant navigator, but she betrayed no talent for politics. She already knew she lost and yet she carried on this pathetic attempt.

"Are you suggesting they are not loyal to their superior officer?" He didn't say out loud that he certainly hoped it was so. "What you are proposing, Colonel, sounds awfully like a plot to me, and we are not plotting anything. We are preparing for a defense. It would serve you good to remember this." The moment he finished he was no longer looking at her. He was looking at Vulpr, whose usually soft eyes were now narrowed and his face was set in determination. 

The six officers he brought with him wouldn't be a problem, Hux could see it now. Gervan was Vulpr's most devoted listener, the rest was looking even more unsure than they did while entering his office. And Gervan herself lost the fight in her, now just standing in front of Hux's desk, her head lowered.

"Yes, sir. My apologies, I didn't think..."

"Nothing to apologize for. We are in a very difficult situation and we should analyze every possible option. This one, however, might lead nowhere. We are not separatists." She gave him a weak smile. Had it been any other situation he would have her reprimanded and demoted for questioning his methods. Maybe later. Right now he couldn't waste his time on making new enemies.

Vulpr's hard gaze worried him. Not that he could harm Hux in any way. But he perceived too much and there was always a risk that he would share, or have already shared his observations with others. At this point, the more they thought, the more dangerous it was for Hux. Vulpr should be taken care of. 

"Yes, sir."

"If that's all, you are free to go." Gervan and the rest saluted and left the office in silence, Vulpr, predictably stayed.

"Yes, Major?" Vulpr ready to say something and Hux was ready. One word, one question... Was all it would take. But the Major remained quiet. He saluted and left. Either he was a coward or a very wise man. Time would tell, for now he needed someone following the Major. 

He looked at his watch. He had lost too much time. He should be on the bridge, he should be leading his men. If his plan succeeds, would it be all he will be doing? Sitting in his office and listening to people and their concerns, no longer in active duty? Probably. As long as it worked, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. _As long as the First Order was running smoothly_.

He stood up, ready to at least join his men during lunch, but the moment he stepped from the desk, his holo-pad came to life. A request from Mitaka who wanted to discuss something with him immediately.

For a second Hux considered refusing. Hut he was not weak, so he squashed the thought and sent his acceptance of the request.

With a sigh, he sat back and looked at the holo-pad. At least he could observe them in the mess if he couldn't join them. He accessed the feed and for a while, simply looked, looking for familiar faces, guessing what they were talking about.

Phasma was nowhere to be seen. Considering her last message, she was probably trying to try once again to her friend from the _Victorious_. What for, Hux could only guess. If he knew Phasma as well as he prided himself to know her, she was trying to make amends. He had no need to stop her. If she failed, he would simply deny any responsibility or knowledge of her actions. He was almost touched by the risk she was willing to make to make him trust her again. The delegation of seven was also not present in the mess. Whether they were conspiring or simply resting Hux did not know. But he was going to.

He considered changing the feed to look what Ren was up to, but before he could, the room panel informed him, that Mitaka was waiting in the corridor.

Ren wasn't that important anyway.

/

Mitaka was slowly raising in Hux's books. The man had just saved him from the evening meeting, giving Hux the hope for eating at least one meal at normal hour.

"Can you obtain these reports? Before we proceed with the plan we need to be sure that they exist. We cannot act on a mere rumour."

"Yes, sir!" Truly, Mitaka should be a poster boy for the First Order. Young, of a kind disposition and so much enthusiasm... "I talked with one girl from our communication crew, she should be able to do it. I mean, they are somewhere in the general archives, so it's not like obtaining them is illegal..."

"Indeed. But if they can prove the natural instability of these motivators we must know which flaw we should look for so that it corresponds with the ones mentioned by the reports."

"I will try do it as fast as we can." He replied, with all the seriousness of an officer of his rank he forgot to display before.

"I trust that you will. You have yet to disappoint me, Lieutenant. And somehow I cannot see it happening any time soon."He replied with a smile,something in normal circumstances he would've never entertained.

Mitaka saluted and left the room, and Hux didn't have to be Force-sensitive to see the air of success and happiness surrounding him.

It was a good thing he demanded the _Finalizer_ to be equipped with the best machinery possible. Or rather, it was a good thing that people listened to him and gave the ship the newest version of the motivator. If they had reports that claimed that the motivators were more effective with the setback of being more fragile... It was still suspicious, Hux had no illusions about that, but it gave them deniability. It was the best option they had.

Things were just getting started but he was already so tired... Maybe now he would have at least one hour to leave the room, just an hour...

The sight of Phasma standing in his door was answer enough. He summoned all the energy he had in him, trying to look inspiring. _Competent_.

Phasma entered and started to report on her talk with Tayshe, adding another thing on Hux's schedule, another unknown factor. Still, she proved loyal, and he could appreciate loyalty.

/

To say that Hux was surprised when Kylo Ren entered his office would be a great understatement. Throughout all of their unfortunate cooperation, Ren had never dignified Hux with an official visit. He barged uninvited on the bridge, or caught Hux in the corridors whenever he needed something. And now he was entering, after waiting for his turn. That was unusual. Still, stranger things happened lately regarding Kylo Ren. Like last night. It was probably the most difficult thing Hux had ever attempted, and yet it succeeded.

"I was looking forward to going to the mess. I hope it is something important that you are keeping me here for." Kylo Ren frowned, but kept silent, coming closer to the desk.

"I talked to Zada Ren." He said, but Hux was more focused on the fact that he had no mask on, his face obscured only by the hood. He looked almost meek.

From the first time Hux saw Ren's face, he had understood the importance of the mask, the man's emotions were too visible without it.

Like they were know. He was almost... Afraid was not the word, but he lacked his usual confidence and arrogance. It was as if for the first time he cared for Hux's opinion.

The realization that Zada Ren was one of the greater concerns came seconds later. If Zada Ren talked to Snoke...

"And...?" Ren's face changed, familiar anger seeping into his expression.

"He won't be a problem." Even without the mask, his voice sounded menacing. "He defied my orders." He added forcefully.

"He defied... What have you done?"

"I punished him."

"But if he was following Supreme Leader's orders..."A horrible feeling entered Hux's mind. It didn't make sense, nothing of it. Snoke knew, if he had sent his Knight on the _Victorious_. Ren was now leaning forward, his hands on Hux's desk, his face suddenly close to Hux's own.

"Despite what you think of me, _I_ am the Master of the Knights."Ren growled, and Hux involuntary shivered. He always refused to be cowed before the man, on principle, but even he couldn't deny that there was something terrifying in him. Something _so powerful_. And Hux could appreciate power.

"And the Supreme Leader is your Master, it would make sense that they would listen to him."

"He should have asked me first!"

It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Your Knight, or the Supreme Leader?"

Ren recoiled, as if Hux had struck him. In his eyes there was panic, as if Hux... As if Hux voiced what Kylo Ren himself thought. The Knight took a step back, wanting to escape. 

"I could have never... The Supreme Leader is my Master. I could never defy him." Interesting choice of words. _'Could', not 'would'_.

Hux stood up and approached the Knight, who was now looking at him with such stubbornness... Ready to deny every accusation Hux could throw. It was more telling than any word Kylo could utter.

It was time to change the tune.

"Doesn't matter. We are not here to discuss grammar." He said, softening his tone and stopping in front of Ren. "Looking back at our previous... working relationship I must say I am pleasantly surprised that you actually did what I asked of you." He was. 

"He disobeyed orders." He still sounded unsure, as if Hux was going to voice the treasonous train of thought Ren betrayed, but he did not take another step back. Hux would be jealous of the spectrum of emotions Ren could go through in less than few minutes, if it wasn't so incovenient most of the time. Nevertheless, it was impressive how the man could go from one extreme to another.

"What price did you make him pay?" Something akin to smile appeared on Ren's face. 

"I let him feel my anger." The menacing air returned and Hux was not able to move as Ren lowered his head to look straight into Hux's eyes as he talked."I said nothing. I accessed his mind and found his worst nightmares. I let him feel them, experience them again and again, feeling my anger and disappointment at him, tearing him apart in a dream he knew he couldn't escape. Not until I let him go."

At first he tried to ignore the frantic beating of his heart and the way his breath quickened, unwilling to show any weakness. But from the way Ren was looking at him he understood that's what Ren wanted. So he let his body betray the effect Ren's words had on him. Why lie, if you can use the truth? 

"He knows for what he is punished, I made sure of that." Ren's voice was now even lower, his mouth next to Hux's ear."And he will wait for me to arrive to continue it. Because deep in his mind he knows he deserves it. I made sure of that too." Hux shivered again. The things he could do if he had so much power at his disposal... 

He glanced at Kylo's eager expression, clearly waiting for some kind of response, for acknowledgment, enjoying the effect he had on Hux. He wanted to impress, Hux realized. 

For a moment he let himself stand in place,a perfect picture of someone shaken to the core, letting Ren bask in his illusion of control. But not too much. He couldn't let Ren believe he had won something, so Hux finally took a step back.

"Seems a little bit excessive." He finally said, his voice back to its stern cadence. 

"But how effective." 

They stood for a moment in silence, looking at one another, searching for any clue as to where all of this was going. At least Hux was trying to figure it out, Ren was rather a mystery.

"It doesn't answer why you came all this way here to tell me about it. Not that I don't appreciate it..." 

"Appreciate what?" Ah, back to this defensive tone.

"I remember how much it means to you to avoid your face being seen." His voice soft again, Hux turned his back, as if trying to hide his expression. 

He didn't know he could affect Ren so much, if he was to be honest. How broken Snoke had left the knight? If even an illusion of affection seemed so important to this man-child that he would come for it despite his own rules? And most importantly, to a person he hated from the very beginning ? What exactly Snoke _did_ to Kylo Ren? He never really wondered before. 

Hux sat back down at his desk, still waiting for some kind of answer. 

But Ren simply stood there, looking at Hux as if he had seen him for the first time. As if he was not used to being thanked for anything, especially by Hux.

Not that Hux could blame him. It had to be confusing for him, to follow the rapid changes their relationship underwent. Hate was easy. Rivalry was too. It was what Ren knew, just like fear and anger and... 

And no one was listening to his thoughts now, so he shouldn't pity Kylo Ren. Or think about him, for that matter. 

"I wanted to check one thing." He raised his eyebrows.

"And that would be?" All of the anger and power seemed to leave him in that moment, as he sent Hux a slightly lost look. 

"You haven't forgotten yesterday at all." His heart skipped at that. His mind came back to the yesterday events and indeed, he did, in his surge of panic that he had been caught,  made up the dramatic speech about trusting, about forgetting... So that's what it was about.

"You haven't either, clearly." He pointed out, sitting straighter on his chair. 

"No." 

Hux lowered his eyes at this. It was like hurting a child, someone who had no tools to fight back. Of course, Ren had his lightsaber and the Force, brutal and dreadful, but in terms of emotions, he was so, _so vulnerable_... 

He was no better than Snoke, affecting Ren in such a way, making him believe that Hux _cared._ He didn't, most definitely, and once Ren learend that he would be possibly broken above repair, especially if Snoke would be by then out of the picture. He would be destroyed by his own emotions. It was...

It didn't matter. 

He was truly tired if he started to have doubts about Ren all of the sudden. Ren was means to an end. That's all. 

"So we both failed. I should get used to it right now. Make one mistake and another will follow..." _show him vulnerability, make him believe..._ "...We are going down." He finished, his voice cracking at the end. Why, he did not know, but it was even better. The Knight seemed to buy that, as he moved to kneel right beside Hux, listening. 

" _I_ am going down." Hux corrected and realized that these words were painfully true. And then it was as if the dam got broken.  All he had was a handful of plans, he realized,  a crew he could not be sure of and a scheme that was shaky on every level and too visible... _And that damned Major, what does she want with me? Blackmail? Pledge of loyalty? Negotiations? A warning? And what is Vulpr up to? Is he going to rebel now? Later? Should I  have him killed ? Should I kill Phasma? They were dangerous, they were unpredictable they could... They had to go, but then, he would be left..!_

"What are you talking about?" 

"Everything." He admitted in something that was almost a whisper, tiredness and stress letting the fear of failure speak." I cannot go against the _Victorious_. I cannot protect this ship from them, no matter how I try. I don't have enough power. I never had..." It was a lie, or maybe Hux wanted it to be. 

 He almost jumped when he felt one of Ren's hands taking his own hand in a hold that was too strong to be comforting, but probably was probably meant to be. Ren after all didn't know much of kindness. It felt... Good. The frustration of all day seemed easier to deal with all of a sudden. 

_ He could talk to someone.  _

"All I am good at is planning, thinking. And now everyone wants definite answers which I don't have. And power I cannot grant. A victory I cannot assure." _My life and career which I cannot save._  

Ren kept still silent, looking at him intently, and that was unusual in itself. Ren listening calmly, who would have thought. But it was a sobering observation, one that helped Hux notice that he was letting out too much. That he was getting out of his own control. And this perfermonce wasn't about him. It was about Ren. 

"I just want to protect everyone. I want to protect you, but I can't." He said, only seconds later registering that while his 'you' was meant as a plural, Ren might not understand it so. It was  lying it too thick, he would have to backtrack, to... 

The grip on his hand tightened painfully. 

"I'll give it to you." 

For a second, Hux was lost.

"What?" 

And just like that, the pressure was gone, as Ren stood up.

"The power you need. I will give it to you." 

Gratitude and hope he felt was so strong that he let it swallow him, fully aware that Ren could probably feel it, that he was projecting. It didn;t matter right now, right now everything was finally as it should be, this small victory giving Hux hope for another, greater ones...

He couldn't think of anything to say, he had no idea what words to use in such situation, why didn't he, he should _know_ , he should be able to ensnare Ren with his words even more, _Why can't I think of something?_...

"Ren, I..." 

"I know." And with that, the Knight left his office, the doors closing behind him being the only sound filling Hux's ears.

He leaned back on his chair, looking up at the ceiling, trying to calm his pulse, his heart that kept hammering for no reason at all. 

_ Ren, you poor, deluded fool.  _

No time to think about that. He had a meeting with the officers in charge of the troops in twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Writer's Rumblings Ahead:
> 
> Right, so Hux Caught Feels and is a big Hypocrite in a very, very deep denial, people are troublesome and kylux romantic scenes are still way ahead of us.
> 
> I know that this is the tenth chapter and it really should speed up, but this is the problem of writing three povs- the actual plot lasts for three days know and if you look at it this way it's really too soon for half of the things that are happening here, especially between Kylo and Hux, so I'm taking some liberties here- they are hurt, stressed, and afraid of what Snoke wants to do to them, and both are dealing with something like an idenity crisis, so hey, they need someone to talk to, I guess. 
> 
> That, and Hux as every ambitious perfectionist is mulling around and reliving every failure and every potential failure in his life, so he is kinda emotionally compromised, I hope it is visible in the text, I am not exactly fond of this chapter, tbh, but it couldn't have gone any other way if the future plot is to make sense. 
> 
> Sooo, that's it, let me know what you think and see you in Kylo's chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the delay, I had to do archeology stuff and not die of too much stress. No time to write, I had :

The day goes through his fingers, the only thing he accomplished was talking with Hux. The rest of the it he had spent in his room, well aware of the aimlessness and danager of being awake. He is trapped inside himself, his thoughts, his next steps unknown even to himself.

He is nothing without Snoke, he sees this clearly now. He is not getting any stronger, escaping from his Master's guidance, effectively blocking him from reaching Kylo, nor does he have any idea of what to do with himself now. Not allow Snoke to see how ungrateful and disobedient he has become, that's for sure, but what else? What else can he do?

_Accept the fact that Snoke is not his master anymore. He took control over the Knights of Ren, control he promised would belong only to me._

He remembers the shock he felt when Hux delivered him the news. Zada Ren, no longer obeying his Master was one thing. But Zada Ren able to communicate with the Supreme Leader to tell him about Kylo's doubts, about Kylo's rebellion, that was something else entirely. Damaging Zada Ren's mind to the point of breaking was necessary. He would not disobey again, and most importantly, he will not attempt any contact with Snoke. Kylo made damn sure of it.

There is no turning back from this, he realizes as he lies on his bed, stopping himself from meditating. Snoke would not accept any pleas for forgiveness, and even if he did, asking for it would be a final proof of Kylo's weakness. Of his redundancy. Han Solo's death had severed the bond irrevocably. He can never return to Snoke.

But he still has no power to defy him. To defeat him, saving his own life in the process. No one survives Snoke's disappointment.

Maybe that's why he is so interested in Hux. The General looks like a man who could. He has enough influence, enough wits... The only thing he lacks is power. A Real power rooted in the Force that could match Snoke's. Kylo does not possess such power, but he is willing to search for it, now that he has an aim, a reason, other than 'become as powerful as possible'.

Maybe that's why he offered his help to the general. Hux has vision, although now narrowed to surviving the meeting with the Admiral, but a vision nonetheless. With a right incentive and gentle stroking of Hux's ego, it would be quite possible that he could be persuaded to go against Snoke.

_That he could save me, as he said he wants to._

Or maybe he volunteered because Hux was confusing him, to the point of fascination. Every minute he spends with him, Kylo is surprised. By how much Hux cares and how much he berates himself for it. No wonder they held each other in such contempt in the past, their attitudes, their understanding of power so different. And now they are suddenly moving towards the same goal and the similarities come to the surface.

He didn't imagine the gratitude, the feeling of not being alone, he is sure of it. Kylo might be letting his guards down in the presence of the general, but Hux is doing the same. So different from Snoke, who supposed himself above any intimacy, any trust.

He shouldn't be comparing them.

Hux has no power over him. And yet, Kylo doesn't want the man angry with him, as he was in his office, still hurt by Kylo doubting him. 

He doesn't notice when he falls asleep, his vision growing dark, the gentle touch of the Force caressing his mind.

/

He wakes up with a feeling that the Force showed him something important.

Yet his mind is blank, grasping for the fragments of the vision that escapes him with every second he is awake. Something about a New Empire, but what... The face of General Organa, resigned, giving up hope... A funeral all in white... And that's all.

Before he can make sense of what he had seen, he notices the hour. It's around 0700, which means that Hux's conference with the Major from the _Victorious_ has already ended. Kylo does not feel any guilt at eaves-dropping on Phasma's conversation, after she accused him of it.

 The general was very much agitated by the negotiations before, so Kylo finds it disappointing that he cannot sense anything from Hux's room. The man probably went back to his duties, always the perfect commander. Still, Kylo is curious. Seeing the plans Hux is creating is the only thing that effectively occupies his mind, keeping at bay the overwhelming fear he feels every time he thinks about his decision. Maybe he can hunt Hux down and demand answers on the bridge.

But when he finally leaves his room after a sonic and finding a set of robes that would help him hide his face, he changes his mind. He can remember all too well how easy angering Hux can be when he is on the bridge, and Kylo would rather avoid it right now. Their... truce is shaky at best. And Hux has a way of pushing Kylo's buttons with one sentence filled with disdain.

He decides to go to a training room. Without his lightsaber, probably gone alongside Starkiller Base, he can rely only on the Force, but it is no reason to stop training at all. He needs to get his body to its full potential, to regain at least some part of the strength he believes he possessed once.

_To prove that I have this strength even without Snoke._

His side still hurts when he moves, but it is grounding, it is how it should be. Bacta did a considerable job stitching the flesh together and forcing the skin to cover the wound, but the nerves remember. After he goes through the most basic forms and katas Ben learned back at the Jedi Temple, his side is burning. He goes faster, putting more force in his swings, a simple stick he picked not a worthy replacement for the lightsaber, but at least he is moving again.

He gets tired much faster than he would have before and even pain seems to dull, the power leaving his limbs too soon. The wound hurts and he receives no strength from it, it doesn't even anger him. He is mostly tired of being constantly in pain and getting only more of it as his reward.

How is he any better than Ben? He is just as weak, just as alone. Scared. Angry at everything and hating everyone, but himself the most. How could he even consider going against his former Master if he...

The crash of equipment hitting the walls stops this train of thought. The whole room looks like a hurricane went through it, weapons and shooting targets lying everywhere, some of the benches wrung of their places and lying on a heap. That's what the mighty Kylo Ren is reduced to. A maniac who is able to destroy without touching them, without control over himself. He was not aware he was using the Force. 

His knees buckle underneath him and he kneels on the floor, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. It is grey and cold, just like everything about the First Order. In his youth, Kylo associated it with strength. The New Republic was colourful, soft and so, so weak and foolish. The First Order was nothing like that, Snoke often said. It got rid of everything that could stop it, it thrived on logic and reason. It had clear goals, clear paths and immaculate ways of achieving it. The First Order was the quintessence of order itself, setting the example. It was born to win. And Kylo at fifteen wanted to win so much.

And now, fifteen years later he is still as aimless and lonely as he was back then. Only the colours have changed, they grew colder. Like this grey, steel room with no windows, looking more like prison than anything else Kylo has ever seen.

He doesn't move when he hears the door to the training room open.

"Ren, for.... Are you crying?" Of course it is Hux. No one else had the courage to approach him. Good. They should. He hates them all. They are not what he was promised by Snoke. He was to receive powerful companions, a group that could create something more than the Empire, a movement that would help him become what Darth Vader once was. They are nothing and that's how Kylo always treated them. They are a disappointment.

He notices Hux when the man kneels in front of him, but he refuses to look at him, not willing to deal with the perpetual scorn the general exhibited whenever Kylo wrecked havoc on his ship.

"What happened?" And that is something unheard of. He takes his eyes off the ceiling and looks at Hux. Though he wouldn't call it concern, what he sees in Hux's face, but it is close. It angers him.

"Leave, general. Or I will make you," he growls, attempting to stand up. Hux's hands move to keep him in place.

"I don't think so. " Thankfully, his tone is devoid of any other emotion than irritation now. Good, that's something Kylo can work with. "I was forced to come here and interrupt my duty, because no one else knew what to do. So at least I want to know why."

"I don't see how this should concern you. You were called because I destroyed the room. What is more to know?"

"Maybe why? That would be a good start."

"I don't owe you an answer." And with that, he stands up, ignoring the pressure of Hux's hands on his arms. He might be weakened, but he is still stronger than the general. Always was.

He looks down at Hux, who is still sitting on the floor, looking at him with distaste.

"That's why no one can treat you seriously," he spats.

For a second Kylo thinks he had misheard.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Hux replies, standing up as well. "Any normal, adult person would speak about their problems instead of lashing out to cause as much damage as possible. It's like you are still in your teens, wanting to draw attention to your pain without asking for said attention." He considers killing Hux here and there, his plans of setting the general against Snoke long forgotten. It will be so easy to just stop the man from breathing, all it would take is just a thought, a gesture. But then there would be no one to save him from Snoke. To shape the New Empire as it should be. So he tries to stop his anger, something he is not used to be doing. Still, the vision of at least hitting Hux is tempting.

"You are one to talk, general. How desperate you are to let everyone believe that you feel nothing at all. You probably congratulate yourself every night how well you have hidden your _little, stressed, caring heart._ " Mockery . That's what he is reduced to now.

"At least I am functional in my 'desperation'. You are a wreck." Before Kylo can answer, or simply kill the general, there is a loud shriek of metal and the whole room shakes, as if the ship is violently stopping. He manages to catch the general rather out of instinct than a conscious decision, as both of them hit the floor and gravity forces them towards the nearest wall, along with the parts of equipment that is still littered on the floor. They stop with a thud, Kylo's back driving into the wall with all the force two bodies of grown men could create. It fucking hurts.

As soon as it started, everything stops.

"It's too soon!" Hux sounds panicked, his face hidden in Kylo's arms. He probably still has not noticed still that he was saved, his mind too occupied with his ship. "We are too far away, I didn't order it!" So it really was the _Finalizer_ coming to an abrupt stop. Though what for? Hux said something about buying the Finalizer the time, indeed, but... How stopping the ship is going to help?

"You didn't order it?" Getting up seems safe now, so he lets Hux go and tries to ignore the pain in his back.

"Of course not! We were supposed to damage the hyper-drive, but not in the middle of going through hyperspace! We are lucky we didn't crash into anything yet!"

"Calm down." That shut Hux up. Probably due to a shock of Kylo telling anyone to calm down. The irony is not lost on him.

Hux takes a deep breath, but his glare stays, even if his tone changes into that clipped, icy one. "We have no idea where we are. There is a reason hyperspace jumps are planned beforehand. You should know that. Even if they are, there is risk of collision with other ships or even planets. And now we left our course due to the lack of functioning hyper-drive. So, tell me once again that I should calm down." Hux threatens and turns on his heel, heading for the exit, possibly making haste for the bridge.

Casting last look at the destroyed room, Kylo follows him. There is nothing to be achieved from thinking in circles. He needs an aim, and finding out what happened, following Hux on his way to victory, seems a better alternative. No matter how the man still drives him mad.

"I don't need your company right now, Ren. If you are just going to lash out at me as well for giving a damn about your problems, now it is not the time."

"I am not." Hux is silent for a while, his steps fast and purposeful, his mind set on reaching the control over his beloved ship.

"Thank you for saving me." It is so quiet that Kylo barely hears it.

He smiles and for the rest of the walk to the bridge, he remains quiet.

/

They are not that far off the course, it turns out, still everyone is at the verge of panic until Hux steps in, demanding reports and checking the comms and navigation. No one knows what happened, and judging from the fear and confusion Kylo can sense in the room they are not lying. Lieutenant Mitaka is currently giving Hux a very lengthy and nervous report, waiting for an unjust punishment. It was his idea apparently, to go for the motivator, because that's what has been damaged, in the first place, though he is not the one who attempted to do it this particular moment. He waits for the punishment nevertheless.

"Lord Ren? A moment." Hux says, as he leaves stressed Mitaka in the middle of the bridge, the rest of the crew already back at work, trying to set the _Finalizer_ back at her proper course. Hux walks a few steps with him, putting a good distance between them and the lieutenant.

"You said you will give me power."

"I did."

"Does that also mean you are willing to help me with other tasks?" Kylo looks at him sharply. Is he to ask him to become his pet executioner? It doesn't sound like something Hux would do, but that's the only thing Kylo can see himself to be useful in.

"To a degree," he offers. "What do you need?"

Hux sighs.

"I don't know whether this whole situation is an ill-timed action, a true accident, or a sabotage, and I have no time nor ways of finding that out. I would need a net of spies to do that and that's something I don't have."

"You want me to find the culprit."

"I want to _ask_ you to find the culprit. As hard as it is to say it, you are the only one I can fully trust right now."

Trust? It is a fickle thing, a fragile one. The last person who trusted him was Han Solo, and Kylo had betrayed this trust. And yet, there is something empowering in gaining trust of the general.

"I thought the whole crew supports you."

"Most of them do. But there are some that do not agree with my politics. I do not plan on giving this ship up." _It's the only thing I have_ , Hux doesn't say, but Kylo hears it loud and clear. "There are some that want us to surrender. Also our plans are not as covert as we would have liked. I talked to Major Tayshe from the _Victorious_. Some of the men there are ready to change their alliances. But obviously, there are people who would like nothing better than to see me dead and humiliated."

"With that charm about you, I cannot imagine why." Hux looks at him incredulously and for a second he seems to be fighting laughter. But as always, he wins the battle with himself and his face is back to the icy calculation.

"The point is, there may be a correspondence going on and I cannot investigate it myself. But you can."

"Any suspects?"

Hux seems uncertain. "Major Vulpr, for one. I am not sure about his cronies and how many of them he actually has."

"And if I find them guilty?"

"Then I am never to know what happened to them. After all, I cannot order you to do anything, can I? And it wouldn't do good for me to execute my men." With a sudden clarity Kylo sees that there are many things Hux can order him to do and mask it as a plea. It doesn't stop him from accepting. At least he will have something to occupy himself with. Besides, the more Hux succeeds, the more probable it is that he will finally set his sights on Snoke.

"Do I trust Mitaka?" Hux asks suddenly, and Kylo doesn't need to delve into the man's thoughts for long to see the answer.

"He would never betray you, if he could help it. You are something of a hero to him." That takes the general by surprise.

"Thank you. " It will take a while for Kylo to get used to being thanked for anything, but he is sure he could. "Oh, and one more thing... I still don't know what you were so upset about, but I can tell you one thing: I believed you. When you said that you could give me power, I believed you. "

"I am nothing without Supreme Leader's guidance." He regrets the words the moment they leave his lips. Now Hux will see, will reconsider... The general looks as satisfied that his guess proved to be a correct one, but he is not smug. Kylo would probably kill him if he was.

"Are you, though? I have never seen him do anything you are able to. He cannot reach you here, can he? And yet, you brought Zada Ren to madness without moving from your chamber. Do you know anyone more powerful than you?"

"But the Supreme Leader..."

"I have duties to perform, Ren, and Mitaka to calm down, so I won't discuss it with you right now. But, as they say, those who can't, teach. Think about it." And with that, Hux is gone, joining Mitaka and reassuring the man.

Kylo leaves the bridge, his thoughts a burning chaos once again. Only one thing seems certain. He wouldn't have to convince Hux very strongly.

/

He spends most of his day following different people, skimming through their thoughts and looking for any kind of information in their boring minds that could give him a clue what had happened. But the technicians are as lost as everybody else. Some of them suspect Hux, but most agree that no one in their right mind would put the _Finalizer_ in unnecessary peril, especially not Hux, no matter how terrifying he might seem. A precious few seem to think it was a genuine accident. Others think it was Mitaka, too eager to earn the general's praise. Useless gossip, all of it.

He doesn't suspect the technical workers, nor does he suspect stormtroopers. The officers, though...

The day cycle ends before he can check more than a few, none betraying any association with Major Vulpr Hux mentioned. He will have to try again next day cycle, he has no intention of going through officers' bedrooms. It is enough that he has to spend so much time with people, his face uncovered.

He wonders briefly if he has to report back to Hux that he has not found anything. He decides against it, after all Hux is not his boss. He will speak when he has anything to speak of.

Only now he notices that since he started on his task, he didn't have the time to think about Snoke, his mind occupied by Hux and the _Finalizer_. He enters his chamber and only then feels all of his bruises and wounds come back to life. He decides to go take a sonic before he grows too tired to do so.

He feels refreshed, even if not exactly less hurting when he comes back from the refresher, and only then does he notice that someone had been in his room recently. When his eyes adjust to the darkness, he can see a shape on his nightstand.

It is his mask, or at least one that resembles it closely. Next to it he can spot a few painkillers and a glass of water. There is no note as to who put them there, but Kylo doesn't need one.

He takes the mask in his hand as he sits down on his bed. It is lighter than the previous one, but that's the only difference. It took a lot of effort to make it on such a short notice, he is sure. Is it a 'thank you'? A 'forget what I said about the Supreme Leader'? A 'I need you menacing'? Or simply 'I remembered your discomfort'? 'I care'?

He doesn't know, but as he falls asleep he doesn't fight a warm feeling settling in his chest, feeling so alien within this cold walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I hope you enjoyed lost Kylo, Hux who accidentally cares more than he would like and Kylo finally doing something useful. 
> 
> Next on we have a little change because there will be a new POV, although whose, I cannot tell you know. Let me know what you think, and I hope the exam session won't leave me too dead to write it more or less within a week! See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by wonderful Gabi who had to survive my never ending battle with commas and general awfulness. Pun not intended.

It took a while before he could make up his mind about this, but as the time passed it became clear that there was no other way. He had to interfere. Something he had never done before, not even once. No matter how dire the things were, either at the Academy, or already at the active duty, he never ever interfered in Hux's affairs. It would teach the boy that he had other options than his own cunning and mind, that there was still a higher force than him that would make everything go his way.

Commandant Hux had seen a lot of children like that, arrogant and weak in her unwavering belief in their parent's influence. It was pathetic to watch how their fools of the parents struggled to make everyone believe that their offspring was worth anything. They never were . Young Hux was different, Commandant made sure of that, and he was pleased with the results so far. The general was resourceful, convincing and wise, but he lacked experience. For a newcomer forced to plan everything on the fly he was doing an admirable job. But it was no longer a question of education. Hux had learned his lesson well, letting him fall now would do neither of them any good. So just this time, despite what he had said earlier, Commandant Hux decided to act.

Of course, cutting off any contact with the Supreme Leader was a risky move in itself. It stopped the creature from overseeing what was happening on First Order ships, but it also blinded the Commandant. How much Snoke already knew? Commandant had no illusions about the fate of his men in Supreme Leader's quarters. He had no means of obtaining any data on Snoke's plans now, he was sure of it. Of course, there was a possibility that General Hux did, due to the presence of the Knight of Ren on the _Finalizer_ , but he somehow doubted that it had escaped Hux's mind. He probably ensured that no communication was possible between the Knight and his master. Maybe he even disposed of the Knight. After all it, didn't matter anymore, the whole pretence of following the orders of the Supreme Leader wouldn't take long to stop fooling even the most incompetent officers .

That's why he had to act _now_ . Obviously the cadets would join, there was no doubt about that, and so will the new unit that should be finishing the training at the moment. The rest of the forces left on Arkanis were obliged to follow Commandant's orders now. Snoke had left Arkanis alone for far too long. His power no longer extended here and he still didn't know. He underestimated the Commandant as he underestimated his son, thinking that he would come obediently to be killed off for Snoke's failures.

Stupidity was the greatest disease one could be infected with. Snoke had to go.

He looked around his office, a few transmissions from the training camp on a display. If most of the classes were in the field there was a slight chance of being interrupted at the moment.

He sat down and looked at the reports from the fleet once more. No ship could reach the Supreme Leader at the moment, nothing has changed. They were confused, unsure of what to do. Some decided to proceed with their courses, collecting materials, funds for the First Order . They would not be swayed easily and they were not that significant. He should search for allies in the ships nearest to the _Finalizer_. Not counting the _Victorious_ , which was dealt with by General Hux, the Commandant had no doubts about it, there were but a few.

With the _Finalizer_ out of commission due to an accident caused by unknown suspects, as Hux claimed the last time they spoke, an occasion arose. To ask for... an aid. It wouldn't be too suspicious if in the light of this unexpected treason general Hux asked the nearest commander for help in repairing the drive and finding the culprits. Hux had said that he would deal with the saboteurs himself, and even the Commandant was unsure whether it was genuine, or just another part of the innocent act, but it would give a reason for a contact. The _Finalizer_ was damaged, unable to move forward and meet the _Victorious_ just yet. The Admiral would insist on meeting them where they have stopped, no doubt about that. But it would be on the _Finalizer_ 's terms, with a significant backup. 

The Commandant pressed the necessary buttons and waited. Soon, the holo-projector displayed an image of an elderly woman, standing straight and looking at him with mild annoyance. She was almost beautiful once, though her face was always too shrewd and hard to fit any image of womanly kindness and grace. She hasn't changed since her young days.

"Commandant Hux." She stated, instead of an elaborate, polite greeting.

"General Najara. A pleasure, as always." She just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? I thought we have stated that I do not buy your charming smile, commandant. Spare me. What do you want?" She was irritating that way. Honest and loud, there was no treacherous bone in her body, as far as the Commandant could tell. She was his best option right now.

"First of all, I was hoping for a private talk." Understanding dawned on her.

"I should have known. Fine." A good start then. "Though I hope you are aware that some of us are still on an active duty and therefore do not have time to jump at your beck and call."

"Indeed. But have I ever bothered you without a good reason?" He smiled even so, knowing fully well that despite her words she did find him charming. Or at least, she did once .

"You haven't. Give me a minute" She admitted, and the image disappeared. He waited for a while, and true to her words, General Najara came back, this time only her torso staring at the Commandant impatiently.

"I am very happy that you decided to at least listen to me." She just scoffed.

"As much as I enjoy your little games on political meeting, I've already told you that I have other things to do with my time. What do you want me for?" It is time to be bold and clear. Even if she refused, she would never betray him to anyone, that he was sure of.

"I need help."

"That's a new one. With...?"

"With one of the admirals, for the start." He wasn't sure how much she knew, but it became obvious that quite a lot, judging from her triumphant smile.

"Oh, it is about young Hux. I should have known. I don't see what do you need me for. You two can handle him just fine. Since he hates your guts, General Hux has a better chance of making the Admiral fall for him hard and destroy his life completely, if he is half as talented as you were once." She spat and for a moment, the Commandant was taken aback.

"I always assumed that you..."

"... moved on? Yes. Cured myself of the useless attachment to you? Apparently not, since I am still talking to you." She didn't shout, not exactly, but she was far more emotional than he had seen her through all of this years.

"...One never does..." She finished quietly, an afterthought that made the Commandant's pulse to speed up. It was a long shot to assume that she would be still... affected. He rather thought she would join him after she saw the truth in his reasoning, but this was even better .

"Someday, when I can afford the sincerity with you, I will apologize to you for what I did." He promised and received a little smile as an answer.

"The worst part is that I still don't know, do you always lie, or never? Don't know which is more frightening." She had that wistful look in her eyes and for a moment, the Commandant felt uncomfortable, even unsure . Thankfully, she woke up from her reverie.

"But, that's not what you wanted to talk about, and since I myself wasted our time on useless reminiscing, I won't speak until you finish ." He simply nodded, feeling that commenting on what has just been said would ruin everything. He was getting rusty, being limited to talk only to soldiers at the Academy made him unsure of his skill at influencing people by something else than a simple order.

"The _Finalizer_ is not fit for long journeys at the moment. Their hyper-drive has been damaged and there are suspicions that some men did it on Naey'ev's orders, so that the general doesn't obey the order and doesn't appear at the meeting point. That is the official version."

"And the truth?"

"The truth is that my so... The general is stalling." The supposedly accidental slip brought the wistfulness to Najar's eyes, and that's what he needed. He needed her to want to help Hux. "There is no reason to believe that the order came from the Supreme Leader at all, other than the Admiral's words. The connection with the Supreme Leader is severed..."

"... So no one can check anything. So the general is preparing to defend himself, am I getting this right?"

"As always." She smiled at that .

"Still, I cannot phantom, what do you need me for?"

"I need you to make sure that my son has enough men to win this fight. That he has enough people he can trust." She stayed quiet for a moment, looking at him as if searching for an answer. As she analyzed his words, he took time to simply look at her. Her hair was short now, obeying the regulation and no longer brown as it used to be. It was white now, but it somehow fit her, as did the occasional wrinkles on her skin. She looked more at ease with herself now than she did when she was young. Her eyes had not changed at all, pale and intelligent, but still too trusting. That had been her downfall once, but she managed. She was still here.

"But what if it isn't an act of treason? What if his orders really came from the Supreme Leader? I cannot go against him."

"Can't you?" She shot him a panicked glare.

"How can you even... Say it out loud! Somebody could hear and..."

"...And what? What can he do? Have you ever witnessed his power? Have you ever felt protected by his magnificent presence? I haven't."

"He is the pillar of the First Order..." She was distressed and at any other situation she would have sent him to hell already, disconnecting once and for all. And yet, she was still talking.

"The order itself is the pillar of the First Order. Snoke with his mania of the religion long gone hardly represents it. His 'dark side' as he calls it draws its power from chaos. That's what my son learned from the Knight of Ren, the disciple of Snoke. How can such a creature lead us?"

"This is no longer talk of help, we are talking treason!" She shouted, her eyes wild and afraid.

"Maybe we are. "

"I made an officer's oath!" Ah, of course. She would be bothered with that. The Commandant never had any qualms about his loyalty. It was to himself and his family. The rest of the hierarchy were just pawns he listened to when it benefited him.

"To Snoke, or to the First Order?" She shut her mouth and glared at him, clearly searching for some counterargument. But none would come.

"That's what you want me to do? To put... General Hux as the new Supreme Leader? This is what it has been all about, all these years?"

"No." He let his tone soften, his eyes grow kinder. He was always good at that and it hardly ever failed him. This vulnerability. "I just want to save my son from being killed for disappointing Snoke and for losing a base Snoke himself couldn't have protected. And if this is how I can achieve it, so be it."

She scoffed again, a frown marring her lines.

" Oh, how happy your son is, to have a father caring so much." He heard the sarcasm, but decided to ignore it. She gave him the perfect argument.

"You used to care about him once too." He heard her defeat in her sigh, rather than in the words that followed.

"Where shall I meet him?"

Before he answered he gave her his most genuine smile.

/

That evening he called general Hux and informed him of the new development, in turn getting a small report on the proceedings and Hux's negotiations with the  _Victorious_ 's Major. He wasn't disappointed.

"And what about Kylo Ren?" The question seemed to take the general by surprise.

"What about him?"

"Is he going to support you? To stop you? Or are you going to get rid of him before you reach Snoke?"

"He is... He can be convinced. He is now conducting a search for culprits who destroyed my ship. He offered his help."

"And does this help extend to dealing with Snoke?" The general looked unsure for a moment and a bitter sting of disappointment entered the Commander's heart. His son should know such things by now.

"He can be persuaded. Almost is. "

"Oh?" His tone betrayed nothing more than curiosity, he was sure, but the general was too good at reading his moods.

"Trust me. I am now his greatest solace and friend."

"You need to be more than that." A smug smile appeared on the general's face and any trace of disappointment disappeared from the Commandant's mind. This was his son, blood of his blood, a perfect student of every craft .

"Oh, I will be. So much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riight, so Commandant Hux snuck up on me and I really wanted to have an outsiders POV on what is exactly going on: namely everyone knows and waits for the outcome. Also, I am sorry for the ever-growing list of OCs but they are very much needed in the plot, you will see. 
> 
> Next chapter we are back to Phasma and finally, after all this time, we are meeting the Victorious and her Admiral. See ya next week!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back from the dead.
> 
> This chapter is slightly longer, because I really, really wanted to have all of this in Phasma's POV. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> UPDATE: My beta is awesome and actually managed to look at it despite being on a vacation, so it should be readable now :P

It was getting out of her hands, Phasma was well aware. Since she relied Tayshe's request for a meeting with the general she had been out of the loop. True, she wasn't that surprised with Lord Ren suddenly stalking the corridors, his ominous presence terrifying people yet again, the group led Vulpr getting special attention from the Knight, mostly because she remembered all too well his tone while waiting in front of Hux's office. Apparently, general's forgiveness had a price and Kylo Ren was willing to pay it. Impressive, but not exactly unanticipated.

The crew of the _Conqueror_ joining them a week into their immobility, that was unexpected. The superior officer of that Star Destroyer, general Najara claimed that they had been nearby and simply answered the rescue call from the _Finalizer_ , yet Phasma was pretty sure no such call had taken place. Of course, as they landed on the nearest planet that proved to be Rakata Prime, they were ordered to find a way to repair the hyper-drive, the reason for the accident still being investigated, but to ask for help? They had to damage the ship to stop on the way to Endor, that was the plan, Hux had said as much. Why ask for help? Was the _Conqueror_ a friend, or a foe? Had they truly assumed the _Finalizer_ needed help, or have they sided with the _Victorious_ and came to keep watch over General Hux and his crew?

The welcoming of General Najara on the _Finalizer_  was rather cordial, but then again Hux had already proved to be an accomplished politician and liar, so it gave Phasma no answer.

She got what she wanted, her unit finally shaping up, her new training regime slowly taking roots, the maneuvers becoming more and more effective, there was nothing she should complain about. And yet, she felt cast aside. Was this all a punishment for her betrayal?

But Hux had thanked her, had assured her of his belief in her loyalty... Was she redundant, then? Was her role now reduced to being simply a loyal officer? That's what she wanted, originally, she should feel thankful. But being so deeply in the general's confidence and then being denied any information, any meeting. Maybe Hux was too afraid now? Maybe the newcomers posed an even greater threat than Phasma previously thought?

"I don't think they came here to help, Captain." Mitaka had said to her few hours after the official reception of general Najara had ended. They were in the training room, Phasma overseeing the troopers, Mitaka stopping on his way back from his shift just to talk to her. He went out of his way just to share his concerns with her... This trust, this loyalty, that's what Phasma wanted. That's what she had to give to the general, had he asked. He didn't. Not anymore, at least.

"What's the basis of such opinion, Lieutenant?" She asked, scanning the space around them. No one was near, her troopers taking turns at the shooting range, as she ordered them to do. There was the matter of cameras everywhere, but that was even better. Maybe this way they could warn the general, assuming he hadn't noticed the danger. Unlikely, but every piece of evidence might count.

"We are on an ancient planet. It hadn't been inhabited for millennia and there is no way we could find anything to repair the hyper-drive here. And here they come, claiming they will provide technical support, but there is no cargo of additional parts, at least none I'd heard of." Once again, Phasma felt impressed with how sharp Mitaka can be, when he was not terrified out of his mind.

"Maybe they simply had not brought it forward at the moment?" She suggested, not exactly believing it herself.

"But they spoke nothing of it on the reception, had they?"

"No." Mitaka beamed at her, proud.

"I've also checked. Their previous location was near Takodana. The _Enforcer_ orbiting next to Jakku should be the first choice to come to our aid. And yet..." Phasma nodded, acknowledging Mitaka's point. Either they were here on the behalf of the _Victorious_ , or Hux had forgone any pretences and decided to go to an outright battle. But why the change of plans? 

She could no longer anticipate what would happen, what part of their circumstances were Hux's doing, and what part he just took in his stride, keeping up the appearances of having everything under control. She distracted Mitaka with a question about the officers from the general's party and as he shared his opinions, she planned...

/

It was not her intention to eavesdrop, not at the beginning. But the moment she saw Hux and that new general, Najara, enter his office, she immediately rushed there.

There was no chance that the door would let her hear, but if she managed to plant one of her bugs... She wanted to use them on Vulpr, but this was more important. She knocked end entered the moment the door opened. General Najara, a harsh, thin woman of around sixty gave her a curious look, as if she was surprised by Phasma's boldness. General Hux, standing next to her was wearing a similar expression.

"Captain?" He prompted and Phasma straightened her back.

"I apologize for the interruption, sir." She said, bowing her head slightly, in respect."I am heading to the training section with Major Vulpr and wanted to ask for permission to..." _Bug him_...She was lost about how to phrase it so that the other general would not have an impression that Hux had to spy on his own crew. She hadn't thought this through, but she counted on Hux's understanding.

"Are your troops competent?"

"Yes, sir. The training is becoming fruitful." She had no idea what Hux was about, but she trusted him enough to play this game .

"Then you have my permission to perform the battle simulations with Major Vulpr. Snow setting, if you please. No causalities. " If she could, she would sigh with relief.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted, both to Hux and his guest.

"I appreciate your commitment, Captain, but do not barge in my quarters like that ever again. I'll see you at 1900 to discuss this topic further, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" She repeated, and as she was leaving, she allowed her left hand to linger on the door frame, the bug settling nicely next to the light switch.

The moment the door closed behind her, she took her helmet off and after taking out the correct earplug she put it in her ear, as quickly as possible covering her face with the helmet yet again. It would be distracting, to have two earplugs, one with commands, one with the conversation, but she will have to manage.

 _...You seem to be fond of her, still. Others would not have your mercy._ That was general Najara, her voice strangely informal now.

 _She is loyal. And right now, she is worried, I guess._ Phasma couldn't help but feel pride at Hux's words. How genuine they were, that remained to be seen, but it felt good to hear praise from her commander.

She went on her way to the training rooms, another bug ready in her hand.

_Worried?_

_You would be too, in her place. Too many factors have arisen lately, everything changes._

_Is my visit not to your liking?_ General Najara sounded amused, but there was unexplainable fondness in her voice.

 _Quite the contrary. It changes the game greatly, and to our favour. But right now, after the Victorious comes, it is a win or die situation. No turning back, no more pretenses to hide behind. I feel like he forced my hand._ Ah, a friend, then. But who was that 'he' they were talking about? Snoke?

_Then you are at least self-aware._

_You do hate him still._

_If only it was that easy..._

_Nevertheless, I'd have done the same, had our places had been different. I wanted to wait it out, to try negotiation, but it is taking too long, we are losing the momentum. We need to strike now._

_And how do you plan to convince the crew of Naey'ev to follow you?_

_That has been already arranged._ Phasma didn't need to see the general's expression. She could imagine his smug, satisfied smile, a smile of a man who is in total control.

_And your hyper-drive? Do you know who is responsible?_

_I feel like I am giving an interview._ Was Hux... joking? Who was this woman?

 _Get used to it. You'll have to give a lot of interviews to hold the First Order in your hand after this all ends. You haven't answered my question_.

Phasma received a salute from the patrolling unit and as per usual, she commanded them on their duty, out of habit, so she lost bits of the conversation, unable to focus on two.

_... He will find them._

_I am still wondering how you managed to convince him to help you. I heard from your..._

_...Commandant._ Hux interjected.

 _...From the Commandant, then,_ The woman sounded irritated, _that you were not exactly on friendly terms._ So they were talking about Ren now. Who else. Who was the Commandant? That 'he' who forced Hux to act earlier?

_People change._

There was silence, then, and for some reason, Phasma had a feeling that the woman was horrified.

 _You are like him, after all. Gods, he taught you this, of course he did..._ Phasma's guess proved to be correct. She had no idea what they were talking about, but the general sounded heart-broken all of a sudden and Phasma was pretty sure that there was something more they shared than just a fleeting acquaintance or camaraderie connected with rank. They had history.

_His teachings would have meant nothing without yours. He had the skill, but not the material. You, you taught me everything I needed to make the skill useful._

_What have you done?_ But Phasma never learned what general Hux had done to Kylo Ren, because she reached the training room and was saluted by her troops. She relied to them the orders of the field training in a snow setting and informed Vulpr of their instructions. Vulpr's troops versus Phasma's, no casualties, guns set to stun, both of the leaders in the field. She had to get Vulpr to participate to somehow plant a bug on him...

When she was done giving orders and positioning herself and her troops, she lost the whole thread of the conversation.

_We are not here to discuss morality of this, we are here to win!_

_There might come a time when you will no longer be able to say for yourself what is a lie and what is true._

_I am not him._

_I am not so sure!_ The woman sounded shaken right now.

Only few seconds more...

The blaster was fired as the scout of her unit found the first enemy. Her second earpiece was blasting with multitudes of sounds, hurried reports, blasters, imitation of wind in the trees...

_Will you still support me? Even though..._

_Yes._ That was worth hearing. That no matter what, the _Conqueror_ was an ally. That's all Phasma wanted to know. She ordered her men to go in the beta formation, she herself still staying at their starting point, trying to catch the conversation from the office. Thankfully, it was nearing an end, from what she could hear.

 _Thank you, General Najara._ The woman sighed deeply.

 _I preferred the times when you still called me aunt._ The door slid shut and Phasma was so shocked that she almost missed the blaster being shot at her location.

Almost.

/

She didn't manage to get Vulpr at all, her team won, but only barely. Still, she was proud of her unit, even after she had been taken down they fought on, her second in command proving to be entirely competent.

Being shot took away any opportunity she might've had to bug the Major. She had nothing to give Hux.

The rest of the day came by somehow in a rush, in the canteen she managed to talk to Mitaka and assure him that the _Conqueror_ was not a threat. He didn't believe her and demanded proof, which Phasma did not have.

She took her time to observe General Najara when she could, but there was no familiar trait in her face, nothing that would betray her relationship to Hux. Maybe the eyes, their color somewhere between green and blue, but that was it. She seemed strict and up to the point, as any general should be, but there was some kind of tenderness in her, especially when she was looking at Hux when she assumed he wasn't looking. By her gaze alone one could tell that the two were related.

When the 1900 came, Phasma was already at Hux's door, so many questions buzzing in her head. Could she ask them all? Was she still in confidence?

The door opened and she entered, as usual saluting to Hux. She leaned on the doorframe for a moment, her right hand on the wall, trying to find the bug. There was nothing.

"Don't worry. It is safe and disabled on my desk. Sit down." The general's voice was icy at best and that was it. She was done for, this time for real.

She took off her helmet. Not that it would help her any, but at least she would look the general straight into eyes.

"I assume you want to explain it to me."

"Sir, I... It was not to spy on you." Hux raised an eyebrow at that.

"And yet it was in my office. Interesting." Her heart thundering in her chest, she tried to at least appear calm.

"I improvised. I was on my way to train with Major Vulpr, the bugs ready to plant on him, when I saw General Najara enter your office, sir. The crew was worried about the intentions of the general, and so was I." Her tone was collected and she was thankful for that. She was innocent, but not naive. If Hux knew who planted the bug, he wouldn't just assume the best and ignore the threat. And it wasn't even Phasma's first offense. She should have thought about it earlier.

"I planned on taking the bug off now, since the general proved to be at least trustworthy. I won't apologize, because that's not what you want to hear, sir." Hux held her gaze for a while, his expression calculating.

"That's what I thought." That was unexpected.

"You are not subtle, Captain. Someone who really wanted me out of the picture would have more finesse, I'd think. Especially while planting such machinery. So you will be happy to learn that I believe you."

"Indeed, sir." Hux gave her a small smile.

"Perfect, glad we have that cleared up. How did it go with the major?"

"We have won the field simulation, but I did not manage to plant a bug on him, I was... distracted." She finished, somehow abashed.

"Yes, listening to other's conversations might do that to you. Major Vulpr is no longer your problem. I am handling it." Or rather, Lord Ren was handling it, from what Phasma had heard.

"Then what shall I do?" It came out rather forcefully, as if she was too eager. Maybe she was, too eager to please, to matter again.

"Stop acting up like that, that's for one. You are betraying a lot of individual thinking, and while that's a good quality for a leader, it is only such on the field. Right now, I need to reduce all possible unknown factors to minimum. I wouldn't like you to become such factor, Captain." His tone was no longer as cold as it was before, now there was a clear threat in it, and a promise that this time, it will be actually followed by action. "I'd hate to lose such a valuable ally, but the _Victorious_ shall reach us tomorrow and I need everything to go according to plan. This is not a right moment to undertake your own investigations, that'll come later." He added, his voice settling back into matter-of-factly tones.

"Understood, sir." "Good. Then, the matter is closed." Another smile, this time seemingly genuine.

"I'd like you to aid Lieutenant Mitaka with preparations for tomorrow, he got special orders and seems to be fond of you. He will appreciate the help."

"Yes, sir." She waited for a moment for any other order or a comment, but the general seemed to be done. He looked even more tired than before and despite his harsh words, at the moment he looked rather like someone who should be protected. And Phasma was going to do exactly that.

"Permission to leave?" She asked, and when she was granted one, she put her helmet on and saluted. She was answered with a nod.

The second she left the office, she came face to face with Kylo Ren, this time masked.

"The general is busy." She tried, hoping to get the man at least few minutes of rest.

"Is he?" The mechanical voice answered, disinterested.

"Yes, Lord Ren." She had no idea what Hux could possibly do to the Knight, but at the moment, she didn't really care. The general deserved rest and with Kylo Ren here, he certainly would not be granted that luxury. "Such fierce loyalty..." The Knight mused, and Phasma became aware of something probing at her mind, asking some unspecified question she didn't understand, but wanted to answer. "I assure, it is in general's best interest to meet with me, no matter how tired he might seem."

Phasma refused to be intimidated by this blatant show of reading her thoughts.

"By your leave, Lord Ren." She bowed her head and left the corridor, her mind already occupied by something else.

The _Victorious_ was coming.

/

Since the morning everyone was somehow fidgety, not to say nervous. They were trained to meet the worst of the worst, they have seen many battles. But never one against one of theirs.

Besides, the officers were not stupid, most of them sensed that there was something more on the line than just the _Victorious_. Whether they win or lose, life on the _Finalizer_ would never be the same.

As requested, she assisted Mitaka on his way, not entirely understanding what the purpose of these orders was. They were instructed to direct all shuttles down to the planet's surface, where Hux was supposed to meet Admiral Naey'ev and his men. Of course, the troopers were sent down as well, both from the _Finalizer_ and the _Conqueror_ , but the officers were ordered to stay on the ships.

If the shuttles were there to have some escape route, they wouldn't be very effective. Without officers to evacuate, it'd be hard to determine which troopers should be saved, and making them fight to get to them was unwise, at best.

And yet, Mitaka put all the shuttles in a semi-circle, as ordered, with Phasma's silent support terrorizing the pilots not to ask too many questions. Not that they wanted to. They were quite used to trusting Hux's decisions.

Still, as they made their way on the landing site, ordering the pilots around, tneithe Phasma nor Mitaka could see what was the purpose of all of this. Letting the officers stay on the decks of the Star Destroyers was logical- if Hux assumed the worst, back up from the space could prove crucial. But why the shuttles?

Hux and General Najara arrived in Kylo Ren's Upsilon, alongside the Knight. They stayed mostly inside, not bothering to look at the landing site, presumably waiting for the signal that the _Victorious_ was near.

Once, Phasma saw Hux leave and enter one of the shuttles, tampering with the controls. She didn't manage to ask him what he was doing, for he had sent her to prepare her unit for landing, so that would be ready when the signal comes.

And finally, after a few hours, it finally did.

Hux, General Najara and Lord Ren left the Upsilon and with one command, Hux ordered the stormtroopers to create rows, as it was customary during the official greetings. The row of the officers was obviously missing.

Phasma took her place next to Mitaka, few steps behind the generals and Kylo Ren. Two rows of stormtroopers. Not much.

The shuttle from the _Victorious_ came to a halt and stopped in front of the semi-circle. Only one, a surprise in itself. Phasma glanced in Hux direction, but the man seemed unmoved and unsurprised.

The shuttle landed.

For a long time, nothing happened.

And then, the sky was filled with other shuttles, stopping right beside the first one, also in a semi-circle. They wouldn't be shooting at each other, would they? They were old, Imperial Lambda-class shuttles, they would destroy each other, and Hux did not seem suicidal.

At last, the shuttle in the front opened its door and a few officers left, but neither of them looked like an Admiral. The party from the first shuttle came forward, stopping in front of the joined crews of the _Finalizer_ and the _Conqueror_ , creating a row of their own. From the rest of the shuttles came a string of stormtroopers, each accompanied by a superior officer. From just one glance Phasma could see that they were outnumbered. Four rows. _What was Hux thinking_? The last column of the stormtroopers stopped and split into two rows, allowing a man to pass. Six rows, then.

This had to be the Admiral. He was rather tall and his hair were grayish, but there were tresses of red hair visible. The man stopped in front of General Hux who took a step forward to greet the man.

"I was expecting a trap." Said Naey'ev instead of a polite greeting. " Have you run out of initiative? No clever plans up the sleeve?" He teased and Phasma's hand tightened on her blaster.

"Why would you expect a trap?" Hux answered coldly.

"You and your panicking all around, one would think you are trying to escape your fate. Too afraid to say goodbye to the rank? You even got poor Najara involved. Or was that your dear daddy who called her to save your hide?" General Najara did not twitch, nor did Hux. They were both staring at the Admiral with an obvious distaste.

"I didn't know my _hide_ required saving. I was told, by you, might I add, that I am to surrender my command over the _Finalizer_ and go to meet the Supreme Leader. "

"You doubt this?" The Admiral sneered, hatred clear on his face. No wonder Hux was so certain that Admiral making up the order was a plausible option.

"No. But I am taking into account your personal feelings connected with me and my family, as well as the fact that since your order came no one had been able to communicate with the Supreme Leader. As if someone didn't want us to confirm them."

Admiral's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"That's your game, then... So, you refuse to obey? Is this an outright treason?" He asked, his voice full of malicious glee.

"Not at all. I am just sharing my concerns. I am a servant of the First Order and will obey its demands." _Order's demands, not Supreme Leader's,_ Phasma observed.

"Wonderful, I couldn't wait to see you defeated, I must confess. To see you give up all you wanted so much, because you couldn't stop a band of kids from destroying our future. Had it been my decision, I'd have you killed just for that." It was almost intimate, how the Admiral leaned towards Hux, his words getting louder and louder, the thrill of having won evident in his voice.

"And you won't kill me now?" Hux was still unmoved, as if everything was still according to plan.

The Admiral laughed.

"I'd love to, you little sycophant. I'd love nothing more than to do it on your father's eyes too, but that's not time for that. Not yet. Maybe later." Here, Hux's eyes widened, as if he was surprised.

And then...

And then everything descended into chaos.

There was a movement from the third row, directly behind the Admiral. There was a shout, as someone ran forward.

And shot Hux.

Everything happened at once. The general falling to the ground, Najara kneeling to check if he was alive, the shooter disappearing in the white mess of his comrades, Phasma shouting 'On command!' to the stormtroopers behind her, and both rows, the _Finalizer_ 's and the _Conquestor_ 's aiming at the Admiral, standing rooted to his place, clearly shocked at what happened. Later, Phasma would notice that he shouldn't have been, since he was the one to give the order, but at that moment she was calculating another move. The third row, the one with the shooter, ran to the nearest shuttle with their officers on their heels. Phasma wanted nothing more than to shoot them, but they were outnumbered, and the rest of the rows still did not declare any attack.

"Fire!" The admiral shouted, but other voice commanded "Halt!"at the same time. Phasma recognized the voice. _Tayshe_.

"That is treason!" The Admiral shouted and that was the last thing that came out of his mouth, as he had been ran through with a red lightsaber. Kylo Ren came off his stupor.

"And you know everything about it." said the Knight as he retracted the sword from the Admiral's dead body.

There was a noise of engines going off as the shuttle taken by the traitors tried to make their escape. With one hand extended, Kylo Ren stopped the ship. The _Victorious_ 's troopers still stood their ground, not moving and not firing.

Seeing no imminent threat, Najara and Mitaka took Hux's prone body back to the Upsilon, escorted by Phasma's own unit, as she walked forward to stand beside the Knight, the new highest ranking officer in command.

"Why aren't they moving?" She asked, her blaster aimed at the group on the other side. No one moved.

"Because they are stunned by the Admiral's betrayal. At least some of the officers are. The rest... The rest was with us all along, it would seem." Ren answered as he forced the shuttle back to the ground. Then, he stalked forward, surrounded by ominous sense of calmness. Phasma was used to his rage, destructive and hot, this one was new.

"At ease! To the _Finalizer_!" Tayshe ordered, and the five remaining rows holstered their weapons, following her until they were standing in front of Phasma. She gestured her own troopers to put down the blasters as well. Even the _Conqueror_ ones listened. She didn't have to see what happened to know that the shooter was no longer alive. In the dark interior of their shuttle, Kylo Ren had found him. Him, and the rest of his unit, judging from the loud buzz of a lightsaber burning metal.

She turned her attention to Tayshe.

"Major." She greeted, and although the woman still had her face covered, her eyes were smiling.

"Phasma. Nice to see you in person."

"The feeling is mutual. I'd love to ask you to explain what happened, but I'm still not sure who is on whose side." She confessed. She hoped that the general was alright, they would let them know if he wasn't, right? She looked in the direction of Upsilon. Nothing. But no one shouted alarm so...

"That is a long story. For now, I am the leader of the _Victorious_. And as the commanding officer I can assure you that we are ready to support the _Finalizer_ and her general." Tayshe answered.

"How...?" She was speaking rather to herself than to Tayshe, yet Tayshe replied.

"Your general is a smart man. Too reckless, maybe, but smart. I hope he will heal soon, we have plenty to plan and not much time." They both turned when they heard the footsteps. General Najara left the Upsilon. She didn't seem very shaken, so Phasma guessed that the general was alright and kept quiet as the general came to Tayshe.

"I heard about your aid to our cause. I appreciate it, in the name of general Hux. I shall like to meet you in private, to discuss our further steps." 

"If that's all the same to you, I'd like to discuss it with General Hux himself." Najara raised her eyebrows.

"I shall inform him, then. Tomorrow should be doable. Though discussing matters with me now might speed it up a little." Tayshe said nothing at that, and general Najara sighed.  No one mentioned a whole shuttle of troopers being murdered, as if no one noticed.

Phasma was just as confused as her troopers probably were. What was going on? Why did the two women know each other? Why did they act as if everything was alright? The general had been shot, had almost died and yet, and yet... They were calm.

Why?

/

The answer came that night.

There was a video in the making, Mitaka showed her, created by Unamo. A video that used a footage of the assassination attempt and the talk before it, the threats and hate Admiral Naey'ev spat in Hux's face. But it was cut in some places, so that the jibe about Hux's father disappeared from the video entirely, leaving the Admiral saying 'Maybe' after Hux asked if Naey'ev would kill him now. It was a wonderful propaganda material, showing the Admiral as self-possessed, angry man and Hux as a paragon of virtue, wanting to serve the First Order. The Order, not Snoke. It would show how Snoke dealt with his men- sent his spiteful cronies to remote planets to kill people who were no longer deemed useful. The First Order would love it. Snoke as a tyrannt, giving into personal vendettas instead of order and prosperity. It was perfect.

"We are going to add general's speech tomorrow, after we've recorded it. It's going to be so good." Mitaka had said to her, after showing the video.

"How did you get the footage?" So many angles, from both of the sides. How? Who would record it?

"From shuttles' external cameras. Somebody left them all on, I was sure that they were off, but hey, that was lucky! The Force was with us!" Mitaka exclaimed and bid her goodnight.

He never noticed the dread that filled her.

It was not the Force.

 _Your general is a smart man. Too reckless, maybe, but smart_.

_A smart man._

She directed her steps to the med-bay, not caring that it wasn't her place to visit her superior, not caring that it was the middle of the night circle. She wanted answers. Why Tayshe knew and Phasma did not? What else had Hux planned?

Her entrance went unnoticed.

Next to the general's bed sat Kylo Ren, mask-less, talking in hushed whispers with the man on the bed. For someone who had been shot recently, Hux was pretty lively. He had one hand on Ren's hand from what Phasma could see and was now explaining something, looking intently into Ren's eyes.

She couldn't hear the words, but Ren sounded unsure and lost. Vulnerable.

She wanted to say something, to somehow signal her presence, but then the general whispered something and...

They were kissing.

Ren seemed surprised at first, trying to escape, but general's hands placed on Ren's neck, stopped him. He closed his eyes and surrendered, his arms winding up around Hux's waist.

They were kissing.

The general and the murderer were now kissing in front of her. As Hux opened his eyes, looking at Kylo with something akin to triumph, kissing him even more fervently, his eyes still open, Phasma had a dreadful, treacherous thought enter her mind. In the faint light of the night med-bay she saw the same self-satisfied smile, same calculating gaze she saw while Hux plotted something. She felt admiration back then. Now, though...

For the first time in her life, she had a trouble to decide which one of them was the monster here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next we have Hux and his Make Me Your Emperor Speech. Also, kylux everybody. After all this time. Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive, not that anybody wondered. I kinda lost the heart to write this story, but I already have everything planned out so I will finish it. It just isn't fun anymore, so please excuse the not exactly regular updates.
> 
> Nevertheless, I want to thank you all for comments and kudos, thet are really helping and brightening my mood.
> 
> And my beta's back, yay!

It wasn't supposed to happen.

That was the first thought that entered Hux's mind when they were carrying him to the shuttle. It wasn't supposed to happen, they were meant to shoot at him, not to actually shoot him.

Somebody stopped the bleeding, somebody else gave him some painkillers and yet he noticed it being somehow detached, his mind going in circles about what happened.

Did Tayshe betray him? Did Najara? Was it a miscalculation? A true assassination attempt? If so, whose? At least it got filmed, that he personally assured. Mitaka would know what to do...

Unconsciousness took him by surprise, in the middle of the thought process.

/

He came to in the darkness of the med bay. The darkness told him two things- first, his life was in no immediate danger and second, that it was the night cycle. Somebody gave him too strong dose, he missed the whole day... He needed Phasma, she would tell him what happened, maybe help him figure out what happened. He wasn't dead yet, so maybe it was truly an accident. Or his would be assassin hadn't had the time to finish him off. Unless he had stopped being a threat...

"You are awake." It was barely more than a whisper and Hux almost jumped.

Now when he focused, he could see Ren's silhouette in the shadows next to the door.

"Astute observation. Come closer if you wish to talk, I prefer seeing you." He was still too drowsy to actually plan his words, but his mind seemed to work on autopilot.

The Knight hesitated for a moment and finally came closer, sitting by Hux's bedside. He had no mask on, Hux noted, and wondered how he should interpret this fact.

"I killed them all."

"I suppose I should thank you, then?" Hux certainly hoped that Ren hadn't mean the whole crew of the Victorious. Some of them were already bought or at least convinced to aid Hux in his further plans, getting rid of so many assets...

"I saw it before. The Force... It showed me that it would happen." Ren sounded strange. Guilty. He never used this kind of tone with Hux, no, it was reserved for... It was reserved for Snoke. He felt a wonderful rush of blood at the thought. He sat up, putting his hand on Ren's. He wanted this moment to last, this wonderful power over the man who could stop blasters with his mind... But that was what Snoke did and Hux was above that.

"I am not your master, Ren." He said, lowering his voice to an intimate whisper. "We are co-commanders, though neither of us enjoys the situation very much. I cannot hold you accountable for not acting." Ren slightly shook his head.

"I didn't understand the vision and when I did... I saw you getting shot, I knew and yet... I failed."

"I asked you to help me with Vulpr, nothing else. You swore your power, not your protection. I do not see how you have failed me." It felt strange to speak those words and it was hard to keep up his mental shields now that he was hazy with whatever they drugged him with, but this was too good opportunity to waste.

"Oh, _Kylo_. What had he done to you?" He murmured and in the faint light of the med-bay he saw Ren's eyes widen.

"You cannot...!"

"Why do you feel you have failed me?" He interrupted, suddenly getting the idea of how this should play out.

"I knew..."

"That's about the Order. Why do you think you have failed me?" He pressed, leaning towards the Knight, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"I couldn't protect you." "Why should you protect me? I didn't ask you to do it." The answer was barely audible.

." I can't lose you."

He assumed he would say something similar, but to hear it out loud... He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but before he knew it, he was kissing Ren, ignoring the man's attempts to free himself. He had no intention of letting go, and finally, Ren reciprocated. He was clumsy and unsure, but when Hux gave him the opportunity, he took control of the kiss and Hux couldn't help but open his eyes and look at what he had done with the man who hated him not so long ago. He moved his good hand he put on the Knight's neck to the man's chest, enjoying the erratic beating of the heart he felt there. He ended the kiss and with joy noticed that Ren tried to chase his lips. He also only now noticed the arms around his waist, strong and yet gentle.

"I will protect you from Snoke." He didn't even notice when and why those words left his lips and he immediately regretted it. The arms let go of him, as Ren leaned back in horror.

"That's treason."

"And what he does to you is abuse. " Hux growled back. "No matter how powerful you are, how capable and effective, he will always find a fault in what you do just so you keep coming back to him for guidance. He has no power over you and yet you let him turn you into mindless puppet to his liking!" He couldn't say who he is angry at, but the anger he previously had to fake on Ren's behalf didn't seem fake anymore. He was fuming with it.

"You know nothing of the Force! You know nothing of what I had to do!"

"I can listen, if you want to tell me! But I know everything there is about manipulation, I had a great teacher! What Snoke is doing to you... I cannot watch. Why do you think I loathed you all these years? You had all the power one could dream of and you wasted it by bowing your head! I had to obey, I was weak, but you..." He moved closer to Ren, his hand searching for the Knight's.

"You were always so strong. If I had just a little bit of what you had, if I was a little bit of what you are... I would have left Snoke for all. And you let him talk you down and believe that you are worth anything only because of him or your dead grandfather." They stayed silent for a while, with Hux trying to control his breathing. He had said too much, half of the things he had said came out of nowhere _and what did they give him?_

"I don't know what to do." Ren confessed finally, moving closer to Hux, yet still not touching him, not counting the hand he allowed Hux to take. "I don't know what to do without him. He is everything I have." But he didn't say no.

"Have you considered that maybe he is the one stopping you from having anything else?" Ren didn't answer and he didn't have to.

"It was uncalled for, I am sorry. I just... I will go to sleep." Ren looked startled, as if he didn't expect Hux to speak to him again.

"I shall leave, then. And I will not mention our conversation, you are injured and medicated." He moved to get up, but Hux tugged him by the hand back to the seat next to his bed.

"You can stay." Hus rushed to say. " In fact, I'd feel much safer if you did." That one wasn't a lie either. Ren contemplated it in silence, but finally, finally he sat back.

"I don't sleep. I will watch." Hux simply nodded and laid down, the pain in his shoulder coming back with the full force. He was almost sleeping when he finally heard it.

"Would you really do it?" He knew exactly what Ren meant, so without opening his eyes he turned and simply answered.

"Yes. For you."

/

When he woke up he found Ren curled next to his legs, asleep. So much for not sleeping. Still, he possibly had plenty to think about. Now that Hux's mind was clearer he almost shuddered at what he had said the night before, but at least for now, it didn't seem to do him a disservice, quite the contrary. He sat up, looking around for a medical droid to tell him if he was ready to leave the bay, but there was no one in sight. It was possibly still early, maybe the end of the night cycle rather than the beginning of the day so he had time.

He started to card his fingers through Ren's hair, like he saw Najara do it many times to the Commander. He always wondered why his father hadn't married aunt Leda instead of his mother. As a child he was used to see aunt Leda and the Commander meet up without Hux's mother present. Sometimes they simply talked, sometimes they spoke of business. And aunt Leda, as he called her then, always had the sad, wistful look in her eyes whenever she thought the Commander couldn't see her. And then there were the times when they were sure that little Hux couldn't see them and they would simply lie somewhere, the Commander's head on aunt's lap and she would card her fingers through his hair as he smiled with his eyes closed. And then, Hux's mother died and aunt Leda became Major Najara to him and to the Commander as well. Hux had no sentiment for his mother, he hardly ever saw her. In fact, when he was a teenager he rather assumed she wasn't his mother at all, and it proved to be quite true as he later found out. Though no one said it our loud, he hardly believed that it was a kitchen maiden that gave birth to him.

The Commandant never married Leda Najara and Hux stopped questioning why. He was fairly certain he knew the reason.

But it didn't matter now. Everything he knew of tenderness and care, he learned from General Najara and he was willing to put the knowledge to good use. He had the best teachers, after all.

/

When Ren woke up to being petted he said nothing. He simply stared at Hux for a while and then left, promising to see Hux later. He didn't blame him. Ren was now entering unknown territories and had to think it through. Judging from his reactions yesterday, Hux didn't have to fear his decision, though Ren could be sometimes unpredictable, and that fact was to blame for the fear that crept into Hux's mind after the Knight left the med-bay. What else could it have been? The door swished open but instead of a medic or a droid, it was General Najara who crossed the threshold.

"I see you are much better now." She noted and though her tone was dry, he saw the genuine concern in her eyes.

"Yes, thanks to your quick aid. Somebody drugged me way too much. What did I miss?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Clearly. You forgot about the cameras. Your whole speech was registered and I had the displeasure to watch it in your office." That worked like a bucket of cold water.

"I can delete them, I am the only one who watches them aside from the security and they can be dealt with..." He knew it was not enough, but at least it was something. How could he been so careless?

"I deleted them for you, but you must be careful. I do not condone your ordeal with the Knight, but I am not here to educate you. As you claimed, you have enough of it in that matters." She replied and only now did he notice that she was furious at him.

"You sound like you really want to share your opinion, general."

"It would be useless either way. Neither of you ever listens to me. _Armitage_." She hissed. Before he could get angry and remind her that they are not here to discuss personal matters, Najara sat down and sighed.

" _The Victorious_ is yours. Tayshe, although she refused to discuss further steps with me, took control over the vessel and announced that they are now under your command. There are some nay-sayers Tayshe didn't find earlier and there is one Knight of Ren in a coma to deal with, but nothing you cannot handle now." He nodded, thinking back to what Kylo Ren told him about the other Knight. Maybe he would be able to convince the Knight to somehow join the fight. Without his armies, his Knights of Ren, Snoke was only a creature with illusions of grandeur. They were so close...

"What about the assassin?"

"We don't know whether it was the man who Tayshe chose for the job who simply missed or an assassin because your new bodyguard slaughtered the whole unit. " So he had to be careful still. Ren's protection might be necessary at this point.

"I want to record the speech." She raised eyebrows at that.

"Now? I thought you'd prefer to do it on the bridge, back in the uniform."

"No. It needs to feel personal. Intimate. So that they can see that I am not dead, but I have been wounded and I am still standing. "

She pondered at it for a moment.

"Is this a holo for the rest of the officers, or for Kylo Ren?" As always, she was too sharp. Phasma was similar to her, maybe that's why he was so fond of the Captain.

"It has to be both."

/

" I am General Hux of the First Order, the commander of the _Finalizer_ and the architect of Starkiller. Many of you have heard of the Starkiller failure, most of you probably blame me, not without a reason, but we should be way beyond the days of the old Empire where one failure destroyed every achievement. If we cut down people after one stumbling, what would we have left? I am not speaking for myself. My whole crew has been sentenced to death because Starkiller, despite being functional, was destroyed. It has not failed, it was _destroyed_. But how can one protect the whole planet with one ship? Where were your vessels? Was any of you ordered to aid the Starkiller when it was clear that the Resistance is aware of where it was? No, of course not. Because Starkiller was not the greatest project the First Order had."

Here, Hux took a breath, deliberately shallow and pained.

"Yet the punishment for it suggests it was. Will any of you get rid of the whole unit for surviving the battle they lost? It would seem like an unreasonable loss of resources for any commander with a bit of common sense. "

He looked in Najara's direction, something that the camera did not register.

"Supreme Leader, however, disagrees. After surviving the assault of Admiral Naey'ev I had to ask myself... Why? Was it possible that in his wisdom the Supreme Leader did not notice what was driving the Admiral? Seems impossible. The only logical reason is that the Supreme Leader himself ordered it. And if he did, then I, General Hux of the _Finalizer_ proclaim, that by doing so, he no longer represents the ideals of the First Order!"

It felt good to say it. He should add the argument about not believing in mystical powers, but if the holo was to reach Ren and his Knights it couldn't undermine their beliefs. Pity, most of the officers would appreciate it.

"He is so focused on his petty game with the Resistance, so concerned with the scavenger girl that looks for the elusive Luke Skywalker, that he no longer sees the bigger picture. The First Order is the cure for chaos in the galaxy! It brings peace and order and does not escalate unimportant conflicts! I am not willing to look at the fall of the only hope this Galaxy has just because Supreme Leader ordered it! And if I have to, I will make sure that the First Order prevails no matter what. With, or without the guidance of the Supreme Leader or with a new one!"

When he finished, the crew gathered in the med-bay was quiet for a moment and he was almost sure that he went overboard. It was a declaration of war, a war that he had declared on the day one and now finally admitted to. Had he miscalculated? And then the room erupted in applause. Unamo, Mitaka, Thanisson, Phasma, Tayshe... Everyone present, even Najara, clapped and cheered, not more than ten people who had no business in doing so. And yet.

"We are going to war!" Shouted someone, probably Mitaka, drunk on the atmosphere. It was just a recording, it would take time before it went viral, but judging from the reactions, Hux had great hopes for tomorrow.

The only thing that somehow diminished his triumph was lack of Ren in the room. He tried not to dwell on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is funny, because I entertained the idea of Hux being a bastard before it was stated as canon, although if he is really Najara's child or house-maid's it is for you to decide, I'm not going to dwell on that, we have an Empire to create after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all very kind and supportive, thank you all!

He encounters no complications on his way to Zada Ren's quarters. Whether the crew of the _Victorious_ fear him enough not to question his actions or they simply don't care about the Knights of Ren at all, he doesn't know and frankly, doesn't care. Just like he doesn't care whether his own crew misses him at the moment. They have their beloved, hurt leader to bother and they never held any kind of interest in Kylo Ren anyway. Only Hux... No. Not now. Hux was just as confusing as ever and right now thinking of him seemed even more dangerous than thinking about the Supreme Leader.

He waited for the opportunity to talk with his underling long enough and now that the three Star Destroyers are on the planet surface, repairing the _Finalizer_ 's hyper-drive, he has plenty of time to wander wherever he wants. And he really, really wants to see Zada Ren.

The room is not closed, the crew of _Victorious_ probably very concerned with checking the Knight's vitals and not respecting his privacy. Not that he needed one, in his current state. The man is laying on his bed with his eyes wide open yet unseeing, with only the slightest rise and fall of his chest betraying that he is still alive. That is what Kylo Ren's power brought him to. It is like Hux had said, who else could've done that? If Snoke is as powerful as Kylo always believed, wouldn't he prefer to punish Kylo in a similar way? At this point Kylo doubted it was mercy that stopped Snoke's hand from striking his apprentice. Rather the lack of power.

"I have come for you." He says, concentrating on the Force, willing the man in front of him to wake up, to stop reliving everything Kylo put in his mind. Nothing happens. He tries once again, thinking about how Zada Ren is forgiven now, how he is needed...

The body in front of him flinches. So it is working.

 _Wake up, Knight. Your Master commands you_.

There is a flicker of light in Zada Ren's eyes and he sits up. Kylo doesn't fight the smile. The man, a Corellian with brown short hair and almost black eyes looks at him with recognition and Kylo lets himself enjoy the triumph.

And then the man opens his mouth.

"That depends on who his master is, doesn't it?" It is not Zada Ren's voice. Kylo hadn't heard it in a while, but this one definitely is not his. It belongs to someone else.

Oh, he should've learned long ago to never doubt the power of his Master... He might have brought Zada Ren to his demise, but it was Snoke who took control over his body and lay in waiting. No wonder he had been so quiet lately, he knew everything . Before he can go on his knees and ask for forgiveness, a thought , one simple thought that is probably inspired by his proximity to Hux lately, enters his mind.

 _Even if he knew he did nothing to stop it_. Why? Besides, there is no use looking for forgiveness, not for Snoke. The only way to go now is forward.

"I should be his master. I _am_ his master." He replies with emphasis. Snoke wearing Zada Ren's face cocks up his eyebrow.

"What happened to your obedience, my apprentice?" He doesn't sound angry, he rarely does. But there is a silent threat in his voice, a calm, calculated threat.

"I have outgrown you. I no longer need to listen to you." For a moment, Snoke stays quiet, Zada Ren's eyes staring blankly at Kylo. And then, the man starts laughing. The Supreme Leader never laughed, he barely ever smiled.

"The general is good! He would have been so valuable if he wasn't a traitor." He finally says, and although there is a smile on his lips, he sounds far from care-free. Kylo Ren wonders why would he feign laughter then? An image of Hux trying to control himself, to appear as if he has everything planned, enters his mind. It is a game, he decides. Snoke is not in control here, despite wanting to appear otherwise.

"He is not part of this."

"Oh, I would rather say he is the crucial figure here. Like I said, he would be a wonderful ally. He even managed to have you, my finest, wrapped around his fingers. This takes skill. I should have never allowed his father enter the First Order in the first place." Surprising. So Hux is a Old Empire refugee, no wonder he hated the Republic.

"Everyone makes mistakes. What do you want?" He has no idea how to address Snoke now, but most certainly he no longer wants to call him master. Hux was right. Snoke took Zada Ren's weakened mind to scare Kylo into obedience, but it was Kylo who let it happen by destroying Zada Ren's defense. And he couldn't contact Kylo without Kylo's will to be contacted, it seemed.

"I want you to abandon this group of traitors. Bring me the general's head and all shall be forgiven. I have still so much to teach you, my boy... Don't throw everything away for a mere man who is destined to lose. I'd so hate to have to punish you for siding with the wrong side ..." The tone changes into soft, understanding, the tone young Ben succumbed to. But Kylo Ren is no Ben Solo and now he can see the truth in front of him.

"You are afraid of him. You see what he is doing and you can do nothing. Just watch." Something like anger shines in Zada Ren's eyes. Snoke 'forgave' only for his own profit, to tighten the web around his victims, to make them grateful, to make them feel unworthy....

"You should be afraid too, my apprentice. He knows that killing him would only make you more powerful and he did everything in his power to bind you to himself, I can see it now..."

"A manipulator will see manipulation everywhere." Kylo answers, not hiding his anger. Yes, he himself doubted Hux's motives, especially the last night, but to hear it from Snoke, the man who played him all these years, hiding his own weakness behind Kylo's 'failures' ...

"I wonder if your general would agree." Kylo has no idea what Snoke means by that and he doesn't want to know. He is talking back to Snoke and no punishment is coming onto him, unlike any previous times he tried... Hux was so, so right. Kylo is too powerful for Snoke.

_He cannot do anything. He cannot touch me._

Nor Hux, for that matter.

Unwillingly, his mind goes to the last night, to the kiss he had never anticipated and yet craved even now, to the strange morning when he woke up to Hux's fingers in his hair, kind and tender, with no agenda attached. Hux couldn't know that Kylo was awake the whole time. It was... He is not used to this, never was, the last person who touched him was... Ben's mother . He forgot how it felt like and he still doesn't know why Hux did what he did, but it is not Snoke's place to question it. It is Kylo's.

"Without me, you cannot win." He states, watching the realization hit Zada Ren's face. Kylo has changed and Snoke does not like it, it is obvious now. He didn't think it was possible to have Kylo stand up to him and he is not prepared for this eventuality. Snoke has no more cards to play. Without Kylo and the Knights of Ren Snoke can either run or admit defeat. "Let go of my Knight. You have heard enough to know you cannot win." Something dangerous flashes in Zada's eyes.

"My only consolation is, that neither can your general." The man hisses and he reminds Kylo of a wounded animal, trying to bite everything in its vicinity, to take it with it, to make it hurt as well.

"You are lying. Your lies no longer hold any power over me." He replies, his voice steady and no longer afraid. He had won. After he gives Zada Ren's the treatment the man needs he will go to Hux, tell him, ask him... But Snoke is not done.

"You saw the funeral. The funeral in white. Who do you think they will bury?" And with that, with the final threat, Snoke leaves Zada Ren' s mind, the man falling back on his back, his eyes unadjusted, searching for something... Finally, they focus on the dark figure standing next to his bed.

"Master...!"

But Kylo barely hears him.

_A funeral in white..._

/

He finally treats Zada Ren and tells him that he is forgiven and orders him to rest and gather his strength. The man looks grateful and Kylo cannot fight the disgust that fills him . He did the same to them as Snoke did to him. They fear him and look for approval, deceiving themselves that they mean something to him, that through cruelty he teaches them. He never had problems with it, it was the only way of leading he knew.

Hux however... He wants people to trust him, to believe in him. He demands, but he gives in return, he make them follow him for reason and love, not fear . He is nothing like Snoke and yet...

Some words spoken by the Supreme Leader stay with Kylo throughout the day. He moves through the ships as if in daze, barely registering what is going on around him. They are preparing for a battle, that much is clear, both the _Victorious_ and the _Finalizer_ accepting the weapons brought by the _Conqueror_. How they are planning on using it, however, he doesn't know and doesn't care. Now that the threat of Snoke listening to his thoughts is gone, now that he knows that without his consent Snoke cannot enter them, he contacts the rest of his Knights.

It doesn't go as well as he predicted.

While Zada Ren despite everything or maybe because of everything Kylo did to him is a sure supporter, he said as much himself, the rest is divided. Two of them agree almost instantly, hearing how the chase after Skywalker is a personal vendetta rather than a real goal and expressing their trust in Kylo's leadership. He is taken aback at that because everything he did as their leader was completing Snoke's orders. He hardly ever had to make a call, to decide. He was not a true leader, he realizes. He was a puppet.

But now, he will learn. Learning from Hux sounds like something Kylo would laugh at years, months ago, but now it seems like a logical thing to do. No matter what lies Snoke spawns, Hux is a talented leader.

The remaining three outright defy him. Snoke got to them first and they fear him more than they fear Kylo.

"You decided to become the traitor's war hound, I don't have to." Dekla Ren shouts and though he cannot see her face he knows she has this frantic fire in her eyes, the belief that she is the one in the right. Her belief is a powerful thing indeed and it is a pity that it is not turned against Snoke, but against them.

"I have destroyed Zada Ren not long ago and defied Snoke already. What threat can you pose?" He answers, his tone carefully blank."You are disobeying your master, so you shouldn't throw around accusations of treason."

"If the master I serve is a traitor, I am excused. I vowed to follow you and you followed the Supreme Leader! I am loyal!"

"I am loyal too." Words from Hux's speech unwillingly enter his mind. "To the First Order, as I vowed."

She snorts at that.

"You don't care about the First Order, you never did. You care about your little general. Yes, the Supreme Leader knows." Kylo is not surprised because his fomer master wasn't stupid, yet he had no insight into Kylo's mind anymore. Anything Snoke might have said to Dekla, has to be his presumptions, nothing more, although based on logic.

"Or he thinks he knows. Not being able to enter somebody's mind leaves plenty of space for speculation. He knows what he wants to know."

"Sounds familiar, then." She hisses at him, satisfaction dropping from every syllable. It shocks him more than he would like to admit. "Maybe try asking general Najara about your general's father. You might be surprised."

"My decision is made."He answers quickly, not giving her any reason to believe he is in any way shaken by what she is saying.

"You never were the brightest of leaders. I shall enjoy tearing you apart when we meet." She growls and disconnects.

For a while, he tries to convince himself that he is not moved by anything she said. The two he spoke with before her weren't personal in their decisions. They are soldiers and they simply decided that their loyalty is to the Supreme Leader, not to the Master the Supreme Leader chose for them and Kylo had no problem understanding their choices. If they end up alive after the battle they all were heading for, he would accept them back, if they ask. He had learned to appreciate loyalty.

Dekla however... Dekla hates him for some reason, something she had never betrayed before. She was usually obedient, very clever. Very loyal, in fact, both to Snoke and Kylo. And yet she chose Snoke. Why? The only answer he can think of is Hux. She hates him because he sided with Hux. And why would general Najara...? He needs answers and there is only one place to get them.

He waits until around 2300 hoping that the general would be free already. He left the medical bay, that much Kylo had heard, so he should be in his office, or in his quarters.

He goes to the room first, as the closest option. He is not disappointed. After he gives the correct code, the door opens and he sees Hux sitting on his bed, datapad in his hand, barely looking up to see who dares to enter his quarters. As if reading in his mind, Hux says:

 "I always know it is you. No one else has the courage to barge in here without my consent." 

Kylo simply nods at that. As usual, there is nothing he can hear from Hux, his thoughts carefully guarded. 

_ Not being able to enter somebody's mind leaves plenty of space for speculation. _

"What are you doing here?" He doesn't know. He wants answers but doesn't know the questions he wants to ask. "I haven't seen you the whole day."

"Did you miss me?" Not the question he wants to ask, but he is curious to know the answer. Hux looks uncomfortable for a moment. 

"I did. I was worried that you... That I have somehow scared you off." _You have no idea_. 

"I had to think. And I have a report for you, regarding the Knights." He informs Hux about the rift between the Knights but omits the meeting with Snoke. Somehow the talk with his former masters seems like a personal, not military matter and it is up to Kylo to decide what to do with his words.

"Supreme Leader knows we are going to fight him. He has some forces of his own, he won't run away." He says instead. Hux only nods. Kylo only now notices that he sat down next to him, as if it was their habit. It isn't. It shouldn't be. 

"It is better this way. We won't waste time searching the Galaxy for him. It's either win or die. The best scenario there is." Hux is talking about strategy, but Kylo is no longer listening. He is looking. Hux looks tired and ready to collapse any moment, exhaustion taking its toll on his usually cold, yet pleasant features. While usually he seems imposing, now Hux is only a very tired human that is driven by that fire inside him, fire that can be seen only in his eyes. The rest of him is weaker than it was before. Hux is losing his strength, paying the price for taking too much, for caring too much. For battling all alone. 

Hux is nothing like Snoke, Kylo realizes. Snoke had him doubting whether he truly simply changed his master, remaining a war-hound on a leash with illusions of a free choice. But despite not knowing Hux's thoughts he can observe and he believes... Not being able to enter somebody's mind leaves plenty of space for speculation. His own words haunt him. He stops Hux with a gesture. 

"What am I to you?" Hux falls silent, his eyes suddenly fearful. 

"What do you mean?"

"You are confusing. I have already promised to help you. You don't have to like me nor care about me, you don't have to pay any attention to me." Hux is tired and weaker than ever and for the first time, Kylo is able to go through the wall that surrounds the man's mind. He finds it blank. There is no ready answer, nothing carefully prepared beforehand. He feels confusion and fear, both not his own. Hux is out of his depth as well. But he is searching, frantically searching for an answer that Kylo will like and that wouldn't be untrue. He doesn't want to lie to him, Kylo observes and feels like this is proof enough. 

He withdraws from Hux's mind, hoping that his presence went unnoticed. 

"I don't know. I cannot answer your question to your or my liking." He sounds broken and Kylo cannot detect a lie in it. "I just simply cannot ignore you anymore. I don't think I want to." 

_And what am I to you?_ He receives it loud and clear, the wall around Hux's mind still gone.

"The only thing that matters." He answers.

Hux drops the datapad, shocked. He doesn't pick it up. Instead, his hand move towards Kylo's helmet, his expression becoming questioning. Kylo nods slightly and soon, the helmet is gone. 

They look at each other in silence, both bewildered and afraid of the conversation they just had, Kylo can feel it.

He is the one to move, to close the gap between them. It is a strange, hesitant kiss. The ones that follow are too, but neither of them cares. 

At least Kylo doesn't. 

Soon, he cares about nothing at all, just the feel of Hux's skin.

He doesn't get to his room this night. 

The moment he closes his eyes, still looking at Hux's already sleeping form, he dreams. 

He dreams about white funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I come, the Master of PWP. Plot Without Porn, I mean. Sorry to disappoint :


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to plotting, everybody. 
> 
> Phasma cannot get a break, apparently.

Any other time Phasma would have cheered genuinely. Hux's speech, though bold and game-changing, seemed well-timed and popular, convincing seemingly everyone. She should be happy. And she cheered with the rest of the audience that was present during the recording of the general's speech, enjoying the triumphant atmosphere.

But the moment she left the med-bay, her old doubts caught up with her and they stayed until now, two days later, as she was patrolling the corridors, rather out of habit than any order she might have received. Since Hux was hospitalized, no one created the new schedule so everyone operated on the previous one. The one that left Phasma two hours to spare in between her duties.

So she walked through the _Finalizer_ , thinking.

She was well aware of Hux's methods of achieving what he wanted to; she knew he was ready to fight in any way he deemed necessary and frankly, she was too. So it didn't make sense that what she witnessed made her somehow wary, even afraid of her general. Maybe it was her egocentrism. Maybe somewhere underneath she feared that she too, was just another tool to her leader and she abhorred the idea. She had no reason to feel bad for Kylo Ren, she didn't pity him after his loss with the scavenger and she sure wouldn't pity him now. She pitied nobody.

And yet she couldn't deny that she was shaken. And the video... The video featuring her general being shot by his own order, as it turned out, and using it as propaganda? It was clever and too, made her uneasy. Maybe because the part when Lord Ren kills the whole unit was conveniently cut out. Maybe that was it. Another unnecessary deaths of stormtroopers. She could understand the need to get rid of the officers, they might have posed a threat. But the stormtroopers? They were good. They were needed and useful, they had no opinions because they were above that, all they had was loyalty.

But this unit had to die for action of one, action most probably ordered by their superior officer. That was what turned her away from Snoke in the first place. Maybe that's why Hux didn't want her to know. Or maybe, she tried to rationalize, he didn't know. He looked shocked at being shot and he was unconscious later, unable to order any annihilation. No, Hux would not slip up like that. He wouldn't want to lose his hold over everything, he would not willingly let himself be hurt enough to lose control for just one second. It was his mistake, then.

But Tayshe? Once, she shared Phasma's ideas, once she too wanted to protect people she led. She told Phasma nothing about what she planned, it was probably her who knew, who ordered the stormtrooper to shoot. She was the one that condemned him. And she was the one Phasma was going to have a little talk with.

It wasn't that easy. Now that the three Star Destroyers were united, their leaders formed some kind of a triumvirate that ruled from Hux's office on the _Finalizer_.

And she was no longer one of the lucky ones who were invited to sit there, she thought bitterly. Her usefulness ended, apparently. Not the first time she entertained that conclusion. She was running in circles, not being able to find any answer on her own. She needed to talk to Tayshe. And to Hux. Even if she was to be finally disappointed with them both, she needed to do it or she would drive herself mad. Doubting Hux now was more dangerous than ever at the moment, though, so maybe she should start with Tayshe...

"Captain!" She turned around and was not surprised to see Mitaka reaching her.

"Yes, Lieutenant? " Mitaka beamed at her.

"It is Captain, now!" He exclaimed happily and for a second Phasma forgot her previous dark thoughts, genuinely happy for this optimistic young man.

"Congratulations, then, Captain Mitaka." She replied, letting fondness enter her voice. It sounded strange to address him as Captain, but it was something she could get used to. He deserved it and she told him as much.

"Thank you, Captain!" Truly, Phasma probably had never seen someone with such capability of being simply happy. "But I didn't come here to brag. The general wants to see you. " That was unexpected, but welcome. So she wasn't to be ignored. But there was something off.

"And he sent you instead of informing me directly, because...?" Mitaka lowered his eyes and looked bashful all of a sudden.

"I volunteered. He promoted me and said that he hopes that you would leave the talk with him just as happy and I... asked to be allowed to inform you personally." His previous energy was gone, replaced by nervousness. It was disarming, really.

"So you did come to brag." She pointed out, teasingly. Mitaka at this point was firmly staring at the floor.

"Only a little. I also wanted to invite you to the celebration this evening, because the general advised me to do it now, before we leave and..."

"Alright." That got him to stop his nervous word-vomit. He looked at her as if he wasn't sure if she would dignify his question with any response.

"I will gladly come." He saluted her with as much dignity as he could muster with his smile almost wider than his face and went on his way. Phasma wasn't the one to partake in any celebrations, not seeing much point and any gain in them, but there was no way she would refuse Mitaka when he looked at her like that. Her mood uplifted, she moved to the general's office.

She didn't know what she had expected upon arriving there, but the general fully dressed in his uniform with his arm on a sling wasn't it. So at least the wound was true enough. Or maybe it wasn't and Hux still decided to draw attention to the fact that he had been injured and... Was she going to start to doubt everything about him?

"Captain. I am so glad to see you, now that the commotion is over." He sounds normal enough, maybe a little less stressed than the last time she saw him.

"Please sit." She followed the request and as usual, she took of her helmet. Though maybe it was unwise, since Hux never took off his.

"Thank you sir. How is your arm, if I might ask?"

"Of course you might. The arm is not a problem, nerves in the chest are. The sling is there to remind me not to move that side too much. Bacta might heal it, but the nerves and muscles take time to readjust, unfortunately." He replied and although he sounded better, there was hardly any improvement in how he had looked. Thinner, more tired... Getting shot would probably do that to anyone, Phasma assumed. She had never been shot yet. "Nothing to worry too much about, anyway."

"That is good to hear, sir. We were all worried." She sounded artificial, even to herself. Hux, of course, picked up on that.

"There is something that worries you, Captain. I asked you to come here to discuss your reward for your help, but if there is anything you would like to discuss instead, go on."

Was it a trap? Was it genuine?

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" If Phasma didn't know better, she would say that Hux looked worried for a moment, before his face shifted to its usual controlled expression.

"Granted, captain." He answered, sitting back and looking at her without any emotion visible. That was the moment of truth. She could trust him and get rid of her suspicions once and for all, or she could be proven right and finally know what to do. The latter meant a certain death, but at least it was an answer. Lying would give her nothing at all.

"I have no right to demand it of you, sir, but I would like to hear your version of what actually happened. I am a loyal soldier and always have been and right now I feel like I have been fooled. Like we all have been. " While she spoke, she kept her eyes on Hux, looking for any reaction, anything. And there it was, shock, worry... whatever it was, it was subtle enough to be genuine, or maybe that's what she wanted to believe.

Hux seemed to have the same internal debate with himself, whether to tell her everything, or keep his cards close to the chest. She didn't blame him, he had much to lose. But she wasn't sure if she wouldn't become one of the things he might lose if he decided to play safe. Finally, the general sighed.

"There are two kinds of failed rulers. Ones who trusted too much and ones who didn't trust enough. I was so caught up in not becoming the former that I became the latter, it would seem."

 _So you think yourself a ruler?_ She didn't say it out loud.

"What do you want to hear, Captain? What has you wondering?" She took her time thinking. _Everything. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let the stormtroopers die? What are you doing to Ren? What are you doing to me? What for?_

"Why is general Najara here?" She managed instead.

"Because my father decided that we were taking too much time. He sent her to aid us in an eventual battle. Not consulting the decision with me..." Here, Hux's face dropped." You must understand, Captain, how hard it is for me to admit that anything is happening not under my control. " She nodded. "Half of the time the decision is made for me and all I can do is smile and wave and pretend I planned all of this. I didn't. I did not invite General Najara and her ship. I did not order Ren to slaughter the unit who could have joined us, nor have I wanted to be actually shot." That was an awful load of honesty out of the general's mouth. He was losing his edge, he was too tired.

Now Phasma felt like a monster, a monster who attacked its ally in a moment of weakness. Hux was exhausted physically and psychologically, she could see it now. She wanted honesty, true, but the Hux from before would try to phrase it differently, to pose as more sure of what was going on. This Hux before her was lost, just very creative.

"What were Tayshe's orders?" Hux gave her a tired smile.

"To search for officers loyal to the Admiral and let me know."

"Why wasn't I informed about anything? About the cameras in the shuttles?" That was a mistake. Hux's face hardened, his previous tiredness and honesty melting into anger.

"Why should you be, Captain?"

Exactly. Why should she have been? She was not Hux's second in command, she was not crucial to the plan. And yet she felt... she felt personally involved. She forgot her place.

"My apologies, general." She had nothing else to say and she was ready to be dismissed any moment, maybe demoted. Instead, Hux's face became softer.

"I like you, Captain. I respect you as well and you have proven to be a wonderful soldier and companion. But at the moment I cannot afford to give too much information to too many people. It is not personal. In fact, it is better for you if you don't know anything, in case we lose. "

"Is there even a chance we might lose?" She never considered it, to be quite honest. Everything they spoke of, everything they did proved that they were capable of defeating Snoke, and Hux himself said... Propaganda, all of it, she realized.

"Of course. There always is. And my next steps might seem too radical even for you, but I need you to trust me. I would do everything in my power to win with minimal causalities on our side." That got her worried, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. She aggravated the general enough.

They sat in silence, both hoping, Phasma imagined, that they haven't made a mistake trusting the other. She was tired of this. It was too much, it was what she was unused to. A battle, that she could understand. She even longed for it at the moment. In the battle there is no time to question the purpose of anything, there is only survival. So much simpler.

"We still haven't discussed your reward, Captain. I remember you refusing any higher rank than that of the Captain, so what can I do to show you appreciation for your loyalty?"

Good question. She haven't changed her mind about being a Captain, the highest rank that was still allowed to go with their troops into the field, so it was definitely what she wanted. But what else? She got her troops, she got the confidence of her leader yet again and even if she was still questioning whatever he was doing with Kylo Ren, it was not her business in the long run. In fact, Ren deserved it for the uncalled for slaughter. Yes. That was it. She wanted someone to pay for those troopers. To have them avenged, to have somebody pay for their unnecessary deaths. Ren was like a natural cataclysm, it was hard to demand of Hux to make him pay for that, especially since the general will probably need the Knight more than ever at the moment. But there was someone else. Someone who gave the order, who did nothing to protect those who she knew to be simply loyal, not treacherous. Someone who no longer resembled a friend Phasma recalled so fondly, her ambition too great now. Someone no one could trust. Yes, the answer was obvious.

"I ask you to remove Major Tayshe as soon as possible."

/

She felt much lighter after her talk with the general. Revitalized even. He simply nodded at her request gravely and let her leave, but she was sure that her request would be granted, sooner or later. Because even in those circumstances, the general stayed as he was. Faithful to the First Order and to his people, she was assured of that. She remained in a good mood for the rest of the day, not even attempting to talk with Tayshe. She still had her satisfied smile, the one hidden by the mask but visible in Major's eyes, in her mind and deep inside her she knew that any kind of friendship that might have existed between them was long gone. Rank changed people. She only hoped Mitaka won't be affected as much. He was too pure.

As he was now raising a toast to general Hux, he really seemed like a kid. The man was almost thirty and yet there was something so child-like in him...

"He had to grow up too fast." She turned and saw the general himself, standing next to her, some kind of alcohol in the glass he was holding in his hand. She never drank. Never felt the need to.

"What do you mean, sir?" He was looking at Mitaka with fondness as well, she noticed.

"He was an orphan. He should have been selected for the stormtrooper program, but his analytical skills drew attention. It turned out that he was living by himself and earning a living with repairs since he was seven. No family, anyone. And then he came here." And got attached to almost everyone. No wonder. He probably saw the general as his parental figure, in a twisted way. As long as he was happy...

"He is very fond of you, I noticed." She simply nodded at that. Some treacherous part of her soul wondered, if maybe Hux wanted her attention on Mitaka so she would stop following his moves instead, that maybe he wanted to blind her with the help of an innocent man. She shut it off almost immediately. He had no reason to manipulate her.

Her thought process was interrupted by the general's comm-link going off. He nodded at her and left the mess, unnoticed. The mere fact that he had been here was probably enough for Mitaka who was now talking excitedly with some people from the _Victorious_. She considered joining him, if only to offer her congratulations, when she heard someone approaching her.

"I hope I am not interrupting?" asked Major Vulpr, standing next to her. He also had nothing to drink in his hand and Phasma was suddenly reminded of her previous understanding with Vulpr. She somehow missed it now, now that he was no longer an ally.

"Of course not, sir."

"I hardly ever see you lately, Captain. I must say I miss your company." His voice was neutral enough.

"We had training together lately, haven't we?" Major chuckled slightly at that, a gesture of politeness, rather than true amusement, Phasma was sure.

"Not exactly an occasion to talk, is it?"

"And what would you like to talk about? So many things going on..." She trailed off, not sure how to continue the thought.

"Quite. I come to you as a friend now, you don't have to be so tense around me." That only made Phasma even more aware of the fact that she had no reason to trust the man.

"As a friend? Or as a someone who needs a friend?" She replied and Vulpr simply raised his eyebrows.

"No reason to sugar-coat, is there?" He sighed."I am an old man, Captain. Not too old, but old enough. I want to see my children and grandchildren again, a normal, human need. I don't want war, another human thought, easy to mislead in conduct."

"What are you driving at?" All these words sounded pretty, true, but they also didn't explain a thing.

"I want protection. Or maybe, forgiveness, if you prefer to name it as such."

"From?" Here, Vulpr looked at her as if she was a very obtuse child.

"I have enough of Lord Ren breathing down my neck and scaring my people. I am willing to admit that it was us who caused the unexpected halt."

Phasma stiffened with shock. She was already convinced that though he was the most obvious candidate, there was no proof to prove him guilty.

"But I do not intend to take the fall for that. I had my orders from someone else. Someone who promised that they were going to prevent the conflict from happening. I have been fooled and left to pay the price."

"You plotted against the general and lost, is what you are saying? Why should I advocate for your cause?"

"In the long run, it helped the general's plan, has it not?" There was something off, yet again. There was something she wasn't getting here and Vulpr was not helping... Someone ordered him to destroy the hyper-drive in the middle of the jump and said it would avert the conflict... Well of course, if they died then sure... Wait. They could have died there if the jump was less coordinated, any second earlier or later, everything could look differently, no wonder Hux was so stressed by that. It might have been assassination attempt on all of them. And yet it helped them. Either a great coincidence, or someone was playing both sides of the conflict, trying to stall their decision...

"Who gave you the order?"

"Will you help me if I tell you, Captain?"

"If you swear to follow the orders from now on."

"We are the winning side at the moment. To stand against that would be a very stupid move. So yes, I will swear and I will abide my oath."

Hux told her not to act on her own, not now. But if there was someone he couldn't trust, someone who was just waiting to see him fail to turn on him, he deserved to know. Wasn't she his agent here? Wasn't she in his confidence so she could gather information he wouldn't be able to get? But she got a clear order to not interfere... It was before the Victorious, she decided. The more Hux knows, the better, she decided.

"Give me the name. I swear to help you."

"The Commander of the _Victorious_ , Major Tayshe."

But of course.

The betrayal never hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking challenge: drink everytime you see the word 'trust'. Have fun :P


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I really want to fast forward this to the last chapter, but I really , really shouldn't. 
> 
> But hey, personal growth! This chapter consist mostly of dialogues, especially when we take into account previous ones, so yeah, go, me!
> 
> I really want to thank you all for kudos and overall positive responses, they mean a lot!

The thrill of triumph caught up with him the day of the leaving. He woke up, pain in his arm no longer too straining, left the bed and suddenly, in the middle of his quarters he realized. He had succeeded. No matter what happened on the way, no matter how many times he felt that everything was slipping through his fingers, he didn't fail.

Surprisingly, now came the easy part. Defeating Snoke was a win or die situation frankly, and for Hux it was a considerable improvement. He had his ship, he had two others with him and another few prepared by his father. Now it was just a matter of manpower and tactics. No more lying and guessing everyone's motives.

For the first time in a while, he joined his officers during the breakfast and actually enjoyed conversation with Phasma and Mitaka, even Thanisson, a boy who wanted to impress everyone with the littlest things, did not irritate him anymore.

He held a meeting with general Najara after, though there was not much to be said. They both knew that all that was left was to set the course for Hoth and simply lead.

"Do you have any contingency plan?" Najara asked him in lieu of goodbye and Hux simply smiled, without forcing himself to.

"I always do. Though I would rather not live to use it." He replied and she left, predictably leaving for her own ship.

Still in his office, he received the rapports concerning the hyper-drive (fixed), the overall state of the _Finalizer_ (functional) and of the men (motivated, well-trained), he also accepted the ammunition reserves that the _Conqueror_ brought with it. They were ready. Or, as ready as they could be.

So of course, the moment he dared to think that, someone knocked at the door.

He wasn't exactly surprised to see Phasma standing awkwardly on the other side of the door, though her stance gave him a pause. Phasma was never awkward, hardly ever unsure of anything.

"Come in, Captain." As always, she nodded, took of her helmet and sat down, her face just like her posture, betraying worry.

"I know sir, that you asked me not to act without consulting with you, so I came here to report..." And she cut herself off. That woman managed to survive in the circumstances and come off victorious, no matter how much out of her depth she might have felt. She gave him allies, she helped him every step of the way. It brought her only trouble, it seemed.

"To report...?"

She took a breath.

"I know who sabotaged our ship, general." It almost skipped his mind, now that he asked Ren to do something about it. Ren was an expert at obtaining information and never asked for permission if he wanted to punish anyone, so the moment he passed the responsibility on Kylo Ren, Hux allowed himself to forget about the matter. Too soon, it would seem.

"I thought Kylo Ren was supposed to do something about it."

"I assume he was... distracted, sir." So she knew. How, he couldn't guess. But it was Phasma, she had her ways. Or maybe she was simply lucky and perceptive.

"Does it worry you?"

She hesitated.

"He is an adult, sir. And my superior, his personal dealings are above my clearance and duties." He smiled at the answer. He thought himself to be quite skilled at reading people and now he was sure that what Phasma said was an effect of a very throughout analysis, rather than an honest, spontaneous answer. His fondness of her seemed well funded, then.

"How did you find out who was the culprit, then?"

"They came to me out of their own volition."

"And yet you did not arrest them nor informed me earlier. That, and they did not attempt to run, because I'd have been informed if that was the case. So there is something odd about it, am I guessing correctly?"

"Major Vulpr was convinced to act by somebody else." So it was Vulpr. _Good_. It was something Hux anticipated, even hoped it was Vulpr all along. It was much better than entertaining the idea that there was yet another group ready to have them killed or to see him lose everything.

"And that somebody else would be?" The moment he asked the question he was quite sure he knew the answer. Najara would be the best candidate, not in favour of war, hating the Commandant and loyal to the fault, but she had a weakness that did not allow her to participate in such schemes. She loved Hux.

So that left only one person that was clever enough to act and to try get rid of him while playing a role of supporter.

"Major Tayshe, sir. I am not sure how she managed to contact Major Vulpr without us noticing, but she was the one that convinced him to act while we were still in hyperspace. He claims that she assured him that it would slow the Finalizer down and maybe force you to stop and think, sir." She probably used the private connection Hux created for them to communicate their plans regarding taking out the Admiral. 

"Major Vulpr is old enough to know what are the consequences of leaving the hyperspace so abruptly. He could have had all of us killed and he should have been aware of that."

"He is not suicidal, though. He made no move to save himself and he said that he didn't know the specifics of the _Finalizer_ well enough, he decided to trust Tayshe. " So Phasma noticed this too and interrogated Vulpr on her own. It saved time.

"He proved to be not as intelligent as I thought him to be. I promised you I will deal with Major Tayshe before, now you have given me a very good reason to do so, Captain. But not yet. " She raised her eyebrows at that and tried to protest, but stopped herself. She was too good of a soldier to let herself lose in her conduct and Hux appreciated that.

"Right now we are the winning side. As long as we seem stronger, Tayshe and the _Victorious_ will stay with us, no sense in destroying our new alliances. Of course, we would have to keep a closer eye on her now but arresting her at the moment will make us no better than Snoke. " He explained, marveling at how calm he felt. It was nothing he couldn't deal with. He had done worse. He would have to ask Ren to put his Knight on alert though,  and observe the crew, because getting rid of the officers loyal to Admiral did not mean that all that were left were now bound to Hux. Some probably simply followed Tayshe and she made damn sure that no opposition would be left- no colonel survived the attack, few that did not come out from the ship simply voted that Tayshe should take charge of the vessel; were they bought or terrorized, Hux did not know. And frankly, didn't care. As long as he was the strongest option they had, they will follow him.

Unless, of course, Snoke had some better offer. The Commandants machinations may have stopped the communication with the Supreme Leader, but it would be too optimistic to assume that no one would do anything about it. Snoke was probably already calling to him the forces of the First Order, getting ready for Hux and his people. What could he promise them aside from mercy?

'How to keep the _Victorious_ with them and stop them from changing sides in the middle of the battle?' was an even more pressing question.

"What about Major Vulpr, then, sir?"

_Another good question._

"What would you like me to do, Captain?"

She looked shocked, probably looking for some kind of a catch. There was none.

"Major Vulpr is a coward who almost killed us and betrayed us by conspiring with the enemy. The moment he saw who is more dangerous, he gave up his accomplices and asked for mercy. He is a traitor, but a well-meaning one. So, my question stands. What would you do?"

She fell silent, deep in thought. Hux tried to imagine what was going on in her head, what arguments kept battling. Phasma was a loyal, honourable person, but that didn't mean she was a forgiving one. Yet, she was not a strategist, she was a warrior. She was smart, of course she was, and she impressed Hux constantly, but it was not a question of intelligence, it was a question of a mindset. Of belief. Vulpr was a human and he always thought about himself as a good man. Good men were the worst, their definition of 'goodness' varying, making them unpredictable. There was no guarantee what Vulpr would do if he was to be spared. Hux would have to have his morals to make any prediction and morals were not exactly what he understood best. Someone else should make that call.

"Enough lives were lost lately, sir." She finally answered.

"You are referring to that unit of stormtroopers that Lord Ren slaughtered."

"Stormtroopers just follow orders, sir. Officers give them."

"True. This time, it was Major Tayshe's call and she will be held accountable for it. Major Vulpr is an officer too, however."

"But he committed the act himself. He didn't give an order to someone else, he went there himself. Besides, taking a leader from the unit right before the battle..."

"You want to spare him, then. No punishment?" Phasma was a pragmatic idealist, or at least trying to be both at the same time and that was somewhat impressive, even if set for failure. No wonder she preferred her place as the Captain - for someone with her morals, making political calls would be a nightmare that could destroy her spirit with time, that would show her that there was no way of achieving anything without sacrificing less prominent pieces. Sometimes even the prominent as well.

"I am not saying that he shouldn't be punished, I just... Think that he would prove grateful. He is an honourable man with a family to protect so I cannot judge him too harshly, sir."

"I see."

"I am well aware that this is why I am not the one making decisions and that I have no influence on your judgment but..."

" And here you are mistaken, Captain. You have just saved Major's life." If sparing this man's life meant gaining Phasma's unwavering loyalty, then it was a small price to pay. After all, she was beginning to feel unappreciated, Hux was well aware. Vulpr could be dealt with later, if the occasion arose.

"I will have him demoted after it all ends, provided both of us survive it, but I won't put him on a trial right now. You can tell him that. Just convince him to keep silent on this subject."

"Understood." Phasma rarely smiled, but it was definitely a whole smile lighting up her face. She looked younger like that, and Hux wondered for a moment what kind of life young Phasma imagined for herself before she was signed up for the officer program. Did she want to be a stormtrooper? Did she consider military at all? He couldn't imagine her as anything other than his most trusted Captain.

She made no move to leave the office.

"Thank you, sir. Major is a great man, though flawed, I agree. But he will be useful."

"I hope so." They lapsed into silence, both unwilling to finish the conversation and yet running out of topics to discuss. There was something he could do... Of course, it was risky, but it might be a safer option than going into battle with an unsure ally. The good guys had morals and...

"Before you go, Captain, I need to ask you for help once again."

"Sir?"

"You need to be very discreet, especially so that no one from the _Victorious_ notices."

She seemed interested and slightly excited at the prospect.

"I need you to contact FN-2187 and send him to me."

Hux was not a man of jokes, but had he had the opportunity, he would love to have Phasma's expression recorded.

/

He was slightly surprised when he saw Ren waiting for him in his private quarters. Ren was as unused to any kind of relations between two people that went further than the chain of command, just like Hux was, so he assumed that it would take the Knight longer to come to terms with what had happened between them the night before. And yet here he was.

"I didn't think I will see you today."

"We are leaving this night cycle, from what I have heard." Ren replied, not standing up from his place beside Hux's desk.

"Doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore." He pointed out, walking to hang up his coat back where it belonged.

"Do you not wish me here?" The tone was unusual. It wasn't angry, nor sad. It was suspicious.

"Quite the contrary. But considering the newest...shift in our relationship I thought that maybe you would take more time to.... Come to terms with it."

"I am not a child, general." Ah, that's what this was about.

"Trust me, I am well aware." He responded lightly, taking off his boots with ease and putting them on their rightful place. "I am just saying that you might not be used to this. I'm not."

Another truth. He didn't see the appeal of carnal relations, if he was to be quite honest. They were distracting good officers, their minds obsessed with desire. People lowered their guards for few moments of pleasure. Ridiculous and inconvenient. But it made sense to go in that direction with Ren. Consciously or not, he craved affection and contact, and Hux was ready to provide if that meant that Ren would stay. He was somehow changed through these days and all Hux could do was to sustain this state of things. Ren was more confident and calmer, no longer escaping from his visible attachment to the general and maybe entering this 'relationship' of sorts was what finally kept Ren grounded. It was a small price to pay for having Ren functional, had he known that before... But it was here and now and Hux was not complaining.

That's why he went to the refresher with a small smile on his face and stopping in the threshold asked.

"Do you want to join me?"

"Don't see why I shouldn't." There it was, the smirk Ren usually reserved for mocking him in the past. He preferred seeing it in this context.

Sonic shower proved to be not exactly comfortable, yet satisfying nonetheless.

/

They were laying in Hux's bed, with Ren's head on Hux's lap, when Ren decided to amaze Hux with actually paying attention to his work.

"I saw you talking with Phasma today. Anything worrying? Or are you just playing favourites?"

"I think I am playing favourites right now, considering you are still here."

"I am not in the chain of command, may I remind you?" _Now_ he remembered. Hux could get used to this Ren, but there was no reason why he should. As long as Ren was satisfied with whatever they had going on, as long as he remained loyal and providing the power he had to back up Hux's goals, Hux would put up with much worse behaviour. Still, it was nice. Besides, aside from Phasma, there was no one Hux could talk to and even Phasma was sometimes below the clearance of what he had in mind. Ren was his co-commander in the name, maybe he could serve as the one as well?

"She found out that Vulpr was the one who destroyed the ship." He finally replied. He kept on caressing Ren's hair, looking for any reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Ren closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"That was my job."

"He confessed to her."

"I didn't hear anything from him, I am too..." Hux cut him off. "Don't say weak. We have already established that you are not."

"I failed to give you his head and proofs of guilt."

"Because you haven't violated his mind, as far as I know. Your power has you blinded to how people actually work." Ren bristled at that and sat up, fury evident in his eyes. Hux did not cower. He might have decided he liked this new, tame Ren, but he was not going to bend his own character just because of that.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You think that just because you can see peoples' memories and hear their thoughts, you know everything about them. People are complex. There is more than memories and current thoughts to make a person. Vulpr is not a coward,he is a diplomat who cares for his family. He worries about whether he would come back at all." The fury somehow decreased, curiosity taking its place.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know him. I spoke to him, I saw him lead. I spoke about him with other people. What you were able to see, I assume, were his thoughts about whatever he was currently doing and some important memories, such as birthdays of his children. He wouldn't think about sabotaging the ship all the time, because it didn't affect him that much."

"Still, I should have been able to sense guilt from him, or fear..." Hux sighed and moved his head so that it rested on Ren's shoulder.

"But he wouldn't be feeling guilty about it. In his mind he did the right thing, trying to stop us from turning against Snoke. And with me getting shot and you slaughtering the unit that escaped, he had plenty of other matters to think about. "

"I should know all of that." Ren replied and turned his head towards Hux, pressing a small kiss to Hux's temples. That was something new. Ren never started any physical contact, as if not knowing how tenderness worked. He probably knew better than Hux himself, but for some reason he didn't attempt any affectionate gestures before. It didn't explain why Hux's heart skipped a beat.

"You are so dependent on the Force telling you everything you need to know that you do not observe enough. "

"People are not my strongest suit."

"It doesn't matter. He had been dealt with. Phasma asked me to spare him."

"And you did? You are getting soft."

"I appreciate life, unlike you."

"You mean you know how not to waste your resources." Very astute observation, for Ren. He was a really intelligent man underneath this rage and self-doubt, Hux always knew that and resented Ren even more for not using his brain when he should, but right now it wasn't exactly the time for the Knight to start thinking.

"Why would he want to stop us from turning against Snoke before..." And it was too late, Ren connected the dots. "You were planning this from the beginning..." His voice took on this falsely calm quality, the one that sometimes made Hux shiver.

"The moment we left the Starkiller you knew you were going to rebel and you made everyone play to your tune. Oh, general, were you planning on telling me?" He didn't get up from the bed, but his arms moved to hold Hux in place in a vice-like grip. Either Ren had no idea how hugging worked or Hux was going to be murdered in his own bed. That option, he hadn't considered. His heart started to hammer like crazy, all of his instincts crying to run away. Not that he could.

"I didn't lie."

"I know, and that's the most interesting part. Skillful." Now he was breathing down Hux's neck and some part of Hux wondered whether he would rip his throat out with his teeth. No, Ren preferred his Force tricks. It was hardly any consolation.

"I meant everything I said to you. I want to protect you from Snoke."

"Thankfully, I took care of that myself." _What?_ "And how very insightful of you, you decided on that just after Starkiller? No matter how you hated me, you were still going to protect me. Such a good heart." Hux hated this tone, this calm whisper.

"What are you accusing me of, Ren?"

"Oh, no. I am not accusing. I am praising. I am deeply impressed with your performance, general." Hux swallowed and tried to muster his best glare, knowing that it was probably to no avail. Still, he wouldn't be reduced to admitting anything.

"Do you want to be lied to so badly, Ren? You miss Snoke, want me to take his place?",he hissed in reply," Yes, I considered that we might be forced to go against the Supreme Leader and yes, the Major was very presumptuous, even though I gave no indication that it was in any way probable. At that point I only wanted to avert the disaster that was the meeting with the _Victorious_." Maybe under this cold anger was something else. Maybe Ren simply feared being hurt; maybe Hux's betrayal would hurt him? Possibly.

"I am not blind, general. You had the _Victorious_ in your pocket before we landed on this damned planet. You didn't want to get shot, I agree but somehow you have now three ships ready to aid you had you any desire to take on the Supreme Leader. And coincidentally, you do."

"That's what you wanted too. To stop Snoke. To replace him."

"With you?"

"Preferably. But it doesn't matter now, does it? You are going to kill me anyway because of your delusions."

" _Delusions_?"

"I cannot go around and assure you that I care and have you threatening me every step of the way because you don't believe me! If you want to feel betrayed, you will, no matter what I do." And finally, finally, the grip on his ribs loosened, allowing him to take a deep breath. He stopped himself from running away immediately, though maybe that would do the trick. Guilty-tripping Ren before like a charm before , but somehow it didn't seem right. Was he developing scruples now? No. Why should he? He was so close...

"I want to believe you. I really do." Ren's tone made him feel... Something strange. It was just... defeated. " But everything you say sounds practiced, controlled."

"I don't know how to sound different." At that, Ren finally hugged him for the very first time.

It shouldn't have mattered and yet, for some reason, it did.

/

Ren stayed the night in the end.

It was a mistake.

At 0600 hours Hux was ready to start his day, leaving Ren still sleeping. He never left his quarters.

Phasma did her job perfectly.

At 0600 general Hux of the first Order received a call from the leader of the Resistance, Leia Organa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *passes you all a dollar* Asexual Hux, am I right?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God, I live. 
> 
> It was a long time, I know. Still, I'll finish it some day, just two chapters to go, yay. 
> 
> Sorry, this one is long and mostly about everything else that is not the battle. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who still liked and commented on this story!
> 
> My Beta is kind of busy, so any mistakes are mine and do point them out.

The hushed voices filling the room are the first thing that reaches his consciousness.

He feels groggy, still half-asleep, so he opts not to move. And then it hits him, it is not his room. It is terrifying, to suddenly realize how unaware he was of his surroundings. Hux waking up should put him on alert, Hux even regaining consciousness should…

He is exhausted, he realizes. He triumphed over Snoke, true, but without his Master’s support he became weaker. Maybe it is the time to acknowledge that he is only human after all. And yet, something inside him screams in anguish, he should be better than that, he should listen, he should be stronger… Kylo is fed up with his own self-loathing at this point. It leads him nowhere, exhausting his body and his mind, a fact Hux had pointed out a few times even before their relationship changed. Not that he can do much about these feelings, they were too strong and too familiar to discard so easily. He could ignore them for the time being.

Without moving or opening his eyes, he focuses on the conversation in the next room. Hux’s words from yesterday come back with full force. He is too reliant on the Force, Hux claimed. He doesn’t know anything about people… Would knowing more help  him finally understand what Hux is actually doing? Possibly.

The Force is mostly useless in regards to Hux’s mind, so maybe some old-fashioned psychology could work.

It is definitely Hux’s voice he can hear next to him, a surprise in itself since Hux should have left as soon as he dressed up. And yet.

The other voice is clearly coming through low quality comm or maybe a holo. There is something strangely familiar about it, something he doesn’t really want to delve into. He feels a sudden urge to run, run as far away from this voice as he can, there is something about it… And then he hears the words.

“In return you will give Kylo Ren back to me,” says General Leia Organa, her voice disrupted by the static, yet recognizable, no matter how much time has passed since he had heard it for the last time.

“Kylo Ren is a person, not a token. I will not force him to do something he is unwilling to do. You should understand it the best, General.” Hux’s voice is cold, though still bordering on pleasant.

Kylo finally dares to open his eyes.

Thankfully, it Is just a vocal communication, holograms probably too easy to pick up, especially after it had been proven how easily any form of communication could be intercepted. It saves him the trial of looking at General Organa, though her voice alone seems enough to make him uncomfortable.

Hux is sitting by his desk, a device clutched in his hand, his face carefully calm. As if he knows he is being observed. Maybe he always had been, throughout all of his life. Or maybe he truly doesn’t know how to show emotion.

Kylo is aware of what he is doing. He focuses on Hux so that he doesn’t have to examine his own feelings connected with hearing the voice of his own mother. He should be more interested in the conversation, he knows, but he finds himself wishing that it would end as soon as possible. He doesn’t even question the purpose of Hux talking to General Organa. No matter what Hux actually feels for him, his cards were laid open yesterday. He wants to usurp Snoke and he will stop at nothing to do it. Even ally himself with the Resistance, as it seems.

He barely registers the negotiations the two generals are engaged in, since he is no longer their object. General Organa settled for a chance to talk to him after all of this is over and now moved on to grill Hux about his future politic regarding the Resistance. Kylo allows himself to ignore t even further, deciding to trust Hux to get his way. What is his role in this? Is he supposed to be Hux’s war hound, terrifying everyone else into obedience? Is he here only to bring the Knights of Ren to Hux’s side or eliminate them if needed? Probably. He shouldn’t be surprised, not when he himself desired to be used, to help. Snoke needed him for his powers and his blood, Hux needs him for his authority, where lies the difference? Is there a difference?

The call suddenly ends and Kylo realizes that he has no idea whether Hux reached his end or not. He doesn’t look angry or disappointed, just tense.

Kylo decides to stop pretending that he isn’t here and gets up to join Hux by his desk. Hesitantly, he puts his hand on Hux’s arm and enjoys the startled shiver the action causes. He is still baffled by his own reaction to occasional touches they exchanged lately, and he is well aware that he is not used to it exactly, but for someone that initiated the contact most of the time Hux is not either. Or rather, he is unaccustomed to any form of physical affection that he is not in control of. An interesting observation, he should probably share it with Hux and ask him if Hux still thought him unable to analyse people’s behaviour. Yet, the tension in Hux’s arms stops him.

“How much have you heard? “ It is not nervous, not exactly. Just… calculating.

“Just that you refused to hand me over. I was quite touched.”

“Of course you would be interested only if it was about you.” It sounds like a comment from the past, back from the time they were still bitter rivals, yearning for Snoke’s approval. And somehow, the anger Kylo usually felt at Hux’s cutting words is not here. Neither is the disdain Hux so readily showed him then. It makes it seem real.

“Should I have listened some more?” There is a brief moment when he wants to tell Hux how he felt, listening to his mother pronounce his new name, to even mention him. He stops himself from doing that though. Maybe later. Maybe never. As long as he is not sure about his role in Hux’s plan, about whatever they were entangled in, he will keep to himself. He had said enough already, drunk on his new-found freedom and Hux’s kindness.

“It would save me the trouble of explaining everything to you.” This surprises him, a fact visible on his face apparently, for as Hux turns towards him, he cocks an eyebrow in a silent question.

“A mere pawn doesn’t need to know the plan.” He offers, as a way of explanation.

“A _mere pawn_ doesn’t, indeed,” Hux replies and moves on, unaware of the turmoil this short sentence causes in Kylo’s mind. “There is a great chance of surprising Snoke with additional numbers. They do not possess military power but as much I hate to admit it, they have better pilots than us. It could work to our advantage. Their Jedi are not as skilled as you are however, both of them have just started their training.” With whom? With Luke? Luke could not teach them much, even if they had started years ago. He could tell them to meditate, to move rocks, to jump and answer nonsensical questions, but teach them something valuable? Doubtful. He would simply shake his head at the mere idea of combat, hi lessons consisting of mostly mantra of ‘keeping calm’ and ‘thinking about those you want to protect.’ Luke was no Jedi. His students would both be useless.

“You need me to deal with the Knights, don’t you?” He is rewarded with Hux’s exasperated sigh.

“You are being irrational, again. This is not for me. This is for you. For them. For all of us, even for the Resistance. We want peace, don’t we? Don’t you want to be free, Ren?” He does. Maybe that’s why he is so fixated on Hux. Hux can give something he so desperately needs, freedom of choice and guidance at the same time. Affection and leadership, he can protect him from his former Master and at the same time let Kylo feel his own power. That’s why he obeys Hux’s wishes, that’s why he comes back even though he doubts… Yes. That’s it.  “But if you really need a semblance of your relationship with Snoke, if that’s what you want, then yes, I _want_ you to get us past your former colleagues.” Kylo wants to hurt Hux for doing that again. For making him doubt himself, to question his own needs and actions. But he stops himself, partially because he is aware it is not the time and partly because he doesn’t want Hux to see how much it got to him. Some habits really do die hard.

/

His mind is wonderfully blank as his ship attempts a second landing on the surface of the planet. Their first one almost resulted in them being shot down from the sky by some Star Destroyer. Kylo isn’t sure who the ship belongs to. Hux would probably know. But Hux is not here, he is still on the _Finalizer_ , taking down his former associates without a moment of hesitation. One of the Star Destroyers was already burning down on the ground, a joint manoeuvre of the _Conqueror_ and the _Finalizer_ successfully tearing it apart as they pierced it from both sides. He doesn’t know the name of that one either.

As the door to his shuttle open, his ears are assaulted with noise. It has nothing to do with the battle, or rather it is not caused by blasters and cannons. It is rage, pure, ferocious rage, directed at everyone who managed to land on the surface. Kylo doesn’t have to reach out with the Force to identify the source. Dekla.

Few of the units managed to land, Kylo’s shuttle being one of the first to touch down and clear the way. But as she kept on charging at the troopers in her fury with no break for catching breath, the rest of the commanders visibly hesitated to land their ships. If they were going to make it through at all, Kylo would have to take care of Dekla. He really doesn’t want to fight her.

He doesn’t have the time to mull over his actions, however, because she turns to him, her weapon ready. She probably sensed him long time ago. The rest of his Knights are sent to different locations, providing support to the land troops in the fight with the rest of the Knights of Ren and he is the only one here because he knew that she is his responsibility.

“Where is your new Master, Kylo?” She snarls as he approaches her. Before, she only addressed him as her Master but now all of her obedience and loyalty is gone, replaced by the burning hatred. He wants to reply, wants to say that he doesn’t know what she means, but he does. He simply stays silent.

“You used to listen to me once. Even when I went against the word of the Supreme Leader, you stayed by my side. Yet now you choose him. Why?” She simply glares at him, her staff ready in her hand. It is not a lightsaber, but the electric current running at both ends of it makes it a good weapon against one. The technology is borrowed from the personal guards of late General Grevious and it has proved effective even against Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fact that used to reassure Kylo. He never considered having the weapon turned on him.

“He gave me what I wanted.”

“And that is?” He knows this isn’t going to last, this talking about everything. But she is angry and she wants him to know. She wants him to understand, he realizes, sensing some need of acceptance underneath all the anger. So he leaves his lightsaber deactivated, very carefully not thinking about the soldiers that are now free to proceed towards the Citadel while Dekla is engaged in this discussion with him. If he doesn’t mention it, doesn’t bring her attention to the soldiers, she would forget about them, consumed by her emotions. That’s what Hux meant, that’s why he thought Kylo made a poor ally once. He had been as unstable as she is now.

“A promise of your general’s head.” He cannot see her face, it is hidden beneath the mask, but he can feel her mocking smile.

“That’s a lot of dedication. I never thought him to be as significant as to cause some personal vendetta.” She charges at him with no warning and he barely manages to turn on the lightsaber and protect himself. He trained her, he knows her moves but this is the first time he is calm and she is not and he is taken aback.

“That’s why I liked you before...” She says, through gritted teeth judging from the sound. He pushes her back with the saber, he is still physically stronger after all. “You hated him almost as much as I did, your disdain from him was what I felt... And then!” She whirls and he moves out of the way, still determined not to kill her unnecessarily. Maybe she will give him some kind of answer. “And then you go and fall for his tricks! You!” She is screaming right now and her moves, though fast, become erratic.

He could end her right now. She was never the best of fighters, her abilities connected rather with information gathering than with combat. She was decent when it came to trainings but right now it feels like she is just running around and striking at him randomly. She is not much of an opponent.

He simply wants to know, not to injure her. He pars her weapon calmly, without much thought, just enough to protect himself from her but without hurting her in the process. She seems to know it and it enrages her even further. As she is right now she is a force to be reckoned with for a mere man. But he is not a mere man. He is stronger in Force than ever, purpose clear in his mind, he can see all of her moves before she does them and...

The explosion takes them both by surprise.

The ground shakes and the noise blinds him to everything else.

He doesn’t know where he is, he cannot discern the sky from the Earth.

He cannot hear anything and he cannot move, his mind dissolving into panic.

He can feel his blood rushing and that is all. When his eyes finally gain focus he can see the flames falling from the sky. A ship has been taken down and he cannot for the life of him see, which one. What if it is the  _Finalizer_? Is it all over? Did Snoke win with his intended successor turned to ash? Is Hux dead?

“He is not.” He turns, suddenly aware that he can hear again.

The ship is going to hit the ground in few minutes, its engines still trying to keep it from the demise and they have time, not much, but they have time to move.

As Kylo looks at Dekla, now weaponless and with her hands tightened around her knees, he understands that the only one moving will be him.

“He isn’t dead, he never is, but Reeda... Reeda is dead.” She mutters and the name means nothing to Kylo.

He turns to leave.

She is defeated apparently, her thoughts scattered and he is not ready to die here. He doesn’t notice the moment when she throws herself at him and before he can toss her away, he is swallowed by her mind.

_The ship is burning, everything is falling apart and she has nowhere to go, mere seconds separate her from the moment where the damage will reach the bridge and she will have no air to breathe._

_She dies as a general, her superior long dead and she being the last one to give orders... not an official general, but a leader nonetheless... The failed leader..._

_The metal cracks and she closes her eyes, bracing for the pain, for whatever comes the moment you die..._

_... When she wakes, she sees the ashen face of Reeda. He looks relieved to see her wake, but there are circles underneath his eyes and he looks like he hasn’t eaten in a while. She wants to know what he is he doing here, he was on the other ship the last time they talked, and where is this... She falls asleep again and her dreams are full of dark space filled with explosions and she cannot breathe..._

_... When she wakes up again, she is introduced to Hux, a man who takes Reeda’s position. Reeda has been demoted, she learns, because he rushed from his post to aid her the moment he was informed of the attack. She had always felt when people were lying to her, somehow she always knew... It was like she could read the minds sometimes, if they were loud enough. And she hears his mind clearly. He's told Reeda about the attack. He told him about her being there, told him everything, even the coordinates and he watched as Reeda murdered his career for her. He wished it, she feels, and she feels how proud he is of the report he gave to the Supreme Leader, the report that blamed Reeda for the whole thing..._

_... They restrain her before she can get to him. She shouts at him, she calls him names, names him a traitor he is, but the medics restrain her and no one understands, no one knows what he did, what Reeda... Where was Reeda? They inject her with something and she falls asleep. She drowsily recalls Reeda telling her about this great friend he had, his second-in- command, so reliable, he has red-hair, Reeda said and was so smart...’You will love him when you meet him’._

_... They tell her of Reeda’s suicide when they think she is stable enough. She already knows at this point. She knew how much the ship, the military, meant to Reeda. She felt the moment he left for good. She cannot explain it, even to herself, but she knows..._

He is suddenly back to himself.

“This is your general, this is your saviour. Snoke knew, he told me I had the Force, he told me I could see him dead one day... That I could see the general fail..” Her voice is broken and she seems to be hyperventilating. He tries to drag her with him, away from the ship, away from the fire, but she holds him in place. She doesn’t want to run. And she doesn’t want to let go off him either.

“I’m not letting you help him, Master. Not him.” She speaks like she is in trance and her grip on him grows stronger. She takes off her mask, her breathing becoming heavier with every second. She is in panic, he realizes, and as he has a glimpse of her face, he knows why. Her face is burned, as if she rested it on... on a hot, metal floor, for example, as her ship was blown into pieces. She's been in this situation before.

He almost feels bad for her. But he wants to live. No matter what he has just seen, he couldn’t return to Snoke. Not like this.

He uses the Force to hoist her in the air and he ends her pain swiftly. No last words, no begging. He doesn’t even watch the body hit the ground, rushing to get away from the area of impact as soon as possible.

He runs into his Upsilon and flies away, not bothering to look for the soldiers. He has his own mission to carry out.

The Citadel. He still sees Hux’s smug face, he still hears his thoughts, his gloating via Dekla’s mind. Thoughts he could never hear himself. Did Hux lower his guard around her because he didn’t know she was Force-sensitive? It was years ago, people change but...

But as he approaches Snoke’s Citadel, ignoring the fight around it, he cannot help but feel that the history likes to repeat itself.

That maybe he is too, just a stepping stone in Hux’s life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiight, so once again, it's been a long time. But I managed to do my thesis so the chances of me writing the last chapter this century are high.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this still and for your support! This story is for you all!
> 
> My beta is still absent, so any typos are my fault.
> 
> A big hug for Ascel who gave me wonderful ideas and ordered me to sit and write, you are the best!

Landing his shuttle in front of the Citadel with the Resistance and First Order soldiers in tow was less surreal than Hux assumed it could be. Not that he necessarily imagined himself to ever enter Supreme Leader’s quarters with enemy’s forces under his command, but he had to work with what he had.

While Brednol Hux and General Najara eliminated the rest of the First Order fleet, Hux simply listened to the reports. And paved his way to Snoke.

Phasma and her troops were gaining the ground, forcing more and more soldiers out of the Citadel to go out to stop them. Organa, though still disdainful and proud, kept her end of the bargain and sent her pilots to guard the land troops. There was nothing depending on mere luck now, as long as Snoke had no way of calling back the rest of the fleet to join the fight, they were going to win. Jamming the signal, blocking the corridors for the space jump… There was nothing more Hux could do.

Snoke, though powerful, had to fall.

The only person unaccounted for was Ren, but Hux did not see him as a threat, not right now, at least.

As they finally forced the gates open, the black fortress seemed empty.

Not a good sign.

With Organa’s new favourites, Dameron, former FN- 2187 and the Scavenger girl, Hux entered the corridor. He knew that Snoke didn’t have enough men to protect him now, his soldiers trying to stop Phasma and the ships. After all, Organa was on one of them, and her presence was a greater threat to Snoke than Hux’s. He tried not to take it personally. He purposefully asked Organa for help, knowing that Snoke would prioritize to destroy the Skywalker bloodline than to stop Hux. Maybe he still fooled himself that he could influence Hux. Maybe he thought that Hux at least shared the ideals of the First Order while Organa did everything she could to oppose them. Her victory would be the end of the First Order. Hux’s would be just a change of the leader. Hux knew he was putting a lot of faith in Snoke’s reason and tactical mind, but according to the data he had it was the safest bet. To give Snoke an enemy far greater than just a pretender to the throne.

He would be executed as fast as possible, true, but Snoke would not throw his main forces against him. And that was the advantage Hux needed. All that Snoke could do now was to send his beloved Knights of Ren to stop Hux from entering the throne room. And it so happened that right now Hux had two Jedi adepts at his side. True, the girl was rather adamant about her hatred towards him, but someone, possibly Organa herself, persuaded her that getting rid of Snoke was the priority. Hux was perfectly willing to let them battle it out.

Yet as he and his small troop moved through the darkened corridors, he began to worry.

There was no one in sight. He didn’t get any report about the Knights of Ren entering the battle outside, the ones loyal to Ren were all accounted for, but the ones belonging to Snoke… That was strange. That was unplanned. Their absence could mean some kind of ambush.

“Phasma, we are inside the Citadel. No enemy in sight. Send backup, might be a trap.” It took a moment, but finally Phasma answered.

“I will send Mitaka as soon as I can. We are a little bit preoccupied here, they put up a good fight.” She sounded almost happy as she said that. Hux never understood the rush of the battle. He didn’t exactly avoid it, but to relish in it as Phasma did… That was something he couldn’t understand. You fought with people to move them out of your way, not for entertainment. Mitaka on the other hand, he seemed to be elated by the idea of leading people into the fray, by being a commander. He was quiet most of the time, but his mind was devious when it came to the battlefield, it turned out. Hux filed that piece information away, just in case.

“Any sightings of Ren?” The girl on his right, the new Skywalker prodigy shuddered at that. Well, the last time she saw Ren he murdered Han Solo.

“No. We lost sight of him after he killed one of the Knights of Ren. We didn’t see any other hostile Knights.”

“What about our own?”

“They do what they can, but they are not Kylo Ren. One of them is dead, the others still fight.” With that, the transmission ended. He should contact the Commandant and general Najara, maybe Tayshe as well, but the more victorious their side seemed, the less he trusted any of them. It would be easy to get rid of him now and claim the throne in his stead. Accidents happened on the battlefield. Hux would do the same without batting an eye.

So he decided to contact his most unlikely ally.

“General Organa. We’ve entered the Citadel. Seems empty, but the Knights of Ren are unaccounted for so we are ready for an ambush.”

“Acknowledged. We will send reinforcements when we are able. We are keeping your former colleagues engaged for the time being, so it might be difficult, general. Any information about Kylo Ren?” She was straight to the point. He would have loved her to be his true ally, she was competent and rational when the occasion called for it. If only she disregarded her foolish ideas of the Republic.

“None. He is not among the fallen, that we know.” And with that, he ended this transmission as well. She would be a perfect general had it not been for her soft spot for people, especially her family. The sentiment made her easy to manipulate. Hux wasn’t going to complain.

With the reinforcements uncertain and no clear idea as to how the ambush might look like, Hux was left with two choices. He could stay where he was, waiting for Mitaka or Organa’s people, risking being attacked by the retreating forces of the enemy or falling into Snoke’s trap, or he could move on. Nothing was ever gained from rushing, but hiding now would only lower his men’s morale. Not to mention the fact that the backup may never make it here.

“We move forward. Force-sensitives keep a look out. No one encountered any Knights of Ren, which means they are probably waiting for us inside. Degga, Molter, keep our backs safe. We don’t know who may follow us here and it is safer to assume it’s the enemy. Everyone, be vigil. We’ve lost enough men already.” The girl muttered something about “wondering why is that” but he decided to ignore her for the time being. He didn’t have the time to lose on quarrelling with a teenager. She adored Organa, so no matter what she thought about Hux, she would protect his life when she had to, and that was all that mattered. Good people were easy to predict.

They’ve finally reached the doors.

Hux had been here only once but he could remember almost every detail still. The doors weren’t very imposing or sinister. They were quite simple, characteristic for the temples of the old, made of stone. They were almost black and that was why the engravings were so difficult to spot. But they were there, lines of sentences swirling around in circles, an echo of the power of ancient times.

He allowed the men open the door and enter, following closely behind them. Even he wasn’t quite prepared for what they saw there.

At first glance, the throne room was empty. It was mostly dark, the light seeping in through four oval holes under the ceiling, so it took a moment for them to see what was before them.

The throne was occupied.

But instead of the Supreme Leader, they were welcomed by a bored stare of Kylo Ren.

“You took your time getting here.” The man said, seemingly disinterested.

Hux looked around. Somewhere in the shadows he could see shapes that might have been the corpses of the defeated Knights of Ren. He wasn’t going to ask then. Not that he could. For some reason, the image of Ren on the throne shook him to the core.

He never considered this, not even for a moment. Ren wasn’t a leader, he had no ambition to be a leader, so he wasn’t a rival, he wasn’t a threat… Except that he was.

What could Hux do now if Ren decided to kill him? Of course, his soldiers would die protecting him, but aside from getting their glory they actions would mean nothing. Hux would be still dead. How could he miscalculate so greatly? Was he really so arrogant to assume he had Ren all figured out? But he did, he knew he did, he played his part perfectly, so why…? Why was he suddenly so afraid?

He was alive, still. That was something.

“Where is our former leader, Kylo?” He was careful to use the name casually, as if that was how he used to think about him all the time. Intimacy. That was the card that he was going to play. Reason never worked well on Ren and he had no power whatsoever over the man now. Maybe if the reinforcements came…

“Everywhere, it seems. At least in more place than one.”

“That’s horrible!” That was the girl, her mouth covered by her hand. FN-2187 went to her, to put her in his arms.

“That’s necessary. Would you prefer to fight with him yourself, untrained and naïve? He would kill you in a second and I’d simply kill him later.” There was something wrong with Ren being bored. Ren was too emotional and too passionate to be bored. He should be gloating about his victory, should demonstrate his strength. This new, restrained Ren filled Hux with dread. This man was unpredictable. Hux raised his comm to his mouth but before he managed to say anything, Ren pointed at him with his sword. Turned off, but still an obvious threat.

“What are you going to do now, general?” Wonderful question. Shoot Ren? Small chances of survival. Plead? Beg? Out of question. He would never gain any authority if he simply admitted that Ren had any power over him. Demand Ren to give him the throne? No.

“Congratulate you, I suppose. We lost you from our sight and here you are, triumphant and well. I’m glad to see you.” Ren shifted on the throne, leaning forward, still staring at Hux. As if trying to read him.

“Are you? Because I got you the throne you wanted?” Oh. So it was personal. Shame he had to do it in front of the soldiers, but at least it was something Hux could work with. Possibly.

“Because you are alive. And because we won. All of us. Snoke is gone, doesn’t that make you happy?” Ren continued to look at him in silence. He was trying to read his mind, Hux realized. No. Not now. He couldn’t tailor his fear and panic into anything useful right now. So he blocked Ren entirely. Judging from the frown on Ren’s face, that was a mistake. They stared at each other in silence, the soldiers catching on the strangeness of the situation and keeping quiet as well.

And then, finally, Ren got up.

“I believe this is yours.” He said and made a few steps towards Hux. This was another part of the test, and this time Hux was ready. Without a glance at the throne, he came to Ren and stopped in front of him.

“You haven’t answered my question.” He risked and was rewarded with a look filled with anguish. And to a degree, he understood. Ren has just defeated his mentor, his master, the man whose every word was his law and creed for so many years. And he did it for himself, but also for Hux. And something made him question weather Hux was even worth it. He wouldn’t put it past Snoke, to convince Ren with his dying breath that Hux was going to betray him, to use him too. _Maybe he wasn’t wrong_ , Hux thought as he brought Ren’s face for a kiss.

A short, simple one, but a kiss nonetheless.

The Scavenger hissed something like ‘what’ but the soldiers remained unperturbed. Good.

“I know that you are hurting now.” He whispered, so quiet that only Ren would hear. This was an intimate moment, just for them, to reassure the Knight. “But I will help you. You can live without him. You will.” It seemed to do the trick. Ren nodded and moved out of the way, as if inviting Hux to sit on the throne.

But Hux wouldn’t do that. Couldn’t, not for the lack of will. But soon the rest of the army would come and seeing a new man on the throne would bring up the worst connotations. Especially in Organa’s men. No, the time for splendor and glory would come later. Now it was the time to shape himself into a perfect picture of benevolent leader.

So instead of sitting on the damned chair, he sat down on one of the steps leading to the podium on which the throne was standing, and with a gesture, he invited Kylo to do the same.

“To all units, the throne room is secured. Snoke is dead. It’s over.”

/

They were having a post-war council outside the throne room. No one wanted to stay with the remains of the late Supreme Leader too long.

As the stormtroopers cleaned the battlefield of the corpses, Hux and other leaders sat down on the steps to the Citadel and talked. It was probably the most informal meeting Hux had ever taken part in, but the appearances worked in his favour. He was one of the people now. He was equal, so different from the evil tyrant Snoke. Ren followed him everywhere and Hux didn’t buy his lost dog act. Ren was still observing him, testing him and it began to unnerve Hux.

The looks Organa sent her son were not lost on him either.

“So now this unlikely alliance has come to an end. Do we begin fighting now? Or does your plan involve murdering me and everyone present?” It crossed his mind, but that wouldn’t do him any good. Organa and her Jedi younglings would become martyrs to be worshipped by yet another generation of the Resistance. Not to mention the Republic, barely breathing, but still there. No. Creating another conflict just so he could enjoy few months of supreme power? Tempting, but not very effective.

“I could ask you the same question. And yet I don’t.”Hux answered, challenging Organa to disagree. She didn’t.

“It would take time to hunt down the rest of the First Order fleet, to reshape the administration on every planet we controlled.” Commandant Hux pointed out and Hux had to agree.

“Especially since we still have no idea how to reshape the administration. What are we going to build now?” Asked Najara and Hux fought back a smile.

“History taught us that Empires are not popular, quite contrary, they make people angry…”Organa looked as if she wanted to interject, but he pressed on,” while the Republic gets lost in the forms and debates and gets nothing done.”

“So we just agree to stop intervening? Every planet for itself?”

“No. I propose one person as the judge and executive power with representatives of every planet as his advisors.”

Organa looked at him for a moment. “That’s the Republic.”

“No. Republic would be if there was voting for and against every idea. The interests would clash, the formal problems would grow, the corruption and injustice would return. The power cannot belong to many.”

“It cannot belong to one.” Organa replied, her voice betraying a hint of anger.

“Your power of the many implies that everyone has the same amount of it. But with different experiences, needs and views, these powers can never agree. What you are asking is to create chaos and call it freedom. “

“You want to call your own greed for power democracy.”

“Not at all. I am from nowhere. I have no capital, no family, no friends. I am a blank slate that can serve only the Union because I have no other alliance to pledge. Whose interests should I work for? Mine? How?” Organa fell silent at that, her glare still full in force. Hux noticed the glance the Commandant sent him but decided to ignore it for the time being. After all was said and done, Brendol Hux remained the most dangerous rival now. He had the army, the experience… And he would have no problem wrangling the power from Hux’s fingers in no time. Yes, he was a threat. Just how great?

“What does the First Order want?” He didn’t get the time to answer. Najara was first.

“To live. You made sure that no child unfortunate enough to be born into the Empire could have any future in your idealistic Republic. You destroyed the Empire and brought nothing in its place, just a sad parody of the old system and punishments for people being born in the wrong place and at the wrong time.” That was good, that was emotional. Hux couldn’t say it as well as her. “Don’t you ever feel that you rebel for the sake of it? That you cannot create any government yourself, and yet you see faults in others just so that you could have some enemy to keep you all united?”

Organa seemed to be at loss.

“No one would support you.”

“If you do, they will too. What is their alternative? The Republic? Chaos after the First Order suddenly abandons every planet they occupied? I know that this is far from your ideal, but we want to live too. We want it to work and that is the best idea we’ve had. Of course, it would have to be changed along the way and we need to be prepared for planets refusing to join the Union. But maybe we should stop repeating the mistakes of the past.” He knew he had won with this.

Organa probably could foresee his plans, how he would put more and more power in his own hands, but she had no argument for that. Not yet. She would support him officially and then go back to hiding to gather evidence against him. It wouldn’t work.

She would have to survive long enough to do that.

And with the former Resistance’s support…

The future suddenly started to look bright.

/

They came back on the _Finalizer_ for the night. The ship needed repairs and the Citadel was not a great place to stay, the ghost of its previous owner still present inside the walls. Hux wasn’t really happy with letting everyone return to their own ships, with their own crews, but there was nothing to be done about that. The work was not done yet. He had to survive, to show he was the strongest and the best candidate. To convince everyone that he was a better option than Organa, his father, or even Najara. He did this. This was his triumph. He brought them together. Now he just needed power to keep his position.

He went to Ren’s room of his own accord, careful to appear in casual clothes. He didn’t have much of them but getting rid of the uniform seemed wise. Intimacy, that was the key.

“What are you doing here?” Hux made an annoyed face. He didn’t have to force himself too much.

“Let’s see… You overthrew a tyrant, fought with previous comrades and finally defeated your former master. I wonder, why do I feel you might need someone to support you. Oh, and did I mention the meeting with your mother? The one you haven't seen in years? Yeas, nothing to fret about.”

“You are awfully caring today.” That was unexpected. Still, Ren let him in.

“Well, it was an unusual day.” He replied carefully, not daring to sit. Ren was in a strange mood so he had to tread carefully.

“What happened between you and Snoke?”

“I killed him.”

Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I noticed. He said something to you. Something about me, that’s why you still look at me as if I’m going to shoot you the moment you turn away.”

Ren’s silence was the answer he needed. And then it got worse. Ren replied.

“When I was sitting on the throne I felt you. You noticed at some point and closed off your mind, but your first response was honest. You were terrified. Terrified of giving up your place to me. To anyone. You were afraid of losing. Not me. You couldn’t care less if I was dead or alive, as long as I cleared the path for you.” Hux opened his mouth to protest, his mind searching for any explanation.

“I cannot prove it, you won’t let me see inside your mind, and I can't believe your words now, so we are at an impasse. Therefore I’m going to assume you’ve been lying to me all along.”

“Ren…”

“And I will still support you. I will be your pawn, enforcer, whatever you want to call me. I’ll help you. But I have a price.”

“Ren, listen…” He was still ignored.

“You are going to keep up the act until I tell you to stop. I don’t want to question myself, I don’t want to question you. Step up your game, Hux. Make me believe you. I will, I want to. Keep up the act of a caring lover and I will play my part.”

Hux had no response, no answer ready.

When Ren kissed him, it came to him that maybe this time, he outmaneuvered even himself.

Ren was too dangerous too live. And too crucial to die. 

Hux closed his eyes and played along. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Ascel made a moodboard for this fic! How awesome is that? 
> 
> Check it out: http://dobranocka.tumblr.com/post/162828439453/moodboard-for-theres-no-escape-from-my-authority
> 
> And I highly recommend her Hunger Games!Au. If you like scheming Hux, that's a fic you really want to check out :-) Here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6457630

Phasma hated lies. Detested them and dispised all who used them for their gain. She thought that she could remain untouched by deceit, true to her ideals. How foolish.

The moment she was finally left alone with Tayshe, just before their landing, she alreqdy knew that she was different. She knew that the moment her friend focused in the battle she would take her out with no remorse. It shouldn't be that way. Tayshe should face a martial court, should be allowed to speak in her defence... But this was too important to wait. With her troops, people she was willing to sacrifice just so she could turn on Hux later, she was a threat. 

So Phasma did what she did. The moment after Hux asked for support, Phasma left Tayshe alone on her post.

'I feel safer with you behind my back' Tayshe had said before they left the shuttle and for a moment, Phasma hesitated. But then she thought of the troops.

The moment Tayshe was left alone, she was an easy target. The enemy, people she once called comrades, stormtroopers Phasma might have known since her training days took down Tayshe with no second thoughts.

Obedience and loyalty.

She took control on Tayshe's men right after, claiming that this was a miscalculation. A misunderstanding, tactical mistake that the newly appointed general was abandoned by her parner. No one questioned it. The troopers followed Phasma and treated her as a leader. In turn she did everything she could to assure their victory. Their safety. 

When she and her troops, both new and old entered the Citadel and were greeted by Hux and Ren, she felt like a victor. 

When they left, Hux enquiring about Tayshe, she felt like a loyal soldier.

(At night, in her own room, she felt like a murderer.)

She wasn't present during the meeting between the Resistance and what the remains of the First Order. She was busy counting the fallen, overseeing the injuried, anything to escape from thinking about what she had done. She has never doubted herself. Not like that. She has never regretted anything. While she was assigning people to different tasks, she caught herself creating arguments in her defence.

No one even accused her. 

The men were silent and obedient. Loyal.

She would rather have them speak.

They were quiet in the evening, when Hux created a broadcast sent to every planet, telling them that the peace was near.

"There is no need for fighting now. We stand united, the First Order and the Resistance, and together we got rid of the tyrant that kept us apart. Though we all have made some mistakes in the past, we've learned from them." Hux said and Phasma wanted to believe him, like she always did. And yet this time, she couldn't. Destorying five planets was no mistake. 

"Me and general Organa stand together to ask you to trust us. This galaxy has been ripped apart for far too long and we can finally have peace. Our Union, secured by bonds of trust, built on equality will lead us to prosperity and freedom." Leia Organa didn't look particularly happy, but she didn't protest. She stood by his side, tired and old, a contrast to Hux who suddenly exhibited energy and vigour Phasma has never seen in him before. Youth and innovation supported by a hero. A perfect picture, too perfect, in fact.

/

When she finally saw Hux alone, he was already sitting on the throne. He was still in his official uniform, black and professional, yet the airs around him were different. 

For a second, he was almost unrecognizable. He was cold and deadly. Just behind the throne she could see Kylo Ren, back in his mask, standing perfectly still, like a stone sentinel of old.

"Captain Phasma. I've heard that you took command over late general Tayshe's troops." Hux said after her official greeting.

"Yes, sir. There was a minor miscommunication and..."

"...And you fulfilled your promise. Convinient and effective."

She fell silent at that. Of course, her story didn't fool him. Yet instead of accusing her, of belittling her for dishonouring herself with such underhanded tactics, he sounded... approving. It shouldn't shake her as much as it did.

And yet something changed with Tayshe's death.

"Would you like to take over her ship? I need generals I can trust. And for what you've done for me... For the Union, you deserve a reward."

She wanted to say no. She never wanted to raise in ranks, she didn't want the responsibility... She wanted simply to lead soldiers. 

But if she took the command... She would be able to help them. Maybe, by looking after them she would convince herself that her deed was justified. That it was wise.

"Would you allow me to take some men from the Finalizer with me?" She answered instead.

"For example?"

"Mitaka, sir." She replied with no hesitation." And Vulpr." Hux frowned at that. 

"I promised I would guarantee his loyalty. I can't do that if I am away." He still looked suspicious, but nodded. 

"Thank you, captain. For your loyalty and trust."

She replied automatically, not thinking about her words.

"Always, general." She realized her mistake the moment the words left her lips. It didn't last long, but a shadow of rage passed through Hux's mask of benevolent ruler.

It was scary.

She left the throne room with relief.

/

She has never met Commandant Hux in person before. She's heard about him and she has seen the familal similarity between him and her general, but that was all. 

It was therefore surprising when he approached her on his own and asked her to join him for a walk.

"I've heard so much about you, it'd be a shame to miss the chance to talk to you." He had said and his tone was pleasant enough. But he was similar to Hux, too similar for her not to notice the calculating glint in his eye.

"What can you possibly gain from a conversation with me, Commander?"

He didn't look offended in the slightest. Rather amused.

"A little insight. My son somehow managed to wriggle his way to the top, I'm interested in people who helped him."

"I just obeyed orders."

"Oh, yes. I'm sure of it. After all, that's how it was supposed to be. Loyalty, obedience, order. I remember, I helped to create the programme. And yet, sometimes I wonder..."

He spoke in a calm, almost friendly voice. Respectful, a perfect commander. But Phasma had enough of perfection for the day.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

The Commandant's smile got smaller.

"Do you really think you've won?"

She couldn't answer. 

"Yes, you've escaped the clutches of the Victorious and took control of it. You also defeated Snoke and estabilished a new order in the galaxy. But what now?"

'You' not 'we'. Interesting.

"Now we rebuild." He stopped his walk and looked at her, gentle disappointment marring his otherwise friendly expression.

"Oh, no. Now you fight for power. Right now Armitage has three ships and Organa's fleet. But tomorrow everyone is going to leave. He has probably put his spies on every single ship already, to make sure he stays on top of things, but that won't be enough." He said, his tone patient, but his eyes hard as ice.

"The rest of the First Order was happy to serve Snoke. He was powerful. Armitage isn't. He is clever, of course. But aside from his besotted Knight he doesn't have much to offer, just words. His position is weak, anyone can contest it."

"And I guess you are this anyone, sir?"

He chuckled at that. It was hard to decide if genuinely.

"Would I betray my own son? That's what you are asking? How heartless. Of course I wouldn't." So what was his point then?

"But then again, I've never given up everything I am for him and then watched him fail."

Suddenly, she felt cold.

"I'd be very disappointed if he made me into a liar and murderer for nothing."

He knew. How? Who told him? Her men? Tayshe's? Or maybe Hux finally slipped up, too drunk on his victory? Why?

"What do you want from me?"

The Commandant resumed his walk and she quickly followed him. Somehow, even though it was his first visit here, he picked a route through old ruins, charming and impressive and most importantly, desolate.

She had enough of schemes. Of lies, of deceit. She wamted to serve an ideal, to see to that the world worked as it should. She wanted... She wanted a sense of purpose.

"I just want to talk to you. To warn you maybe, so that you'd be ready for the eventual fall of your general. It is wonderful to aim high. But you need to know what comes next."

She felt tired. 

"What do you want from me." She repeated, her tone impatient. She wanted to get on the ship and start working, to stop thinking.

"Take command of the Victorious. Work, enjoy your life. Pay attention to the news."

Sounded fairly easy.

"And stay in touch."

Oh.

/

Leia Organa was happy to leave the damned planet. She wasn't even sure if its name, but the moment the fighting was over, the moment Snoke was finally defeated, her first instinct was to run.

After they finished filming the broadcast for all the galaxy to learn about the new system, she gave the signal to leave as soon as possible. The system wasn't half as bad, but Hux?

He was a villain. There was nothing she could prove to him. Finn told her about his involvement with the Starkiller, but who would believe a former stormtrooper? She was outnumbered during the voting and frankly, she had no delusions about the result of the vote from the beginning. The finest example of nepotism if she ever saw one. Four generals, two of which raised the candidate.

This 'Union' was rotten from its very inception. But after defeating Snoke, Leia was powerless. Joining forces with Hux was a great victory for the Light Side. But politically, it was one of Leia's greatest losses. Still, as long as she managed to leave the planet she was free to act.

The talk she had with Commandant Hux was illuminating, to say the least. She didn't trust him at all, but she trusted his son even less. Besides, even though Brendol Hux provided quite a fleet to support their attack, her spies told her that it wasn't even a half of what the man could command, if he wanted. The power he had lay not in his influence over the military, but over the youth. The whole Academy with their equipment, innovations and young, enthusiastitc officers, that was a power that could keep Armitage Hux on top. And yet, the Commandant did not summon them to his aid.

Armitage Hux wasn't going to be a threat for long. He had some good ideas and some political skill, Leia could admit that. But a government can't and shouldn't run on lies and that was all Hux could offer.

If only Kylo Ren left him..

It was painful to look at her son. Painful to talk to him and have him treat her like a stranger. Hux kept his word and asked Kylo to talk to her.  It didn't change much. He'd refused to admit to having any memories as Ben. He told her of the battle, recited every detail of the Finalizer's battle specifications, but that was all. He'd only answered one question. "Why do you support him?" she'd asked, desperate and lost.

He sounded amused when he answered "For love."

She couldn't understand what happened to her son. Never could.

But she could still fix the galaxy. And she would be damned if she allowed Hux to create another Empire, just with a different name.

The flew away from the Citadel as fast as they could, not waiting for Hux's dismissal.

When they left the orbit, Leia gave her attendant the frequency needed to reach Brendol Hux.

Just in case.

/

General Najara was the last to leave the new ruler.

She watched his work and admired him a little. Just after the speech he gave with Organa, he threw himself in the preparations. New administrations, new ranks for First Order generals that were still undecided whether to support him or not.

She even caught him reading an essay on propaganda  on his data pad in the middle of the night. Though he sat on the throne during the day, his nights he spent on the Finalizer, unused to buildings and sun. She could relate.

"Anything helpful?" She asked, after she was admitted to his room. She was still a welcome guest on the Finalizer, which made her feel even worse. She felt unworthy. She helped Armitage because Brendol asked her to help him. 

She wasn't sure what she would do if he asked her to turn against him.

"Not much. A new royalty is hard to construct. I have to create everything from a scratch." A rare honesty. She felt even worse.

"But can you do it? Can you make people love you?"

He had a strange look in his eyes when he answered 'yes'. It saddened her. 

"After that I think I'll have to marry Ren. Royal family is always better than a single ruler, and with his origins..."

"Family?" That shocked her. For any Hux to even think about family...

"Well. Not in that sense. I don't want a family. I despise the mere idea, if you want me to be honest. But I cannot be seen as a tyrant. If I seem to share the power and with an Organa progeny, no less..."

Oh. Of course.

"Do you love him?" She asked before she could stop herself. She's lost any hope she had for Hux to be a happy person. And yet.

"Yes." 

"Why?" She asked, looking at a man, a child she once knew. She wanted him to win, wanted to warn him about the traitors around him, aid him and help him every step of the way. But Brendol Hux was a far more sinister enemy to have and she liked her career as it was. All she could do was to hope she wouldn't have to choose. That Hux was strong enough to endure.

And at the same time, she wanted him to be human. To be happy. Supported. Loved.

His silence gave her hope.

His smile and answer that followed, crushed it.

"I have to, don't I?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. This is a farewell, it seems.
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for supporting me on this journey and for everyone who read, liked or commented on this work: this is for you and created thanks to you. I'm a one-shot kind of writer and didn't even think I'd write something this long one day. And yet. Thank you!
> 
> Before you ask, I won't write a continuation. I'm out of kylux fandom and have been for a while, so unless The Last Jedi gives me new kylux feels, I won't be coming back to this pairing anymore. Besides, I want to leave Hux as a likely winner and not an usurper scared for his throne... Although the theme song for this chapter is undoubtedly 'Gold' by Imagine Dragons ;-)
> 
> Once again, thank you all and talk to me on tumblr some day?


End file.
